Soulmates
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Longfic• Sasuke y Sakura son los mejores amigos, los une una conexión inexplicable, pero resulta que además se atraen. ¿Podrán continuar con su estrecha amistad? •Sakura/Sasuke• •Leve NaruHina• UA.
1. Sinergia

.

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo I

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[En tu habitación, donde el tiempo de detiene o se mueve a tu voluntad,_

_¿Dejarás que la mañana venga pronto, o me dejarás yaciendo aquí?]_

.

Podría ser una tarde perfecta dentro de todo lo que la perfección supone. El cielo se adornaba con nubes tenues que atemperaban los rayos del sol. El fresco, producto de numerosos árboles, se extendía en el ambiente. Las ramas y las hojas verdeáceas se movían al ritmo juguetón del viento. Sin duda era un hermoso clima, en un cuasi perfecto día. ¿Metodología?, ¿Quién podría pensar en metodología en una tarde así? Pues precisamente eso era lo que se preguntaban una y otra vez las cinco jóvenes en esa mesa rústica de concreto.

Habían quedado de reunirse al término de las clases en la parte posterior de los edificios de la facultad, en aquella tan habitual mesa cuadrada que habían construido para pasar el tiempo libre, y la cual ya constituía el punto de reunión primigenio de aquel joven grupo. ¿La razón de la reunión en esta ocasión? Ciertamente que no era una fiesta, tampoco lo era gastar el tiempo libre, ni mucho menos el compartir un rato de camaradería entre ellas. No. La urgencia de la reunión correspondía a un trabajo devuelto por el profesor de la clase de _Investigación Social_, Shikamaru Nara.

—Aun no entiendo porque nos lo devolvió, ¿Alguna me puede explicar? –habló una pelirosa de largos cabellos y una cara confundida entre las manos.

—Claro Sakura. Veras, según las anotaciones del profesor Nara, nuestro objeto de estudio no está lo suficientemente delimitado, por lo que nuestra hipótesis y el plan de trabajo están demasiado dispersos. –explico una joven castaña: TenTen Higashi. En opinión de Sakura, la chica más inteligente y dedicada que podía contar entre sus amistades.

A pesar de ello, la pelirosa frunció el ceño y viró su mirada hacia su otra compañera: Ino Yamanaka. Una joven de larga cabellera rubia y figura de modelo, buscando una explicación más terrenal y comprensiblemente práctica.

—Significa que una de dos: o especificamos el tema que queremos estudiar, o de plano cambiamos de tema. –dijo polveándose un poco la nariz.

—Entiendo. ¡Qué contrariedad! –suspiró apoyando el mentón en una sola de sus manos–. Yo que pensé que con Temari en nuestro equipo todo sería más fácil, después de todo es su novia ¿Qué no? –comentó de lo más natural, causando en la aludida, una joven alta de cabellos olivo, un gran sonrojo.

—¡Sakura, por favor! –recrimino su mejor amiga, una chica peliazul de ojos perlas -. Eso al contrario de cómo lo piensas, habla de la objetividad de Shikamaru al no mostrar ningún favoritismo hacia nosotras. Además, los compañeros se darían cuenta y eso sería demasiado humillante. –dijo haciendo una mueca de gracia, la cual contagió a las demás una pequeña risa.

—Pero ya dejemos eso –llamó Temari-. Mejor hay que enfocarnos al tema o no terminaremos nunca.

—Es cierto, comencemos entonces. –sentenció TenTen.

Finalmente decidieron cambiar el tema del trabajo después de discutir sobre las diferentes opciones. Eligieron realizar un análisis sobre los altos índices de divorcio para determinar sus causas y no sin antes haber sido un tema de risas, discusión y broma entre las chicas que ahí se hallaban.

—Y hablando de dolores de cabeza, ¿Dónde está el tuyo? –inquirió Sakura a Hinata con humor.

—Dijo que ya venía en camino y que traía consigo una sorpresa. –respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

En aquel preciso momento, se acercaron dos jóvenes a la mesa. Las chicas no se inmutaron ante la irrupción, solo un par de ojos claros brillaron con intensidad.

—¡Naruto! –exclamó Hinata levantándose a envolver en un abrazo al chico rubio que llegaba - ¡Hola! –saludó al tiempo al otro joven que venía a su lado. Si algo tenía Hinata era su temple inclinado a la simpatía con la gente.

—Esta es la sorpresa que tenía –dijo el chico indicándole a su compañero con una sonrisa -. Él es mi primo y se integra a la facultad este semestre.

La peliazul articulo algunas palabras más con ellos y les invitó a unirse al grupo que se había quedado absorto en algunos detalles de la estructura del trabajo de investigación. Se acercaron a la mesa y Naruto comenzó a saludar a todas y cada una de las presentes, dado que eran sus amigas también.

—¡Chicas! –habló el joven rubio para llamar la atención general -. Él es mi primo. Ha venido a la capital a estudiar aquí en la facultad. ¡Trátenmelo bien, por favor! –concluyó entre broma.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Es un placer conocerlas a todas. –enunció el hasta ahora desconocido joven.

El muchacho era un joven alto y de complexión delgada pero fuerte. Lucia cabellos oscuros y desordenados, poseía un par de ojos ónix que dejaban sin aliento. Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y era dueño de unos finos y delgados labios que le daban un toque de perfección y altanería a simple vista. Vestía casualmente y de manera desenfadada, además de que el discreto percing en la ceja le daba un aire rebelde y a la vez introvertido que resultaba interesante.

Las jóvenes le recibieron con gentileza, a ellas les resultaba grato hacer nuevos amigos y si eran apuestos mejor. Sin embargo Hinata, Temari y TenTen tenían pareja desde hacía tiempo así que no se mostraban interesadas más allá de lo debido.

—¡Hola Sasuke! Me llamo Ino Yamanaka y estoy encantada de conocerte. Si gustas puedo darte un recorrido por la facultad para que te vayas familiarizando. –ofreció la chica con coquetería y esa sonrisa con que la catalogaban como una de las mujeres más cotizadas del plantel, paradójicamente ella permanecía desde hacía unos meses sin relación sentimental alguna.

El joven sonrió con leve arrogancia y le siguió el juego aceptando su invitación, tras lo cual Ino esbozó un gesto de satisfacción por su hazaña y se volvió para alistar sus cosas, ya que habían terminado de ponerse de acuerdo respecto al trabajo. Sasuke entonces se dirigió hacia la otra chica que faltaba por saludar, no obstante ésta se encontraba aparentemente ocupada en revisar un documento. Se acercó y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, acto tras el cual la pelirosa le miró y se perdió en esas obsidianas negras.

Sakura no había reparado en ese sujeto con ningún detenimiento. Se dió cuenta que Naruto llegaba con un joven, sin embargo no le tomó atención. Cuando se los presentó a todas, solo escuchó su voz anunciando quién era él y con bastante ligereza dio una pasada rápida por el recién llegado, pero no se detuvo en él. Sin embargo, al tenerlo ahora cerca se daba perfectamente cuenta de lo apuesto que era y de lo hechizante que eran esos oscuros ojos. Se percató entonces de lo negros y brillantes que eran sus cabellos y la manera en que jugaron rebeldes en su frente, efecto del viento. Cerró los ojos por un mini segundo tratando de recuperar su espíritu tras esa magnífica visión, y los volvió a abrir encontrándose de nuevo con ellos y con una sonrisa que a ella le pareció interpretar como amigable.

Sasuke por su parte estaba encantado por la expresión de la chica, era una extraña mezcla de inocencia, asombro y curiosidad. Era linda, bastante si habría que decir. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían a la luz de la tarde y su largo cabello rosáceo reflejaba algunos rayos lánguidos de sol. Su piel de una tonalidad extraña ente bronce y crema despedía un delicioso aroma a jazmines que inundaba sus sentidos. Vestía sencillamente pero con cierto aire de elegancia, entre un cierto desenfado y originalidad.

—Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Y tú? –inquirió él con un tono cómplice que le causó un no-se-qué a la joven.

—Sakura Haruno. –contestó de igual forma estrechando su mano.

Una corriente eléctrica viajó de uno a otro en el momento del primer toque, y una marea de sensaciones extrañas se movieron en sus cuerpos; era una especie de _Dejavú_ según Sakura, era una especie de confianza según Sasuke. Sonrieron con sinceridad y dejaron el toque. Algo les decía que ese encuentro encerraba algo más que tener un conocido, iba más allá, era algo similar a encontrar a alguien que parece que conoces desde siempre, sólo que no lo sabías.

—Nos vamos Sasuke, ¿Vienes? – pregunto Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, ya voy –contestó haciéndole una señal y volviéndose a la pelirosa -. Bueno, nos veremos pronto, Sakura. –avisó regalándole una sonrisa y alejándose de allí.

Sakura asintió y lo miró integrarse a su primo y a Hinata, además de ser testigo de cómo Ino se colgaba de su brazo y le hablaba coquetamente. Rió con humor al pensar que su amiga definitivamente no perdía el tiempo en trámites cuando algo le interesaba, y en este momento estaba claro que ese _algo_ tenía nombre y se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Le causó extrañeza lo que sintió al mirarle y tocarle, jamás le había ocurrido cosa similar; era algo extraño que le inspiraba familiaridad, confidencia y amistad. Afortunadamente eso era todo lo que le inspiraba y le podía inspirar, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, en aproximadamente una semana Sasuke formaría parte de su círculo de amistades cercanas y frecuentes. La decisión de Ino lo decía todo.

Concluyeron la reunión y Sakura, Temari y TenTen decidieron ir a la cafetería a pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde. Después cada quien iría a su casa a descansar, eso era algo que últimamente a todas les hacía falta.

Y como Sakura lo había vaticinado, la semana siguiente Ino entró a la facultad tomada de la mano del chico nuevo. Su rostro evidentemente expresaba total satisfacción y su mirada parecía centellear en complacencia. Al parecer el nuevo alumno se había integrado a las clases una semana después, en lo que su situación era regularizada con los trámites administrativos, así que era oficial: tenían un nuevo compañero, conocido y quizá también, un nuevo amigo.

**_._**

**_._**

Entró al aula y suspiró imperceptiblemente al pasear su vista por los presentes, quizá la suerte le daría la enhorabuena de encontrar a alguien conocido. Y es que cambiar de institución siempre era un lio: hacer amistades nuevas, ponerse al corriente con las clases y claro, enfrentarse a un medio totalmente ajeno para él.

Después de vivir en un lugar tranquilo lejos de la gran ciudad, Sasuke se vio obligado a comenzar una nueva vida en los grandes suburbios debido al capricho de su madre por mudarse a la capital central, y al carácter blando de su padre por permitirlo. Fue así que su tía, la madre de Naruto, había llevado a cabo las gestiones pertinentes para conseguir un lugar acogedor en una casa que quedaba enfrente de la suya, por tanto él y su primo eran vecinos, lo que le facilitó la posibilidad de encontrar una buena facultad para seguir estudiando la Universidad.

Suspiró por segunda vez y avanzó un par de pasos. Se detuvo al reparar en una conocida cabellera rosácea. Miró la butaca vacía detrás de ella y agradeció a los cielos internamente por su buena suerte. ¡Alguien a quien conocía! Aunque quizá, existía la posibilidad de que ella ni siquiera le recordase.

Tomó asiento en el lugar vacio y carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención, sin embargo aquello no funciono, dado que la pelirosa seguía absorta en su lectura.

—¿Sakura? –llamóle tocándole el hombro con el dedo índice.

El gesto causo efecto en la chica, obligándola a abandonar su ensimismamiento. Volteó la mirada atrás al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con un par de ojos negros. En un principio, se desconcertó ante la sensación de haberle visto antes en algún lugar pero su memoria le impedía recordar quién era aquel muchacho. Le miró dibujar una sonrisa y de golpe los datos retornaron.

—¡Que decepción! Al parecer no soy tan inolvidable como dicen. Eres la primera chica que ni siquiera me recuerda. –dijo fingiendo el orgullo herido.

—Discúlpame, no es eso –excuso la chica riendo por el comentario -. Es que a veces se me cruzan los cables y tengo ratos de amnesia momentánea. ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! ¿Estás en esta clase?

—Sí, hoy entre de lleno a la facultad y ésta es mi segunda clase. Me da gusto ver un rostro conocido, en la clase anterior no conocía a nadie y me sentía como bicho raro en una exposición de insectos.

—¡Qué gran ejemplificación!

—¡Oye! Yo también tengo esos momentos en que mi creatividad se va de viaje.

Rieron entre la conversación. Los compañeros en el aula les miraban extrañados por el hecho de que a pesar de que el chico era nuevo, hubiesen congeniado de aquella manera. Sakura de nuevo sintió esa misteriosa conexión que le hacía pensar en que eran conocidos de siempre y que ésta charla tan fluida que mantenían era la cosa más natural del mundo. Sasuke por su parte, compartía aquella idea de la conexión.

Había algo en aquella chica que le traía, no era físicamente como generalmente sucedía; y no es que no fuera bonita, de hecho si lo era. Su rostro era angelical y armonioso, y sus ojos color esmeralda le gustaban bastante. Tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado a pesar de que era delgada, y su forma de vestir le daba un toque de elegancia del que era imposible no percatarse; sin embargo, la sensación en su interior iba más allá, era una emoción que le inspiraba confianza y libertad, una sensación que pocas veces había sentido en su vida.

La clase comenzó en cuanto el profesor entró al aula y presentó a todos al nuevo alumno, posterior a eso, pidió formar equipos de dos personas para realizar una encuesta, y la clase se fue en la descripción de la actividad.

Al término de la sesión, los alumnos fueron saliendo del salón de a poco. Sasuke espero a Sakura, quien aun resolvía un par de dudas con el profesor. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún le quedaban quince minutos para la siguiente clase.

"_Un café no vendría mal en ese tiempo"_, pensó mirando a Sakura dar las gracias al profesor y dirigirse a él.

Caminaron por el pasillo conversando animadamente, llegaron a las escaleras y una cara conocida para ambos apareció ante ellos.

—¡Sasuke! Pensé que aun no salías de clase –comentó Ino besándole en la mejilla-. ¡Sakura, que sorpresa! Veo que han hecho buenas migas, ¿Van en la misma clase?

Sasuke asintió.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un café antes de la siguiente sesión? Anda di que sí. –pidió la rubia tomándolo de la mano.

—Está bien, vamos –concedió-. Sakura, ¿Vienes con nosotros? –inquirió a su nueva amiga.

La pelirosa negó excusando que tenía que ir a la biblioteca por un libro que necesitaba, dejando la invitación para otra ocasión; aunque la verdad era que odiaba hacer mal tercio. Los jóvenes se despidieron entonces con una sonrisa y se encaminaron a la cafetería, tomados de la mano.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Volví con nueva historia. Esto es un proyecto que tenía desde hace un tiempo largo. No diré más hasta que haya terminado el fic, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

Muy bien, esto es el inicio. Advierto que es una historia ligera, intensa de a momentos, pero muy llevadera. Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva travesía.

Muchas gracias por tu lectura, y por tu comentario si te nace.

.

¡Kisu!

.

¡Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	2. Caja de Sorpresas

.

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo II

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[En tu oscuridad favorita, tu favorita media luz,_

___Tu consciencia favorita, tu esclavo favorito.]_

.

Lanzaba maldiciones al viento y a su suerte. Sólo a ella le pasaban ese tipo de cosas. ¡Mira que perder su cartera con dinero y algunas credenciales! ¡No era posible su mala suerte!

Siguió caminando, murmurando varios improperios que harían sonrojar a cualquiera, o por lo menos, le harían merecerse una buena reprimenda por parte de su madre si por casualidad le oyese aquel _"indebido"_ vocabulario. Y pensar que eran aproximadamente diez calles hasta su departamento no ayudaba en nada a calmar su ánimo, mucho por el contrario, le ponía de los nervios. ¡Lo que daría en ese momento por tener un auto! Así no tendría que caminar tanto. Una vez estuvo a poco de tenerlo, su padre se lo iba a regalar en su cumpleaños 19; sin embargo, por aquellos meses se desató la querella entre sus padres sobre la propiedad de los bienes en función del proceso de divorcio, por lo que al final, por hacer rabiar a su madre, su papá no le dio nada más que un arreglo floral. ¿Quién regala flores a una chica de 19 años?

La verdad era que le molestaba. Sus padres no andaban bien desde que ella tenía quince años, no obstante, fue hasta que cumplió los dieciocho, que se decidieron a iniciar con el proceso de divorcio formalmente. A pesar de que lo hiciesen de común acuerdo, ellos aun no aprendían a conllevar sus diferencias, por lo que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para perjudicarse uno al otro, ya fuera en el aspecto financiero o emocional. Por esa razón ella había decidido irse a vivir sola, alejada de ellos, de ambos, y por supuesto que la excusa _"Estaré más cerca de la facultad",_ fue acertadamente perfecta.

—Jamás seré como ellos. – pronunció para sí como una promesa de futuro, antes de que un sonido escandaloso captara su difusa atención.

Desvió su vista a la acera y advirtió un llamativo automóvil negro. El cristal de la ventana descendió dejando reconocer la sonrisa deslumbrante y precisa de Sasuke.

—¡Sakura! ¡Qué casualidad encontrarte! ¿Vives por aquí?, ¿Quieres que te lleve? –ofreció el chico con amabilidad.

A la joven se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡El cielo la había escuchado! ¡Ya no tendría que caminar esa tortuosa distancia! Amplió una blanca sonrisa y asintió encantada, agradeciendo su cordial atención. Subió en el asiento del copiloto y le indicó la dirección en la cual estaba su departamento. Olía a jazmines, la misma esencia que Ino usaba usualmente, seguramente acababa de dejarla en su casa. Sonrió. ¿Quién diría que en tan poco tiempo su compañera lograra su objetivo?

Sasuke la miro de soslayo y pudo notar su gesto.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? –inquirió con curiosidad, sin embargo, un rastro de satisfacción llego a su faz-. Ya sé, seguro estas pensando en lo afortunada que eres de que un chico tan apuesto como yo te lleve en su auto personalmente a tu casa, ¿No es así?

El comentario tomo desprevenida a la pelirosa, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que se tomara tanta confianza con ella como para decir ese tipo de cosas. Y es que en realidad, según su tono de voz, Sasuke no estaba flirteando con ella, sino que el comentario era más bien dicho en una broma inocente por divertirla.

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Eres mi héroe! ¿Qué hubiera hecho si ti? –le siguió el juego entre risas.

—¿Caminar? –quiso obviar él entre la broma.

—Tienes razón, me caíste del cielo. De no haber sido por ti, hubiese tenido que caminar mucho. Gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme.

—No hay problema, Sakura. Después de llevar a Ino a su casa, debía tomar este camino de regreso.

La joven le agradeció nuevamente y se abandonaron en una charla que brincó durante el trayecto por varios temas que fueron desde la razón por la cual ella vivía sola en un departamento y él en la gran ciudad, hasta el porqué ella dormía de revés en su cama y él no tomaba café después de las ocho de la noche.

—Una vez lo hice y no pude pegar ojo en toda la madrugada, fue la única vez que tome un libro y lo leí completo esperando que me diera sueño, pero eso nunca sucedió. –contó con gracia la anécdota.

Sakura sonrió y en seguida le indicó que habían llegado. Era un edificio de cuatro pisos bastante colorido ubicado entre un billar familiar y una cafetería bohemia. A Sasuke le pareció que eso concordaba con la personalidad de la chica y se sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué te parece mi paraíso personal? –preguntó la pelirosa en cuanto salió del auto y le vio admirando el lugar con curiosidad.

—Bastante interesante: billar, café, una cama cercana… -concedió el pelinegro.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen.

—No, ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

Sakura quiso articular un dicho popular, no obstante, la expresión de incredulidad que esbozó Sasuke la hizo cambiar de tema proponiéndole una partida de billar

—¿Sabes jugar? –inquirió el joven receloso.

Sakura fingió un mohín de enfado y se mostró ofendida por la acotación, asegurándole que sabía perfectamente manejar un taco, y que a menos que le diera miedo perder, él jugaría con ella. El ojinegro aceptó el desafío y entraron ambos al establecimiento pidiendo una mesa y un triángulo.

Cada quién tomó un taco y el joven le cedió a Sakura la ocasión de abrir la partida. La pelirosa aceptó encantada y distribuyó con fuerza las bolas, introduciendo un trío en un par de hoyos. Sakura aparentó no estar satisfecha, pero el chico sabía que estaba disfrutando la delicia de estarle haciendo tragar sus palabras y no pudo menos que sonreírse ante ello.

Al cabo de tres partidas, de las cuales en dos Sakura resultó triunfadora por una bola de diferencia, salieron del lugar con Sasuke argumentando que simplemente había tenido mucha suerte en el juego, tratando así de excusar su derrota.

Permanecieron un momento delante del edificio de Sakura, volviendo a hundirse en otra interesante platica hasta que el estomago de la chica le demandó algo de alimento.

—Sasuke, muero de hambre. ¿Te apetece entrar a comer algo? Te aseguro que no morirás de indigestión. –dijo la pelirosa, asombrándose a sí misma por la invitación que había hecho, dado que jamás había dejado a nadie entrar a su departamento.

Sasuke también vaciló un poco. Sorprendiéndose a su vez por el mismo motivo, sin embargo, le pareció buena idea. Después de todo se la estaba pasando muy bien con ella.

—Si tú me invitas, acepto el ofrecimiento. Vamos. –accedió el.

Subieron al segundo piso y entraron a la pieza. Era pequeño, pero bien distribuido. Contaba con una pequeña salita de estar, una cocineta del tamaño necesario y un prolongado pasillo tras el cual se escondían tres habitaciones intercaladas entre sí. Todo el departamento se cubría en tonos claros y marrones; a Sasuke le pareció un lugar acogedor en comparación con la enorme casa en la que solo vivían tres personas. Su madre, su padre, y él.

Sakura le sacó de sus pensamientos, invitándole a sentarse en lo que ella dejaba sus cosas e iba en busca de algo a la cocina. Sasuke entonces tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y miró a la mesita de cristal que se situaba en el centro, llena de lo que al parecer eran revistas y videos. Se puso a curiosear un poco y tomó algunas de las revistas. Frunció el ceño al echar un vistazo su contenido y esbozó una sonrisa más, otra de las varias que la chica le había robado aquella tarde. Definitivamente era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Por sus manos circularon un par de revistas de automóviles, tres tomos de manga y seis libros de literatura; de los cuales dos eran de poesía medieval, _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ de Jane Austen, _"Drácula"_ de Bram Stocker, y dos más de mitología griega. Entre los videos que pudo observar, tres eran documentales históricos y de naturaleza, en tanto que los restantes, alrededor de cinco, eran de anime japonés.

—Así que te gusta el manga y el anime, ¿Eh? –comentó el joven cuando Sakura le ofreció un vaso de soda.

—Ah, eso. Sí, me fascina como no tienes idea.

—Es raro encontrar jóvenes de nuestra edad que aún les guste ese tipo de cosas. A mí también me gusta, creo que es bastante divertido.

—Dile eso a mi madre –comentó la pelirosa, llevando dos platos a la pequeña mesa de cristal-. Odia que vea estas cosas, según ella ya estoy demasiado "crecidita" para perder el tiempo con esas tonterías. –pronunció simulando la voz molesta de su madre.

A Sasuke se le escapó una risa ante la imitación y Sakura no hizo otra cosa que correspondérsela del mismo modo.

—Espero que te guste la _lasagna_, no tengo otra cosa en el horno. –advirtió la chica al sentarse en el otro sillón.

El joven negó en agradecimiento y después de un par de bromas acerca de sus capacidades culinarias, comenzaron a comer.

Las primeras estrellas en el cielo, los sorprendieron a mitad del décimo capítulo de una serie de anime japonés. Sasuke se regocijaba ante las hazañas del villano y Sakura estaba que se moría de los nervios por el próximo desenlace. De pronto, al timbrazo agudo del teléfono hizo saltar a Sakura de su asiento y tras ser motivo de burla del joven, fue a contestar:

—¿Diga? Habla Sakura.

El joven pelinegro distrajo parte de su atención a la conversación de la pelirosa, esbozando una mueca de burla cuando distinguió algunas frases: _"¿Madre?", "No, no estoy viendo eso", "No empieces de nuevo…", "¿A qué viene la llamada?..."_

La joven estuvo un par de minutos más y regresó a la sala, evidentemente con una cara de fastidio.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿A qué viene esa cara? –cuestiono el ojinegro en cuanto la vió desplomarse en el sofá.

—Resulta que mi querida madre quiere hacerme una visita de ocasión. Dice que viene en camino y que deje de ver esas tonterías para niños. –dijo refiriéndose a las imágenes de la televisión.

Sasuke pronto se puso de pie y sacó el disco del reproductor para guardarlo en el estuche. Tomo los demás videos que estaban en la mesita y los colocó en el mueble de madera que estaba frente a él, igual que los libros y revistas que anteriormente había hojeado.

—Entonces, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Ya es un poco tarde y si tu madre llega y me encuentra aquí, quizá se moleste. –enunció el joven tomando su chaqueta.

—Sí, claro. Ella reza porque me case. –murmuró la pelirosa rodando los ojos.

—¿Has dicho algo? –pregunto el chico creyendo haberla escuchado hablar.

—¿Eh? No. Decía que tengas cuidado en el camino. –balbuceó con una risa nerviosa.

Sasuke agradeció su deseo y le pidió que le permitiera entrar a su cuarto de baño. Sakura le indicó el pasillo y una de las puertas que ahí se hallaban. El ojinegro caminó por el pasillo y abrió una de las habitaciones, sin embargo, de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que se había equivocado de puerta, puesto que por lo que podía ver, eso no podía ser otra cosa que su cuarto. Llevado por el misticismo que irradiaba ese lugar, se internó en él.

Eran cuatro paredes cubiertas en color morado. Al fondo se encontraba una amplia cama con edredones grises, y un ventanal justo al lado de ésta. Había un armario, un pequeño escritorio y una repisa repleta de figuras de colección. Por todas partes podía ver adornos de hadas, mariposas, planetas, estrellas, diminutas reliquias y esculturas egipcias y griegas.

Se encontró también, con un librero frente a su cama lleno de piedras preciosas y obviamente de un montón de libros de diversas temáticas, varios tomos de manga y una pila interminable de videos de diversa índole también.

Una sonrisa se dibujó cuando notó algo inusual pero que a él le pareció bastante conveniente: en la habitación no había ni un solo muñeco de peluche ni nada que tuviera que ver con algo de felpa. ¡Cómo odiaba esas cosas! Aunque la mayoría, sino es que todas las mujeres que conocía, tenían debilidad por esos demonios de peluche y tenían toneladas de ellos.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? –llamóle Sakura asombrada de encontrarle en su espacio personal, aunque eso no la molestaba en lo absoluto.

El pelinegro se turbó ante el llamado y se sintió descubierto como un niño a mitad de una travesura.

—Este… Yo… -comenzó a balbucear, quizá se molestara porque hubiere entrado allí -. Me equivoqué de puerta, no pude encontrar tu cuarto de baño. Disculpa por estar aquí.

Sakura sonrió y negó el que estuviese molesta, al contrario, no creía que fuere tan curioso y le comentó que esperaba que no pensase que era una maniática infantil como su madre. Sasuke comenzó entonces a reír con ella y le explicó que le parecía bastante interesante su habitación; cuando, ambos escucharon el sonido del timbre sonar.

Sakura suspiró al imaginar que era su madre y Sasuke lamento internamente el aún permanecer ahí. Quizá le causaría problemas a Sakura.

—¿Tienes prisa? –preguntóle Sakura a Sasuke.

—¿Eh? –enunció aún sin entender-. No, la verdad es que no.

—¿Aceptarías quedarte aquí alrededor de una media hora? De verdad me encantaría evitarte un tortuoso interrogatorio por parte de mi madre. Créeme, es peor que un agente del FBI –señaló apenada -. Pero si tienes que irte ya, asumiré mi papel de kamikaze con tal de que no te haga ni una sola pregunta y puedas salir de aquí sano y salvo. –terminó de decir.

Sasuke rió y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

—No hay problema. Haré tu fantasía realidad: tenerme de rehén en tu habitación. –concedió con picardía.

Sakura no resistió y soltó una carcajada, después le guiño un ojo y se encaminó a abrir la puerta.

El chico suspiró y se puso a caminar por la habitación con toda la libertad del mundo. Hasta allí llegaban las voces femeninas y su conversación:_"¡Hija!"_ Seguro era la mamá. _"¡Madre!"_ Definitivamente esa era Sakura, y por cierto, una Sakura no muy animada.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar y se detuvo frente al buró con fotos que ahí había, eran tres. En la primera estaba Sakura con dos personas que al parecer eran sus padres, allí parecía tener unos quince años y claramente se le podía ver feliz. En la segunda también estaba ella y sus amigas: Hinata, TenTen, Temari e Ino. Quizá esa foto tendría dos años. Y, en la última, que fue la que más le llamó la atención, estaba ella muy sonriente abrazando por la espalda a un chico de cabellos chocolate y ojos perla, de chaqueta y enormes audífonos. No supo asegurar cuanto tendría aquella foto, pero por la familiaridad que parecía irradiar, supuso que sería su novio, aunque extrañamente hasta el día de hoy la había visto siempre sola.

Dejó las fotografías y fue a otro de los recónditos lugares de la habitación, ahí se topó con una carpeta de dibujo y varios cuadros al óleo, y se dio cuenta, que ella gustaba de pintar y dibujar. Definitivamente esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

Fue hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera, era una calle bastante tranquila. Las voces seguían llegando desde la sala: _"¿Sabes lo que hizo tu padre esta vez?",_ la madre de nuevo. _"¿Madre, cuando os dejareis de pelear?", "No, no es por descortesía, ni porque no quiera escucharte, pero mañana tengo un examen importante, ¿Podríamos conversar animadamente otro día?",_ escuchó decir a la pelirosa.

Se recostó en la cama y miró el adorno oriental que tenía en el techo. Inmediatamente la fragancia que desprendían los almohadones inundó su mente: rosas silvestres. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación que le producía aquel aroma y sintió sus sentidos adormecerse.

Oyó su nombre lejanamente, su nombre en la voz de Sakura. Fue hasta que su conciencia volvió en sí que se percató que se había quedado dormido.

—Discúlpame, me quede dormido. ¿Ya se fue tu mamá? –preguntó al ponerse de pie.

—Afortunadamente sí. Ya puedes irte sin peligro alguno. –comentó divertida.

Salieron de la habitación y Sakura lo acompaño a la puerta.

—Pues bien, me voy. Gracias por la comida, te debo una. Hoy me divertí mucho en verdad. Creo que por fin he hecho una amiga. – señaló él con una sincera sonrisa.

—Creo que yo también. –respondió la pelirosa antes de verlo desaparecer por el pasillo.

A partir de aquel día, Sakura y Sasuke se volvieron casi inseparables. Compartían algunas clases juntos y su tiempo libre también. Algunas veces iban al cine o a caminar, otras, la pasaban en el departamento de Sakura o lo que se les ocurriese por hacer. Eso a menos que Sasuke tuviese que ver a Ino o que Sakura tuviese que hacer algo importante.

Encontraron el uno en el otro a un mejor amigo. Sasuke jamás pensó que tendría por confidente a una mujer, de hecho, no concebía la amistad pura con una fémina. Sin embargo, Sakura le hacía sentir diferente, podía hablar con ella de cualquier tema, desde la cosa más trivial, hasta cosas de su vida y pensamiento personal. Ella era una extraña mezcla de inocencia y madurez, de amabilidad y soledad, de belleza e inteligencia. En sí, Sakura era para él el mejor amigo encarnado en una mujer. Con ella sentía libertad y confianza de hacer cosas, de hablar cosas y de sentir cosas.

Sakura por su lado, nunca había tenido un mejor amigo. Era cierto que por su alegría y forma de ser estaba rodeada por varios amigos y amigas que le brindaban su amistad sincera, sin embargo, un _mejor amigo_, una persona que fuese confidente y cómplice no había conocido en su vida. Hinata había sido lo más cercano a eso, pero desde que andaba de novia con Naruto, se veían mucho menos que antes. Con Sasuke podía ser ella misma sin tener que fingir ser alguien más. En sí, no buscaba su aprobación, simplemente compartir sus gustos, pensamientos y, para sorpresa de ella, parte de sus vivencias. Le gustaba que tuviesen cosas en común. Por primera vez no se sentía como un espécimen extraño con gustos extravagantes. Con él podía desenvolverse libremente sin ser juzgada, además de que su rutina diaria comenzaba a resultarle divertida.

Bastante divertida a decir verdad.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya está este segundo capítulo, ojalá lo haya disfrutado. Me divertí mucho escribiendolo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, es motivante, en especial a: _Dana Haruno y Raven Sakura._

.

¡Kisu!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	3. Fotos

.

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo III

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[En tu habitación, donde las almas desaparecen, sólo existes tú aquí____._

_____¿Me guiarás hasta tu sillón, o me dejarás yaciendo aquí?]_

.

Estaba por concluir el semestre. Tan sólo faltaban un par de semanas para que el periodo terminase, y eso era motivo de júbilo después de tanto trabajo en la sección de finales.

Sakura salía de clase y se dirigió a la cafetería, allí a una cuantas mesas pudo distinguir a Hinata. La chica la llamo con una mano y Sakura se fue a encontrar con ella.

—¡Hola Hina! ¡Qué milagro verte aquí, y sola! –exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa.

La ojiperla se levanto y la abrazó. Tenían tiempo de no verse porque la mayoría del tiempo lo distribuía entre sus deberes escolares y su novio. Sintió alejarse de Sakura, antes eran inseparables; sin embargo, aquel joven de mirada azulada y cabellos rubios le había robado el corazón sin esperarlo. Aun hablaba con Sakura por teléfono, pero obviamente no era lo mismo como cuando salían y conversaban por horas. Además, ahora Sakura también estaba ocupada con otra persona, no obstante, eso le preocupaba.

—¿Y Naruto? ¿Quedaste con él aquí? –pregunto Sakura sentándose con ella.

—No. De hecho te esperaba a ti. Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo. –confeso Hinata.

—Pues tú dirás. –dijo la pelirosa un tanto extrañada.

—Muy bien. Trataré de ser directa, ¿Está bien? –advirtió la de ojos perla.

Sakura asintió.

—Sakura, ¿Tú y Sasuke están saliendo? –soltó la joven.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –devolvió Sakura confusa.

—A que si están saliendo como algo más que amigos. Quizá te ha pedido que fueses su novia.

A Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro, evidentemente eso la había turbado.

—¿De qué hablas, Hinata? –dijo en cuanto pudo articular palabra-. ¿Cómo puedes insinuar una cosa como esa? Sabes bien que él está saliendo con Ino. Además yo… jamás he visto a Sasuke de ese modo –complementó totalmente contrariada.

Y era verdad. Nunca había reparado en ello. Era cierto que se daba cuenta que él era muy atractivo, eso no lo podía negar, sin embargo, de ahí a pensar que él pudiese tener algo con ella, algo mas "allá"; jamás se lo había planteado, hasta ahora en los labios de Hinata.

—¿Qué, acaso no sabes? –cuestionó su amiga.

—¿Saber qué?

—El fín de semana, Sasuke terminó con Ino. ¿En verdad no lo sabías? –inquirió Hinata con algo de asombro. Quizá andaba errada en sus conclusiones.

Sakura negó sorprendida. De verdad no tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué Sasuke haría una cosa así? No le había visto desde la semana pasada porque había ido a quedarse unos días en casa de su padre, después de que le rogase que lo hiciera. A Sakura no le quedó más remedio, así que no había tenido oportunidad de contactar con Sasuke. Le intrigaba saber el porqué de aquella locura.

—Pues, al parecer discutieron. Ino me llamó y fui a verla a su casa, se veía bastante mal. La calmé un poco y me contó que esa tarde Sasuke la llevaba a casa como siempre, pero tuvieron que hacer una parada en el cajero porque él debía hacer un encargo de su padre. Entonces ella se quedó en el auto mientras él iba al banco –relató Hinata, haciendo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café-. Ino se dió cuenta que Sasuke había olvidado su celular en el asiento, así que como no tenía nada qué hacer se puso a curiosear en el teléfono. Y fue que encontró las fotos.

—¿Qué fotos? –indagó Sakura aún sin comprender.

—Algunas de él con ella, de él con sus padres, de él con Naruto; pero las más eran de Sasuke contigo. Ella creyó que eso era normal puesto que son muy amigos y andan juntos para todos lados, no obstante, encontró un par que no le parecieron muy inocentes que digamos. –confesó la peliazul mirando con atención a su amiga.

Sakura palideció al recordar. En una ocasión tomaron esas fotos a modo de juego y a la vez para sacarla de un apuro. El encargado del billar donde iba Sakura a jugar la molestaba queriendo cortejarla. La chica estaba harta de la situación y le contó a Sasuke, provocando que éste último le propusiera un método efectivo para alejarlo de ella: irían al billar a jugar una partida y él fingiría ser su novio para que el tipo ese la dejara en paz de una buena vez. A Sakura le pareció una excelente idea, pues nunca le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza las cosas que Hinata le contaba ahora.

Entraron tomados de la mano y jugaron "cariñosamente" un par de partidas. Sasuke, con una sonrisa burlona para "rematar" le pidió al encargado de manera inocente que les tomara un par de fotos. Fue allí exactamente que esas fotos aparecieron: en una Sasuke la abrazaba por la espalda cruzando ambas manos por su cintura, mientras que su rostro se apoyaba en la curvatura de su cuello, ambos sonreían. En la otra, era Sakura quien le abrazaba. Sentada en la mesa de billar, Sasuke se colocaba en medio de sus piernas mirando al frente. Sakura apoyaba el rostro en su hombro mientras cruzaba un brazo a mitad de su pecho y el otro del costado a su hombro; un abrazo similar al que Sasuke había observado en la foto de su habitación con aquel joven de ojos perla.

Sakura lo meditó un poco y cayó en cuenta de que esas fotos no eran para nada inocentes. Un ligero sonrojo adornó sus pómulos y tomo un poco de aire. Qué lío había armado.

—Hinata, creo que todo ha sido un mal entendido. Sasuke y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación. –argumentó Sakura, suplicando que Hinata le creyese.

—Pero eso no es todo. Ino le reclamó a Sasuke lo de las fotos pidiendo una explicación, pero él enseguida se molestó por la insinuación y porque hubiere hurgado en sus cosas personales, diciéndole que odiaba que le controlasen y más aún que le armaran ese tipo de escenas. Sasuke entonces la llevo a casa sin decir palabra, pero en cuanto la dejo en la puerta, le dijo que lo mejor era que terminasen y siguieran siendo amigos, dejándola allí sin poder decirle nada más. Al entrar, me llamó y fui en seguida a verla. –concluyó la chica.

Sakura escuchaba y sentía cierta culpabilidad. Quiso articular algo, no obstante, su amiga la detuvo.

—Yo te creo Sakura, pero deberías aclarar todo con Ino. En verdad ella cree que Sasuke tiene algo contigo –sugirió Hinata con un poco de preocupación, después de todo eran amigas-. Bueno me voy, Naruto quedó de esperarme en el estacionamiento. Te llamo para juntarnos un día de estos, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. –terminó de decir, abrazando a la ojiverde.

Sakura correspondió el abrazo y la vió marcharse, dejándole demasiado pensativa por lo que acababa de contarle. Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke.

.

.

Estacionó el coche en uno de los cajones del edificio en el que vivía ella. No es que le haya caído de extraño que le citara en su departamento, y mucho menos el que demandara verle, lo que quizá le extrañó fue el tono de voz que había usado. Que él recordara, no le había gastado ninguna broma últimamente, ni nada parecido que le hiciera usar esa entonación. Quiso pensar que era su imaginación, pero cayó en la cuenta de que lo más probable fuese que se hubiere enterado de la nueva noticia. Aunque a decir verdad no encontraba la razón de que eso fuera motivo de disgusto para la pelirosa ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, no quiso tentar a su suerte y en el camino pasó a comprar un poco de comida china, probablemente eso mitigara cualquiera que fuese lo que se avecinara.

Subió al piso y tocó varias veces ininterrumpidas el timbre, Sakura sabría de inmediato que era él. A pocos instantes la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una seria Sakura en coletas, pero más que miedo su expresión le dio risa.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? –preguntó Sakura haciéndose a un lado para que él entrase.

El pelinegro entró y se instaló cual si fuera su casa, dejó la comida en la barra de la cocina y fue a abrir la nevera en busca de algo de beber. Pero eso ya no era extraño. Cada día que pasaba desde la primera vez que Sakura le hubiere invitado a comer, la confianza había aumentado y con ella la libertad de decir, hacer, actuar y sentir. Y eso, a ambos les agradaba.

—Yo soy el invitado, yo hago las preguntas –dijo Sasuke en cuanto se sentó en el sofá -. ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes esa cara de pocos amigos? Y no es que tengas muchos por cierto, pero por lo menos yo si la he notado.

Sakura comenzó a reír, la verdad era que ese papel de mujer enfadada y seria no le iba para nada, y menos aún con Sasuke de por medio, con él las risas brotaban casi por inercia. Negó levemente con humor y se fue a curiosear lo que el "caballero" había traído.

—Con que venías preparado ¿Eh? Yo soy un caso extraordinario, así que cuando quieras contentar a una chica no es comida china lo que debes llevarle, sino otras cosas cursis: rosas, peluches, cartitas. Tu sabes, cosas de chicas. –comentó la pelirosa sacando todo de la bolsa.

—Pero tú eres una chica, ¿Qué puedes decir sobre eso, Sakura? –apuntó el joven con cierta picardía en su voz.

—Dije que yo era un caso extraordinario, no cuento en esa lista. –devolvió echando para atrás uno de los mechones que caían de sus coletas.

Sakura le pidió a Sasuke que le ayudara a poner la mesa mientras ella servía los platos, su charla entonces resultó de lo más trivial como siempre: cosas de la escuela, clases, anécdotas. Se sentaron en la salita y comieron con tranquilidad, parecía que les hubieren dado cuerda para enlazar conversación, no hubo un sólo instante que no estuviera plagado de alguna risa, palabra, frase o lo que fuera que no hiciesen cuando estaban juntos.

Sasuke llevó los platos al fregadero y Sakura le observó por primera vez a detalle, recordando las palabras de Hinata: _"Sakura, ¿Tú y Sasuke están saliendo?" _No le había mentido a su amiga, en realidad nunca había visto en Sasuke nada más que un buen amigo, sin embargo, ahora que se daba cuenta, él no sólo era atractivo físicamente (hasta un ciego podía ver eso), sino que también era una buena persona. Ahora que lo meditaba, Sasuke era guapo, era inteligente, lindo cuando quería, compartía todos sus gustos, congeniaba con ella, era divertido, podía hablar con él y escucharle por horas…

—¿En que estas pensando, Sakura? –dijo tocando su frente con el dedo índice para sacarla de su trance.

Sakura reaccionó al instante y un sonrojo la asaltó sin premeditación al notar su cercanía.

—¿Es que te has enamorado de mí? –sugirió el chico con su altanera sonrisa.

En otra circunstancia, Sakura le habría seguido el juego. Sasuke disfrutaba de jugar así con ella, pero ambos sabían que era simple diversión, que en realidad no hablaban en serio. No obstante, Sakura sintió palpitar su corazón con fuerza y una gélida descarga recorrió su espina dorsal. Los pensamientos desordenados le aturdieron el espíritu y sin más, se quedó sin habla. Sasuke notó su desconcierto y prefirió detener la jugarreta, divisando por vez primera incomodidad en su rostro.

—¿Y qué era eso tan urgente que querías preguntarme? –indagó para aliviar la tensión extraña que ahí se había formado.

Sakura se incorporó y le miró de frente con ambas manos en la cintura.

—¿Me podrías explicar qué es eso de que terminaste con Ino? Y no es como que me importe mucho pero ella es mi amiga.

—¿Y yo no lo soy? –preguntó el chico indignado.

—Eso es diferente, Sasuke.

—¿En que es diferente, Sakura? ¿En que ella es mujer? -respondió un poco irritado, ese tema le estaba cayendo en el hígado-. No sé por qué les molesta tanto que lo haya hecho. Primero Naruto, luego Hinata ¿Y ahora tú? Eso en especial me sorprende –apuntó él.

—Pero sabes que todo fue un malentendido ¿No? ¿Por qué no se lo aclaras y ya?

Sasuke rodó los ojos con cansancio.

—Te voy a ser sincero, Sakura. A ti no puedo ocultarte nada. La verdad es que Ino es una chica demasiado fastidiosa.

Sakura iba a replicar, pero el joven continuó:

—No niego que es una chica linda y que puede ser amable cuando quiere, sin embargo, la única cosa que tenemos en común es que vamos en la misma facultad. Ella no disfruta con lo que a mí me gusta y viceversa; digamos que ella es muy complicada para mi gusto. Además sabes que odio que me controlen, y ni qué decir de las escenas de celos. –concluyó cruzado de brazos.

Sakura no pudo esconder su asombro por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—O sea que, ¿No fue solo por las fotos? –cuestionó ella, por alguna razón aliviada.

El pelinegro negó con una sonrisa.

—No es que estuvieras preocupada por tu amiga, en realidad no querías sentir culpa, ¿No es así? –comentó él con perspicacia.

La pelirosa sintió de pronto sus mejillas arder y un palpitar en la boca del estomago. ¿Eso acaso era verdad? Sasuke notó nuevamente la tensión en su gesto y se acercó a ella tomándole de la mano.

—Hoy andas muy atolondrada, Haruno. Vamos a despabilarte con una partida de billar –sentenció caminando con ella a la puerta, pero a los dos pasos se volvió a ella-: Y esta vez no habrá fotos, lo prometo. –terminó guiñándole un ojo.

El carmín en sus pómulos volvió a aparecer. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? En todo el tiempo que había convivido con Sasuke, nunca se había sonrojado, ni mucho menos tenido algún sentimiento extraño hacia él. ¡Maldita la hora en que Hinata pronunció aquellas palabras!

Jaló la mano de Sasuke para que se detuviera y le miró fijo.

—¿Vas a volver con Ino? –preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de que eso saliera de su boca.

—No lo creo, la prefiero como una amiga. Aunque si la cuestión es tener novia simplemente por tener a alguien, preferiría que fueras tú. A ti ya te conozco. –contestó sonriendo, jalando su mano después para continuar su camino al billar.

"_Sakura, tú y Sasuke ¿Están saliendo?"_, resonó de nuevo en su cabeza.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Tercer chapter up! Y ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? A mí sí :p

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por todas sus alertas y sus comentarios, me animan a continuar, en especial a: _setsuna17, Lilu the little witch, kyo nakamura, y Raven Sakura (ambas personalidades :p)_. Corran la voz de este fic, me harán mas feliz!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

¡Kisu!

.

*Sol*


	4. Hallazgos

.

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo IV

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[Tu inocencia favorita, tu premio favorito,_

_______tu sonrisa favorita, tu esclavo favorito.]_

.

Atravesó por las puertas de cristal buscando la sala de ensayos. _"Mis clases terminaran a las tres de la tarde, si quieres puedes ir a buscarme a la sala de ensayos"_, exactamente esas habían sido las palabras de Sakura.

De entre todas sus excentricidades y locuras, ahora se sumaba una más a su lista: clases de danza árabe. Y no es como que le extrañara demasiado, lo que le contrariaba era saber de dónde diablos sacaba tanto tiempo libre. Definitivamente sólo ella lo sabía.

Se adentró en la sala y se detuvo en el umbral, aun no concluían la sesión. En el estrecho escenario se congregaban quince jovencitas aproximadamente de su edad, entre las que pudo divisar a su amiga pelirosa. Todas vestían de forma similar pero de colores dispares, con largos velos anudados a la cadera simulando amplias faldas que con cualquier movimiento parecían cobrar vida propia. A ello se le sumaba una especie de pañuelo o cinturón con figuras de monedas que emitían un cascabeleo al andar.

El talle de las jóvenes se visualizaba descubierto, solo un top cubría la parte de arriba, aunque a Sasuke más le pareció un brasiere con lentejuelas brillantes de los que pendían largos hilos de colores con diminutas monedas al final de cada uno y enlistados en un asimétrico que tenían su pendiente en el ombligo de cada mujer. Se hallaban con los pies descalzos, luciendo en sus tobillos delgadas cadenas de plata, ciertamente que el panorama era tentador para cualquier espécimen masculino, sin embargo, lo mejor estaba por comenzar.

—Muy bien, chicas –llamóles una mujer de cabellera rubia. Seguramente la profesora -. Para concluir la clase de hoy ensayaremos la pieza que presentaremos en el festival cultural, después podremos irnos. Hagámoslo bien. –apuntó la mujer colocándose al frente para llevar la guía.

Sasuke permaneció recargado en la entrada sin atreverse a entrar, prefirió quedarse mirando desde allí. Notó cuando las jóvenes se alineaban en una hilera recta para comenzar la danza en cuanto la melodía sonase.

Lentas y acompasadas cuerdas de un alud resonaron por el salón y, ¿un violín? En realidad no podía distinguir el sonido del instrumento, sólo podía sentirse envuelto poco a poco por la tonada misteriosa y sutil. A la par, la hilera ante sus ojos que encabezaba la profesora, hacía parecer que ella era la única en el escenario; no obstante, al ritmo de los acordes comenzaron a desprenderse de sus costados innumerables brazos, viva imagen de _Vishnú_.

La cadencia con que se movían todas esas extremidades le perturbó, debido quizá a la enigmática música y al efecto elegante que producía aquel movimiento. El pelinegro parpadeó cuando una a una, de modo acompasado con otro tipo de cuerdas que señalaba el cambio de ritmo, se fueron diseminando por el escenario horizontalmente hasta realizar un semicírculo perfecto. Por un minuto le pareció estar viendo un claro holograma multicolor.

El compás de la melodía cambió. Sumándose al ritual de sonidos, los ecos de unos tambores que había escuchado de su compañera se llamaban _"darbuka"_; al igual que podían distinguirse numerosas panderetas que no recordaba cómo le había mencionado que se llamaban. En conjunto, la melodía se había transformado en un rito rítmico y contagioso, por no mencionar la sensualidad que transmitía tan solo al oído.

Visualmente, en aquel semicírculo glorioso, no pudo asimilar lo que contemplaba: quince cuerpos moviéndose cadenciosamente dentro de un ritmo cuasi-profético y enigmático. Las monedas ajustadas a sus caderas y las que colgaban de su corsé repiqueteaban ante las sugerentes sacudidas que llevaban a cabo con cada miembro de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, su vista no pudo evitar posarse en el rostro conocido, en la nueva faceta que le miraba a su cómplice cotidiana.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, sujeto tan solo con una diadema color de rojo como su vestimenta. Las hebras color de rosáceo se esparcían por su frente, sus hombros y espalda, ajustándose con el ondular de su cuerpo. La observó bailar en consonancia con el compás de la pieza que resonaba en el lugar, quedó prendado del oscilar armonioso de su abdomen desnudo y por primera vez contempló la estrechez y curvatura precisa de su cintura.

Las caderas de la pelirosa también fueron objeto de su admiración en cuanto se agitaron en busca de una concordancia con la tonada de la música, llevando consigo el movimiento pendular de las cadenas que caían de su fajilla. Sus brazos fluctuaban en figuras etéreas por el aire, cambiando de posición según el vaivén de su cuerpo.

Sasuke jamás la vió tan hermosa.

Su expresión contenía misterio con toques de desafío, como si invitase a la tentación pero con una advertencia silente reflejada en sus ojos, sus verdes ojos. La visión de la desnudez de sus hombros y el movimiento oscilatorio de su pecho, batiéndose con los dobleces de su cintura y la cadencia de sus caderas, le obligó a tragar saliva. ¡Dios, irradiaba y destilaba sensualidad en cada pose!

El sonido climático de los instrumentos anunció el final, y con él vinieron una escala de baile frenético que culminó con los velos con los que habían danzado en el suelo. Y en ningún momento pudo Sasuke dejar de mirar a la bailarina de la cabellera pálida.

Momentáneamente sintió la falta de aire y abandonó el umbral, en busca del servicio de caballeros. Entró y humedeció su rostro con agua fría. La visión que aún se proyectaba en su mente, le llevaban a configurar un nuevo escenario en el que se desarrollaban escenas no muy sanas al respecto. Se sintió ofuscado, debía apartar eso de su cabeza. ¡Ella era su mejor amiga!

Suspiró hondamente hasta que percibió enfriar sus ideas. Reconocía que ella era hermosa, desde que le conoció lo supo. Le gustaban sus jades ojos, transmitían una paz y una confianza que no había conocido nunca. A ello debía agregar que era inteligente, amable y divertida. Era extravagante en algunas ocasiones, pero eso era una de las cualidades que le gustaba apreciar en ella, para él eso era adentrarse en busca de cosas nuevas cada día, con ella era buscar lo desconocido, lo misterioso, lo olvidado.

Lo que había visto era una de las cualidades que no conocía aun: la sensualidad y la pasión que escondía en su espíritu. Y por un momento él la quiso para sí, toda ella; con sus locuras, con sus virtudes y cualidades, con sus errores y excentricidades, pero la quiso para sí, y se culpó por ello. Ambos eran amigos… sólo amigos.

Volvió a adentrar aire en sus pulmones, limpiando con eso el estado perturbador en que se hallaba. Tomó su chaqueta y salió en busca de ella, lo más probable es que ya estuviera lista para irse. Se la topó justo en la puerta de salida, vestida en su habitual ordinario pero aún así la veía hermosa: ligeramente sonrojada por el ejercicio, jeans, blusa de tirantes, sandalias doradas, trenzado su cabello…

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke? Te ves bastante pálido. –preguntó la chica acercándose para ver sus ojos en busca de algún indicio.

El gesto desconcertó al pelinegro, notando su tentadora cercanía. Dió dos pasos hacia atrás y viró la mirada hacia otra parte, ocultando a la vez el ligero rubor que le había asaltado.

—¿Qué me ha de pasar? Estas delirando mujer ¿Nos vamos? –cuestionó adelantándose a la salida.

—¡Espérame, Sasuke! –pidió la pelirosa alcanzándole- ¿Me podrías decir a dónde vamos? –preguntó asiéndose de su brazo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se tensó ante el toque, revelándose en su imaginación el vaivén de sus caderas, más no la apartó. Íntimamente disfrutaba del roce inocente, albergando en su interior un escondido sentimiento de felicidad. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su curiosidad y comentó:

—¿Qué no es obvio? Muero de hambre, ¿Tú no?

Sakura asintió complacida por su gesto y por el detalle de poder caminar a su lado de aquel modo, algo en su pecho se estaba gestando, no sabía que era pero la hacía sentirse satisfecha. _"Sólo somos amigos"_, se refrendó al mirarle, _"Sólo amigos"_.

—¿ Y me podrías decir por qué se te dió por la danza árabe? –cuestionó el chico al llegar al estacionamiento y abrir la puerta del auto.

—Bueno, es que la profesora Tsunade me invitó al taller. Ya nos conocíamos de una convención de arte en la que coincidimos, y cuando me la encontré en la facultad charlamos y me invitó a integrarme a sus clases de danza. Me pareció buena idea así que me inscribí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te parece mala idea? –contó ella, adentrándose en el Cooper.

Sasuke negó levemente, arrancando el coche.

—Es sólo que siempre me he preguntado de dónde demonios sacas tanto tiempo libre, parece que nunca tienes nada qué hacer. –dijo en mofa mientras tomaba la avenida principal.

Sakura acuñó una mueca de inconformidad y se volteó hacia la ventana dignamente, aparentemente con el orgullo herido.

—Por cierto, bailas muy bien. Te sienta bien ese atuendo. –comentó sin apartar la vista del camino, estaba demasiado aturdido con sus palabras que no se sintió capaz de enfrentarle.

Sakura sonrió de lado y encendió la radio. Volvió la vista a la ventana y murmuró en un tono que el pudiese escucharle:

—Gracias. Esa camisa también te sienta bien.

Ambos rieron en la circunstancia, pero ello abarcaba más allá de lo que sus mentes pudieren atisbar. Fue justo en ese preciso momento que todo comenzó a configurarse, que todo comenzó a cambiar. Las atenciones, las acciones y los encuentros disfrazados de amistad les llevaron a hacerse más cercanos, si es que eso era posible. Un juego de seducción donde ellos eran protagonistas surgió sutilmente, y es que ellos mismos no eran consientes del hecho, simplemente movidos por el señuelo siempre engañoso de la amistad incondicional, fueron arrastrados de a poco por la corriente de la atracción.

Días y semanas pasaban en los que las palabras contenían un significado que atravesaba el sentido común: cada roce, toque o gesto iba cargado de una emoción diferente. Sakura siempre creyó, o simplemente se le hizo más fácil disuadirse con su ya clásico: _"Somos amigos"_, lo cual le llevaba a aceptar el coqueteo como algo usual y cotidiano.

Sasuke por su parte, quería justificarse de manera similar, no obstante para él no pasaba para nada inadvertido que una química extraña que traspasaba los límites de la inocente amistad, se hacía presente cada vez que se veían. El semestre se había reanudado y ellos habían ingresado las mismas materias con los mismos profesores. Comían juntos, él la llevaba a casa y la mayoría de las veces se quedaba parte de la tarde con ella y a veces hasta muy entrada la noche; salían al cine, al parque, iban a conciertos, al teatro o a las exposiciones culturales que a ambos les fascinaban. Pero él optaba por aceptar la situación internamente, sin decir nada, dejándola fluir libremente.

Era un escenario demasiado adictivo, le gustaba la liturgia que compartían por esa causa, aunque de algo sí estaba convencido: no dejaría por ningún motivo que su amistad terminase. Ella había tomado parte en su vida como la amiga que nunca pudo tener, una de las poquísimas personas en el mundo que le conocían a fondo, alguien que le otorgaba la libertad de desenvolverse sin temor de ser juzgado; por esa razón es que por ningún motivo se daría el lujo de perderla, aún así tuviese que matar el sentimiento que se iba formando dentro de su ser, cada día que compartían en su vida común.

.

.

Llevó los dedos a sus sienes con la intención de atenuar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con gestarse. ¡Recién era la tercera hora y ya estaba hasta el cuello!

Cuando se reanudó el semestre pensó que sería un periodo interesante y tranquilo, por no agregar que divertido; sin embargo jamás se imaginó que estaría frente a las puertas del infierno. ¿Qué de malo había en que ella y Sasuke se llevaran tan bien? Es decir, en su trato diario no había más que la expresión de su estrecha amistad, nada más, nada menos.

¿Qué culpa tenía ella que los demás no tuvieran amigos? Ella tenía uno, ¿Por qué tenían que envidiárselo? Mejor sería que se consiguieran alguno. Aunque a decir verdad, lo demás era un universo que solo incluía algunas compañeras de clases e Ino, que desde el incidente de las fotos se auto nombró su ex-amiga.

A sus allegados les constó que hizo varios intentos por hablar con ella y aclararle el malentendido suscitado con Sasuke, por lo menos para quedar bien en su relación y resbalarse la culpa que tenía por haber sido el detonante de su discusión, aunque ella muy bien sabía que eso no haría volver a Sasuke con ella, pero era el medio que tenía de expiación.

Así, sin que pudiese aclarar el asunto, sin aviso y traicioneramente, Ino le inició una guerra a muerte de la que ya estaba harta. Su primer estrategia sucia fue hacerse la victima ante todo mundo, diciendo a los cuatro vientos que ella había seducido a Sasuke sabiendo que él salía con Ino, una de sus más queridas amigas; de ese modo, estrenó nueva imagen moral: _la amiga ruin quita-novios_.

Por supuesto que las miradas de juez no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco los comentarios no muy agradables que se formulaban sobre ella. Ino era un dulce en almíbar y ¿Sasuke? Bien, gracias, él sólo era el típico chico confundido que cayó en las redes de la bruja pelirosa.

Nunca le importaron las opiniones ajenas, y aún cuando le incomodaban no veía el motivo para que ahora le importasen, así que igual que agua fresca, se le escurrían a los pies. Lo que en realidad le tenía hasta la coronilla eran los constantes boicoteos del que era blanco. Ante los profesores, en la entrega de trabajos, ensayos o en la formación de equipos.

De no ser por Sasuke lo más seguro es que se fuera exiliada de la clase o algo así. Él parecía no notar nada de lo que acontecía o fingía no hacerlo, y es que a pesar de que las maldades era dirigidas a ella, las arpías se cuidaban muy bien de que él no se diese cuenta, quedando seguramente como una neurótica paranoica. Verdaderamente ella intentó ser tolerante, sin embargo la paciencia desbordó sus límites, esto tenía que parar a la voz de ya. Estaba cansada de aquella situación por demás difícil.

Suspiró echándose contra el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y sintió dos suaves manos sobre sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos y contemplo la ónix mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa? Pareces cansada. – dijo abandonando su caricia y sentándose en otra de las sillas de la mesa.

—¿De verdad quieres escucharlo? –inquirió Sakura recelosa.

Sasuke asintió con interés.

—Estoy hastiada de tu ex-novia, mi vida está haciéndose cubitos por su causa. ¿Podrías ponerle un alto? –comentó con un inocultable gesto de fastidio.

—Exageras demasiado, Haruno. Considero que unas cuantas miradas asesinas de vez en cuando no dañan a nadie. –sentenció robando un poco del jugo de naranja que ella bebía.

—¿Unas cuantas miradas asesinas? –replicó Sakura con incredulidad-. ¿Has escuchado lo que dicen de nosotros? ¿Lo que dicen de mí?

"_En verdad eres idiota"_, pensó para sí rodando sus verdeáceos ojos.

—Eso nunca te ha importado en lo absoluto, Sakura. Pero está bien, si te molesta tanto lo que dicen vamos a hacer una cosa para callarlos: Hagamos su fantasía realidad, sé mi novia y asunto resuelto. –señaló con la mayor simpleza del mundo.

Sasuke elevó los ojos para observar su reacción, que no fue la que esperó por cierto. Ella le devolvía la mirada inmutable, la misma que siempre le dedicaba cuando le gastaba una mala broma, a lo que él entendía el mensaje de inmediato: _No-me-jodas_. Disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar, verla enojada era a veces una de sus tantas satisfacciones, no obstante, la frase que acababa de enarbolar con tanta naturalidad no era con esa intención. Podría decir que una parte de él iba en serio con la propuesta, en cambio a la otra le parecía algo demasiado divertido para poder contemplar en su expresión y sorpresa, aunque si ella aceptase tampoco se echaría para atrás.

—¡Qué gran solución, genio! ¿Acaso quieres que me maten? No, gracias. Tengo suficiente con esto. –apuntó sardónica.

—Está bien. Tú te lo pierdes –advirtió vanidoso-. ¿Irás al viaje de la playa? Naruto y Hinata también irán. Sería buena idea para aliviar tus "grandes" tensiones.

"_Sería bueno darte unos buenos golpes ahora"_, pensó Sakura, regalándole una mirada amenazante.

—No creo que pueda. Mis padres de nuevo están peleándose por ver con quién me quedo durante estos días libres. Y no es que estén ansiosos por que me quede con alguno de ellos, ya sabes que sólo es para ver quién de los dos gana para poder vanagloriarse. Estoy segura que con quien me quede, después del primer canto de victoria, me ignorará igual que un gato.

—¿Y por qué no les comentas del viaje? Diles que no puedes, que ya tienes ocupada la agenda. –sugirió el pelinegro.

—¡Qué ingenuo eres, mi querido Sasukecito! Has conocido a mi madre y ¿Tú te crees que se quedará muy tranquila con eso? Necesitaría estar loca o con un nuevo prospecto para que eso sucediese.

—Tienes toda la razón –admitió recordando los antecedentes que tenía de ella-. Entonces te traeré algún recuerdo lindo al igual que tú, aunque dudo que encuentre algo que se acerque siquiera. –dijo seductoramente.

Allí estaba de nuevo el coqueteo.

El comentario logró arrebatarle una sonrisa a Sakura. Sasuke se puso de pié para marcharse y con las manos en los bolsillos comentó que iría por unos documentos a la división de estudios, así que se iría primero, no sin antes, acercarse a su mejilla y susurrarle sensualmente al oído:

—Quizá cuando vuelva del viaje, por fín me des el sí.

La pelirosa dejó escapar otra risa de _no-tienes-remedio_, y lo observó alejarse de la cafetería, con su usual sonrisa de lado, la condenada sonrisa de victoria que siempre le auguraba tener lo que quería.

"_Ya lo veremos, Uchiha__. Ya lo veremos"_, caviló tomando sus cosas para ir a su cuarta clase del día. Afortunadamente allí no tendría que soportar a su antigua amiga.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Aquí el cuarto capítulo! Gracias por todas las alertas y sus comentarios. En especial a: _sysa12, , laurita261, Cherry Fuzz, Dark-Anna666, setsuna17_.

Nos veremos en el próximo.

¡Kisu!

.

¿Comentarios para esta pobre escritora?

.

*Sol*


	5. Reveses

.

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo V

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[En tu habitación, tus ojos ardientes como llamas que surgen,_

_________¿Dejarás que el fuego muera pronto? ¿O siempre estaré aquí?]_

.

La noticia se esparció como pólvora. A sus espaldas sin necesidad de reservaciones, los rumores -parte curiosidad morbosa y en parte malintencionados-, llegaron uno a uno igual que una pasarela: "Dicen que Ino ha vuelto con Sasuke", "Dicen que Sasuke le pidió que volvieran mientras paseaban en la playa", "Dicen que todo había sido un mal entendido causado por Haruno".

¡Arg! Odiaba ser la comidilla cotidiana de gente que ni siquiera conocía y que tampoco le conocían a ella. Le estaba costando mucho no prestarle atención a la gente. Por otra parte, le parecía bastante cuestionable la supuesta reconciliación de la pareja después de escuchar de los labios del propio Sasuke que no quería tener más que una amistad con Ino. Y no es como que mucho le importara, simplemente que si el rumor era verdad, estaría traicionando sus propias palabras; a menos que ella…

La alarma de su móvil comenzó a sonar, advirtiéndole de una llamada entrante. Hurgó en su bolso por el aparato, deteniendo su paso para contestar el teléfono.

—¿Hola? Sakura al habla.

—Buen día. Con la adorable señorita Sakura Haruno, por favor. –dijo divertida la inconfundible voz.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Hasta que por fín apareces! Pensé que quizá te había comido un tiburón o algo así. De cualquier forma no iba a ser gran pérdida. –bromeó la pelirosa.

—Gracias por el cálido recibimiento, Sakura –respondió con molestia fingida-. Llamaba para avisarte que hoy no iré a la facultad. Llegamos hoy en la madrugada y estoy muy cansado; así que no te preocupes, dormiré un par de horas y en la tarde voy a tu casa. ¿Te parece bien? –preguntó él pelinegro.

—¿No te parece que eso deberías decírselo a Ino? Después de todo, dicen que han vuelto.

—Con que ya te enteraste. Al parecer los rumores vuelan –comentó con un tono hastiado que Sakura desconocía-. No me quedó otra alternativa. Pensé que había entendido mis razones pero entonces, cuando creí que ya todo estaba zanjado, comenzó a llorar. No pude detenerla. –enarboló acongojado por la línea.

"_Así que fue eso"_, meditó por un segundo. Las piezas se reacomodaron al instante. Si existía en el mundo algo que pudiese doblegar a Sasuke Uchiha, eso era el llanto de una mujer. Desde que era niño, creció siendo testigo de los dramas de su madre. Siempre que ella quería algo o simplemente quería salirse con la suya, lloraba y se quejaba de modo insufrible. Su padre, poseedor de un temple laxo e increíblemente blando, se dejaba convencer por ella a su capricho, movido por sus lágrimas. Sasuke, a pesar de saber perfectamente que esas lágrimas eran la mayoría del tiempo falsas, sentía al igual que su padre, cierta debilidad por aquel gesto; por lo que cuando una mujer lloraba delante suyo, no podía evitar hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para frenar su llanto. Sakura lo sabía, ese era uno de los tantos secretos que le confió, en una de las tantas charlas de sus confidencias.

—Ya sabes que no puedo con eso. No tuve otro remedio. Si tan sólo me hubieras aceptado como te lo dije antes, esto no habría pasado. –comentó con disgusto.

—¿Si yo te hubiera aceptado, dices? ¿De qué me estás hablando Uchiha? –inquirió la chica confusa, doblando el pasillo para subir las escaleras.

—No te hagas la tonta. Si hubieses aceptado ser mi novia, no habría tenido que aceptar volver con Ino. Esto es tan problemático. –bufó frustrado.

Un incómodo silencio permeó la línea. Sakura no acertaba a explicarse lo que estaba sucediendo, el juego había cruzado los límites; él ya no estaba bromeando, podía escuchar la zozobra en su voz. Sasuke por su lado, sabía que estaba yendo muy lejos y que debía parar. Ella era su amiga, no podía dejar que sus hormonas le controlasen.

—Perdona, estoy un poco cansado. Me voy a dormir –anunció para despedirse -. A propósito, mañana en la noche es el cumpleaños de Naruto. Hará una fiesta en su casa, aunque lo más probable es que Hinata ya te lo haya comentado. Me gustaría que fuéramos un rato, necesito relajarme.

—No sé si sea una buena idea. No lo he pasado muy bien últimamente, quizá en otra ocasión. –titubeó Sakura, ya tenía suficiente con los rumores.

—No te preocupes, ella no vendrá. Además me lo debes, tú debiste haber ido conmigo a la playa. Te estaré esperando con el obsequio que te traje del viaje. Entonces, ¿Nos veremos mañana en la noche? –presionó esperanzado.

—Está bien, iré. Más te vale que sea bonito ese obsequio. –azuzó con gracia. Le era imposible enfadarse con él más de dos minutos.

—Vale, entonces te espero. Cuidado al volver a casa. –indicó Sasuke antes de colgar.

Sakura guardó el aparato en su bolso y entró al aula. Se sentó en su pupitre y viró su vista a la ventana, preguntándose si no había cometido un error en aceptar ir a esa fiesta. De cualquier modo, como Sasuke lo había mencionado, Hinata ya le había comentado antes, diciéndole que no le perdonaría que no asistiera a la celebración de su novio. Sabiendo que Sasuke y Naruto eran primos, era obvio que él asistiría; por lo que, como algo cotidiano y de rutina, estaba segura que el pelinegro y ella irían juntos.

La noticia del regreso de su amigo con Ino le había caído como balde de agua fría; se había acostumbrado a esa cotidianeidad en la que solo ellos dos eran partícipes. Dentro de su pecho aunque no lo aceptara, le entró el miedo de ver trastocada su relación de alguna manera. Era consciente de que estaba siendo egoísta pero no podía detener la sensación ególatra de querer seguir siendo el centro de su atención. Cabía la posibilidad de que Ino y Sasuke hicieran funcionar su relación, quizá él quedaría embobado por la rubia y ella revalorara más a su amigo; no le molestaba que eso pudiese suceder, al contrario, se alegraría por ambos si aquello aconteciera. No podía negarlo, sentía los celos de una niña que pierde a su hermano mayor por una falda y una cara bonita. Solo era cuestión de aceptarlo.

.

.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras su vista se perdía por el balcón. Miró su reloj y vaticinó que estaría por llegar, la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, sentía el aburrimiento haciendo estragos en su ánimo; la celebración no fue tan divertida como esperó.

Naruto había conseguido el permiso de sus padres para realizar allí la fiesta de su cumpleaños número veintitrés, aunque al contrario de lo que pensó, fue extremadamente selectivo con sus invitados: sólo personas de confianza y allegados especiales, según él y sus cuentas serian alrededor de sesenta personas. La casa de sus tíos constaba de dos plantas y un amplio jardín; Naruto había organizado todo perfectamente al acondicionar el jardín como pista de baile, en la sala había instalado una mesa de billar y los diversos aperitivos que ofrecía aquella noche, está de más decir que las bebidas eran al por mayor. La noche figuraba entretenida e interesante pero definitivamente no lo sería si ella no asistía, ¿Con quién pasaría el rato tonteando o conversando hasta el amanecer? Y no era que no fuese sociable, de hecho lo era, pero le gustaba mucho la compañía de Sakura, disfrutaba de hacerla rabiar, de hacerla reír y de su amena conversación. Le encantaba mirarla mientras ella se encontraba distraída o de gastarle bromas inocentes; ella siempre caía.

Aspiró una última bocanada y apago la colilla. Mojó sus labios y bajó al jardín. La oscuridad se apoderó del firmamento, dejando a su solaz a las diversas estrellas que fulguraban en el negruzco cielo despejado; corría una fresca y húmeda brisa por el ambiente y los focos de colores que se esparcían en cadena por el jardín ofrecían un espectáculo multicolor agradable a la vista.

—Y, ¿Qué te parece, Sasuke? ¿Te diviertes? –preguntó Naruto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—¡Claro, primo! Tus fiestas siempre son excitantes –mintió sorbiendo un poco de la bebida que sostenía en la mano-. Qué raro que Hinata no esté aquí, ¿Se han disgustado?

—En lo absoluto, ya sabes cómo son las chicas, tardan horas en maquillarse. Me dijo que vendría con Sakura, ¿No te lo comentó ella? –inquirió extrañado-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no la has visto desde que nos fuimos a la playa ¿No? Lo que me recuerda, ¿Por qué no invitaste a Ino? Ustedes dos han regresado, ¿O me equivoco?

—No te equivocas –afirmó él. _"Desafortunadamente"_, agregó en su cabeza-. Me he metido en un lío, ¿Por qué no pones a trabajar esa cabeza tuya y me das algunas ideas? No estaba en mis planes volver con Ino. –confesó mirándolo consternado.

Naruto no aguantó las ganas y soltó una carcajada. ¿Sasuke Uchiha, el _Casanova_ Sasuke Uchiha le estaba pidiendo un consejo?

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso, Naruto? A buen árbol me arrimo –murmuró con enfado, ese idiota se estaba burlando de él-. Olvídalo. Ya me las apañaré yo solo. Soy un tonto por pedirle ayuda a un cursi puritano como tú. –arremetió Sasuke para desquitarse.

—¿A quién le dices puritano? –preguntó Naruto con la intención clara de propinarle un buen golpe por herir su orgullo.

No obstante, detuvieron la riña cuando por casualidad al mirar a la puerta atisbaron al par de chicas que por fín hacían acto de presencia. Naruto le soltó inmediatamente y le dejó para ir a recibirlas. El rubio saludó a Sakura con una sonrisa, recibiendo con agradecimiento el obsequio que ésta le entregaba, después saludó a su novia con un beso y se entretuvieron intercambiando algunas palabras que Sasuke auguró como _"cursilerías"_.

Movió su mano en el aire, tratando de que Sakura le ubicase, no fue complicado para la chica verlo, así que fue a su encuentro, avisándole antes a Hinata. Mientras se aproximaba, él posó su mirada ónix en ella, realmente estaba hermosa. No estaba seguro de si fuese el estrago de no verla desde hacía varios días, pero podía jurar que no la contempló más bonita antes. Llevaba un gris y ajustado pantalón de mezclilla, junto con unas altas botas negras de ante. En la cadera le rodeaba una cadenilla de plata simulando un cinturón moviéndose y tintineando al compás de sus pasos. En lugar de blusa llevaba un chaleco de encaje negro que solo se unía por un broche redondo y brillante, justo debajo del nacimiento de sus costillas, lo que dejaba ver por un lado un sugerente escote en "V" y por otro, su perfecto y plano abdomen, en el cual Sasuke pudo notar algo en lo que jamás había reparado antes: del lado derecho de su vientre sobresalía un pequeño tatuaje en el que podía reconocerse una letra garigoleada, una "S".

Su cabello iba recogido por los lados con un estilo despeinado, dejando caer en cascada los hilos rosáceos por su espalda. Sus pendientes eran discretos y de su cuello de cisne caía una cadenilla de plata que surcaba su escote por la mitad. Su maquillaje era ligero y sus radiantes ojos verdes fulguraban con las luces de colores. Se veía preciosa.

—¿Y dónde está mi regalo? –preguntó ella casual, con una mano en el borde de su cintura.

—Que impaciente eres, Haruno. Te lo daré después, confía en mí. Por ahora, ¿Quieres algo de beber? Agua, soda, ponche, ¿Qué deseas? –cuestionó mirándola divertido.

—Un tequila –ordenó la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

—¿Un tequila? ¿La niña buena, Sakura Haruno, quiere un tequila? –canturreó sardónico.

—No empieces de insoportable, Uchiha. Vengo en plan de divertirme, así que tráeme ese tequila. –apuntó levantando una de sus finas cejas.

—Está bien. Como usted desee, señorita. –cedió el pelinegro, encaminándose en busca del brebaje.

Instantes después volvía hacia ella y la observó de lejos encendiendo un cigarrillo, moviendo suavemente su cuerpo con la tonada de la música; definitivamente ella estaba disfrutando. Le pareció extraño verla así y, se preguntó si esa era otra de sus múltiples y místicas facetas, pues a diferencia de las que conocía, esta Sakura era una mezcla de rebeldía y sensualidad, e igual que las otras, irradiaba una magia enigmática que permeaba sus sentidos. Llegó hasta ella y le proporcionó la bebida, invitándola a bailar un poco. Sakura aceptó encantada y Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que la fiesta no estaba tan aburrida como creyó.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, el ambiente se fue encendiendo. En la pista, los jóvenes danzaban armónicamente, en la sala, se esparcían por los aperitivos y las bebidas; en cuanto que algunos jugaban una partida de billar. Sakura y Sasuke jugaron una partida junto a Naruto y Hinata que, después de recibir a los últimos invitados se dispusieron a divertirse. Como siempre, Sakura ganó la partida, compartiendo su victoria con Hinata, su compañera de equipo; Naruto y Sasuke perdieron por un par de bolas, como siempre a regañadientes. Después de eso, bailaron un par de piezas, intercambiando parejas en cada uno de los bailes.

Regresaron de nuevo a conversar entre un par de vodkas y jugo de uva; unos instantes más tarde, una canción envolvente se dispersó por el lugar.

—Vamos a bailar, Sasuke. Esa es una de mis canciones preferidas. –pidió Sakura jalando al pelinegro para que se incorporase.

El joven accedió sin objetar palabra, aunque no lo quisiera, sabía que haría cualquier cosa que en ese momento le ordenara; se veía encantadora con sus mejillas rojas, producto del calor que imperaba. Se adentraron a la pista y encontraron un lugar en una de las esquinas. Varias parejas se movían acompasadas con el ritmo musical a la vez cadencioso, a la vez adictivo. Sakura se dejó llevar y se pegó a él, rozando su espalda contra su pecho; obligando a Sasuke a colocar sus manos en los bordes de sus caderas para seguir con armonía sus movimientos. La adrenalina comenzó a rodar por sus venas sintiéndola tan cerca; podía aspirar su exquisito perfume desprendiéndose de la curvatura de su cuello, y la tersura de su piel cuando la pelirosa posó sus manos encima de las suyas, y las guió paseándolas por su vientre desnudo. La temperatura en su cuerpo subió varios grados ante el roce, sintiéndose incapaz de volver en sí, al mundo de la cordura.

Se abandonaron al melódico ritual con movimientos oscilantes y sensitorios; las manos de Sasuke vagaban libremente por el talle, la cintura y la cadera de Sakura, pegándose aun más a ella, compartiendo más que una danza ocasional, quizá el despertar de sus instintos. Sakura se dejó hacer sin objeción, parecía perdida en un océano de sensaciones que le fue difícil descifrar; ondeaba en un vaivén paradisiaco y le invitaba a continuar, guiándole sin pauta con sus manos a capricho de sus movimientos, de vez en vez llevaba su mano detrás de la nuca de Sasuke para coordinar su fusión, enviándole inevitablemente descargas eléctricas a cada una de sus células.

En medio del baile y de las poses rítmicas que imperaban en él, Sakura se dio vuelta para mirarle de frente, tomando la posición que antes, pegándose a él, zigzagueando entre sus piernas; apoderándose de sus hombros y viéndole fijo, con una mirada cargada de pasión. Sasuke no pudo con eso, respondió de la misma forma, ajeno a toda mirada, a toda razón y a toda consecuencia. Se perdió en sus hechizantes ojos esmeralda. Sus perfectos ojos verdosos.

—Sakura... –llamóle en un jadeo, a pocos centímetros de su rostro-. Me gustas… –confesó con el escaso aliento que aún guardaba, sosteniendo suave pero firmemente sus caderas, mirando embriagado sus pupilas de jade.

Sakura no tomó acción alguna, seguía perdida entre sus brazos. No supo en qué momento, la proximidad entre ellos se volvió casi nula, viéndose él mismo rodeado por sus delgados brazos; sintiendo su tranquilidad trastocarse cuando notó su respiración cosquillear por sus labios.

—También me gustas... –enlazó Sakura al tomar con sutileza su labio inferior, desencadenando un beso con sabor a misterios.

Podía parar el toque, podía excusar el efecto embriagante de las bebidas, aún podía marcar los límites de sus extrañas sensaciones, pedir una disculpa y volver atrás; sin embargo, ya no podía ignorar las emociones e inquietudes que Sakura Haruno provocaba en él. Ella era fascinante.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo este capítulo en que las cosas afloraron por fín entre esos dos. Sin embargo, ¿que es lo que traera consigo?, Lo veremos en le proximo.

Gracias a las chicas que se dan la tarea de seguir este fic, me animan a continuar. En especial a: s_etsuna17, ROGA UCHIHA, kyo nakamura, YdenaClass_.

¡Kisu!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	6. Acuerdos y Recuerdos

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo VI

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[Tu pasión favorita, tu juego favorito,_

___________Tu espejo favorito, tu esclavo favorito.]_

.

Frunció el ceño con disgusto al mirar el liquido burbujeante que Hinata le ofrecía en un vaso de cristal. Después de la fiesta, su amiga no tuvo que insistir demasiado para que Sakura aceptara quedarse a dormir en su casa, la cual quedaba cerca de la de Naruto. _"Qué conveniente"_, se decía sardónica Sakura cuando meditaba en ello.

—Tomate esto. Te hará sentir mejor. –dijo Hinata, dándole el vaso.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? –preguntó recibiéndoselo, no muy segura de sus palabras.

—Es agua mineral. Es fantástica después de una noche de copas –informó con una mirada cómplice.

Sakura miró el contenido del vaso nuevamente y enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Hinata, no me puse ebria y tampoco tengo resaca.

—Solo bébelo, Haruno. –ordenó su amiga.

Sakura ya no objetó y paso el líquido por su garganta. _Nota mental: Jamás le lleves la contraria a Hinata Hyuuga, es aterradora cuando se enfada._

—Y bien. ¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que pasa entre tú y Sasuke? No creo que me niegues que haya algo entre ustedes, ¿o sí? –dijo sentándose en la alfombra frente a ella.

—Está bien, no te lo negaré. Pero no lo malinterpretes, sé que esa cabecita tuya trabaja a mil por hora –evidencio sonriendo-. Sasuke me gusta y, al perecer yo le gusto también. Debo admitir que es muy atractivo y es lindo, pero no te equivoques. –dijo calma.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó su amiga confundida.

Sakura buscó respaldo en el borde de su cama y suspiró hondo.

—Es sencillo, entre nosotros no hay nada más que simple atracción; él me gusta y yo le gusto, eso es todo. No quiero que comiences a divagar con un romance rosa ni nada por el estilo; solo lo arruinaríamos –comento con sencillez.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? –indagó Hinata.

—Porque somos amigos, Hinata. Tenemos una amistad que nunca esperé tener y eso me gusta. Congeniamos perfectamente y nos divertimos juntos, nos confiamos de todo y nos mostramos tal cual somos sin importarnos nada. –confesó Sakura.

—Sigo sin encontrar tu punto, ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó sin entender.

—Que todo cambiaría completamente –dijo la pelirosa-. ¿Sabes por qué esto funciona y va de maravilla? Precisamente porque somos amigos, porque somos libres y no hay ningún sentimiento que nos ate. El amor no siempre es bueno, mi querida amiga –apuntó Sakura con suspicacia-. Además, no funcionaria una relación con él. Sasuke es un chico muy complicado, para mi es fácil tratarlo como mi mejor amigo, pero definitivamente sería imposible tratarlo como una pareja.

—¿Por qué? –Hinata preguntó con interés.

—Porque él es un chico impulsivo, posesivo y bastante sensible aunque no lo parezca. Estoy segura que la chica que tenga la fortuna de estar con él algún día, será muy dichosa; pero esa chica no soy yo –indicó Sakura-. Me conoces y sabes muy bien que odio complicarme la vida. Me encanta divertirme, conocer y hacer cosas nuevas, extrañas si quieres; disfruto de la soledad y mi libertad, adoro cultivar mi espíritu y sentirme totalmente plena con lo que vivo y experimento cada día. No soportaría ver mis deseos y sueños truncados por alguien que no sea yo; moriría si mis alas son cortadas por algo como una relación, y lo lamentaría más si en ella tengo que sacrificar algo tan valioso como mi amistad con Sasuke. Para mí los sentimientos son más que llanas emociones, son toda una responsabilidad y yo…

—¿ Y tú qué? –presionó Hinata para que continuara.

—Y yo, no quiero cargar con esa responsabilidad por ahora. Yo no soy como tú, Hinata. No soy tan valiente –enarboló con una sonrisa franca.

Hinata correspondió el gesto, agradeciendo su sinceridad. Tenía diez años de conocerla y se reprochaba a veces no ser lo suficientemente perspicaz como para descifrar sus pensamientos y formas; ella no era una amiga común como muchas que conoció, siempre tuvo ese aguerrido carácter y amplios horizontes. Tenía sueños insaciables y un espíritu formidable. Siempre se caracterizó por sus altas expectativas de la vida y fue desafiando cada reto que se le presentó, su deseo siempre fue no pasar por esta vida sin sacar lo mejor de ella, morir sin el arrepentimiento de no haber cumplido todos y cada uno de sus metas y sueños. Entonces recordó que eso era lo que siempre admiró y atesoró en ella. Sakura no era mujer de límites, ella era mujer de acción.

Se regañó por haberse equivocado.

—Discúlpame, Sakura. Por un momento olvidé quién eres tú. Tienes toda la razón, eso lo arruinaría todo. El amor no siempre es bueno –admitió segura de sus palabras-. Si yo voy a mil por hora, tú me superas al triple. Confío inequívocamente en cada una de tus decisiones; por eso desde hace diez años has sido mi mejor amiga y mi mejor ejemplo. No quise perturbarte con esto. –excuso con un leve sonrojo.

—No te disculpes, amiga. Me has hecho replantearme lo que soy y lo que quiero; eso es algo que me hacía falta desde hace un tiempo. La última persona que hizo exactamente lo mismo fue tu hermano, ¿será algún talento de familia? –bromeó Sakura recostándose de lleno sobre la suave alfombra azul.

—Esta es una de las pocas veces que escucho hablar de él en tus labios, prácticamente desde que se fue, desapareció de nuestras conversaciones. -señaló Hinata al imitar a su compañera y tirarse sobre la alfombra, al lado de ella.

—¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Cómo le va en España? –preguntó Sakura.

—¿En serio quieres saber? –respondió Hinata.

—¿Por qué no? Sería interesante enterarme de la confiabilidad de sus promesas o; si sólo ha sido un hablador más. –respondió Sakura con curiosidad.

Hinata, dentro de sus recovecos de melancolía y añoranza, sonrió al oír hablar de su hermano con tanta confianza y devoción. La reconfortó la voz de Sakura reflejando la calidez de sus vivencias sepulcradas y volvió a sentirse cómplice como años atrás, de los secretos que su hermano mayor y su mejor amiga se profesaban.

—Se encuentra bien. Está tan animado que a veces es insoportable, y el muy mal agradecido se desaparece por dos o tres meses como si no tuviera familia, ¿Qué tanto le quita hacer una llamada, una vez por semana? Con un _"¡Hola! Estoy bien, no se preocupen" _nos bastaría, pero el muy cabezota no lo hace –comentó Hinata con el orgullo ofendido-. La última vez que llamó fue hace un mes. Según dijo, estuvo tres semanas en Cartagena y dos en Inglaterra; parece que su popularidad va en aumento y creo que está por pasar a las finales del DMC*1.

—¡Vaya! Tiene voz de profeta. No dudaré nunca de una promesa suya, va en serio con todo lo que dice. –admitió Sakura volviendo a su posición de loto.

—¿Quieres saber algo más? –preguntó Hinata con una pizca de duda que a Sakura no le pasó desapercibida.

—Adelante –incitó la aludida.

—Según mi madre, Neji dijo que si todo salía como esperaba, quizá vendría en un par de meses para la competencia nacional de estilo_Crossover_. Creí que te interesaría saberlo. –declaró desde la alfombra.

El silencio imperó en el lugar y un suspiro corto el aire, era Sakura.

—Neji… -susurró para escucharse en el afán de materializar su recuerdo-. Tu hermano es un demonio, incluso sin su presencia tiene el poder de perturbar las mentes ajenas. –compartió riéndose como pocas veces lo hacía, con una mezcla de ironía y placidez.

—Concuerdo totalmente contigo. –concedió Hinata riéndose por la broma.

El sonido del móvil interrumpió la diversión, anunciando una llamada entrante. Era el de Sakura. Hinata contempló a su amiga responder la llamada y la evolución de esta, junto con sus gestos de fastidio, confusión y condescendencia; además de aisladas frases que pudo distinguir:_"¿Ahora?"_, _"¿Por qué?"_, _"Otro día"_, _"Está bien"_. La observó colgar y suspirar profundo por enésima vez en la mañana; luego se levantó del suelo y fue directo a recoger sus pertenencias mientras le comentaba:

—Era Sasuke. Quiere que salgamos a tomar café, y no quiero echar a volar mi imaginación pero, creo que quiere decirme algo. Quizá sea relacionado con lo que pasó ayer. –informó Sakura al tomar sus llaves.

Hinata se quedó contemplándola desde el piso y le miró preocupada. Conocía a Sakura y su escasez de tacto cuando de hablar de sentimientos se trataba, tal vez podría ser un defecto, pero Sakura solía ser muy franca al respecto y con lo que acababa de compartir con ella, no esperaba que dijera otra cosa que lo que enarboló a sus oídos. Le inquietaba la reacción que Sasuke podría tener al respecto y que la amistad que su amiga tanto enaltecía se viera perjudicada por ello. Rogaba por que no fuese así.

Sakura reparó en ella y pareció leerle el pensamiento. Dibujó una sonrisa y le dijo confiada:

—Tranquila, Hinata, seré cuidadosa. Tampoco es que Sasuke sea de cristal, pero me conoce bien y sabe mucho de lo que te he contado ya. Está al tanto de quién soy y lo que quiero, dudo que tenga la imprudencia de creer cosas que no son, por algo es mi mejor amigo. No te preocupes, ya verás que todo irá bien.- dijo para tranquilizarle.

Instantes después, Sakura se despidió de Hinata con un beso en la mejilla y salió de su casa para ir a la plaza donde Sasuke le había citado. Tomó el bus y se sentó en una de las ventanillas, disfrutaba mucho de admirar el paisaje por la transparencia del vidrio, en tanto que algunos recuerdos resucitaban desde el fondo de su conciencia.

_Flashback_

Sus pupilas temblaban ante las emociones que subían desde su estómago a su garganta, y de su garganta a sus ojos. Desde que le conoció cuando tenía nueve años, una intensa admiración surgió en ella. Neji Hyuuga era el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga por dos años y, mientras el tiempo fue haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y en su consciencia, aquella admiración se tornó en amor por ese chico de ojos color perla.

La felicidad la embargó cuando, después de varias señales y convivencia, Neji admitió que Sakura le hacía sentir cosas que iban más allá de simple amistad o amor de hermanos; pidiéndole con ayuda de su hermana Hinata, una cita con la que comenzó una bella relación que a Sakura la situó en las nubes.

Neji la amaba mucho y ella se daba cuenta por cada una de sus acciones para con ella, por los momentos que vivían juntos y las experiencias que compartieron en complicidad. Hinata estaba feliz de que su mejor amiga anduviera de novia con su querido hermano, eso la hacía sentir más cercana a su amiga, y Sakura no podía estar más radiante con tales acontecimientos.

No obstante, después de dos años de una fructífera y valiosa relación, Sakura empezó a notar la inquietud que nacía en su novio con respecto a su vida y sus metas. De sobra estaba al tanto del gran anhelo de su vida: convertirse en un Dj profesional, perfeccionando y compartiendo su trabajo con el mundo. Buscaba ser el mejor y aunque ya había desarrollado sus habilidades en su entorno inmediato, se sentía insatisfecho y Sakura se percató de ello; así que le sugirió algún curso o el contacto con algunos Dj´s extranjeros, con el propósito de mirar los distintos conceptos que existían en otros entornos; sin embargo, jamás creyó que ese simple consejo, le llevaría estar allí recibiendo esa inesperada noticia: Neji se iba a España a perfeccionar sus destrezas con el tornamesa y, si la suerte estaba de su lado, participar en los concursos locales y la posibilidad de estar dentro del DMC internacional.

—La vida no se desenvuelve sólo en tu casa, en tu calle o en tu ciudad, incluso ni en tu propio país; el mundo y el universo se extienden más allá –le decía sutilmente, mirándola con ternura-. ¿Por qué no ampliar nuestros horizontes? ¿Por qué dejarnos llevar por lo establecido? ¿Quién ha dicho que la vida se reduce a nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir? –cuestionaba convencido-. Nacer y morir son consecuencias naturales, sin embargo, lo que hagas con tu vida es exclusivamente tu propia responsabilidad. La vida es totalmente dinámica, siempre está en movimiento, nunca es monótona. Los que afirman que lo es son unos tontos porque no se dan cuenta que ellos son los que la detienen, con cada una de sus acciones, con cada una de sus decisiones. El arrepentimiento y los _"hubieras"_ son la broma paradójica del tiempo para evidenciar su propia inexistencia y su propia realidad, ¿No es maravilloso? –preguntóle emocionado. Sakura estaba absorta en sus palabras-. Y, cuando te has dado cuenta de eso, es fantástico porque te llenas de vitalidad pensando en no perder un segundo de tu vida en el limbo del tiempo, porque te abre las puertas de una nueva visión que te llena de satisfacciones.

Neji tomó con suavidad su mano y depositó un beso en su palma. Miró sus ojos cristalinos y continuó:

—¿No te parece patético y angustiante que al final de tu vida pasaran por tu mente todas y cada una de las cosas que quisiste hacer, que quisiste decir, que quisiste ver y no lo hiciste, a pesar de que tuviste la oportunidad? Dime, ¿No es triste ese panorama? ¿Te gustaría ser una de esas personas?

Sakura no pudo articular palabra alguna, seguía perdida en sus ojos color perla y en el destello que desprendían. De forma tímida negó con la cabeza.

—A mí tampoco –confesó acariciando la piel de su mejilla-. Por eso mañana tomaré un avión, por eso es que estoy siguiendo los pasos que me dicta mi alma con excepción de uno: llevarte conmigo hasta el fin del mundo –dijo franco-. ¿Y sabes por qué no lo haré? –inquirióle mirando sus verdes ojos.

Sakura negó conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escurrir de sus pupilas.

—Porque no quiero interferir en tus horizontes, porque no quiero cortar tus alas mientras inventas y creas tus propios caminos. Sería un crimen por mi parte hacerlo, ¿No lo crees? –señaló él, limpiando el llanto que surcaba sus mejillas con sus dedos-. Si algún día, motivados por las desconocidas e inexplicables energías del universo, de algún ente o la mística coincidencia de nuestras mentes, convergemos alguna vez, podremos considerar la probabilidad factible de crear y construirnos caminos comunes por donde andemos juntos, con las manos entrelazadas, con nuestros sueños y metas entretejidos. –dijo pegando su frente con la de la pelirosa, regalándole la más brillante de las sonrisas.

—Te amo, Neji. –expresó en un murmuro contra sus labios, necesitó sentirle cerca antes del final.

—Igual que yo en este momento. Eres una de esas cosas que jamás lamentaré de mi fugaz existencia. –confesó atrapando sus labios por fín, en un dulce beso que sabía a promesas.

_Fin Flashback_

Tragó saliva regresando a la realidad. El recuerdo y su nitidez le contrajeron las entrañas, sintiendo correr un cosquilleo por su piel. Cada palabra suya, cada cosa de él, calaron entrañablemente en su forma de hacer, pensar y sentir. Cuando él se fue a seguir su camino, ella reflexionó en torno a su propia vida; fue entonces que comenzó a hurgar en lo desconocido, fue así que comenzó a descubrirse. Tomó cursos de idiomas, el francés y el italiano se le daban bien; a ello sumaba clases de piano y canto; aunque con la entrada a la facultad, dejó de practicar con asistencia y se las arreglaba para practicar de vez en cuando en casa de su padre, quien guardaba un hermoso piano en su sala. Agregó a ello su gusto por la literatura, el arte y la cosmovisión del mundo; dio rienda suelta a sus propios gustos y satisfacciones, allí entraba su agrado por el manga y el anime. Incluso ahora se le hacía totalmente hilarante la idea de que fuese el mismo Neji el que con su propia ausencia, motivara su vida.

"_Creo que se aproxima el tiempo de volvernos a encontrar"_, reflexionó sonriéndose ante el rayo solar, y apresurando su paso para llegar a la plaza, que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

.

.

El reloj apenas marcaba las dos con diez minutos y ya le parecía una eternidad. Odiaba esperar cuando quedaba con alguien, aunque con Sakura nunca se había quejado antes, además no era como que se retrasara más de veinte minutos, pero algo, quizá la ansiedad le estaba matando.

Miró al cielo nublado aquella tarde, desde el amanecer el sol no se había asomado ni por equivocación. Todo indicaba que en cualquier momento estaba por llover, ¡Y esa inconsciente de Sakura que no llegaba! Suspiró y supo que estaba exagerando, nunca le importó antes, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Pero por supuesto que sabía el por qué y tenía que ver con lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Conocía a Sakura desde hacía poco más de un año y podía jactarse de decir que él era una de las pocas personas que realmente le conocían a fondo, que inclusive podrían descifrarla en ocasiones; por lo mismo, sabía que lo ocurrido en la víspera nocturna no tenía nada que ver con algo tan común como el amor, incluso los jugueteos en los que se desenvolvían desde los últimos meses nunca le significaron nada más.

Según reconoció en sus propias palabras, ella le gustaba, y mucho a decir verdad. Era preciosa físicamente y espiritualmente ni qué decir, le resultaba interesante en todos los sentidos. Pero por más atraído que se sintiese por ella, podía darse perfectamente cuenta de que ellos no funcionarían como pareja y, por muy trillado que resultase, la razón era por ser amigos, y no sólo eso, más bien los mejores amigos.

Podían tacharlo de conformismo o cobardía, pero él disfrutaba de su relación tal cual estaba. No quería romper con el trato franco y desentendido que conservaban, y menos si tenía que cambiarlo por una relación de pareja. Si algo existía en el mundo que corrompe todo, eso siempre son los sentimientos amorosos. Para él, el amor paradójicamente solo traía más distanciamiento entre dos personas en lugar de acercarlas, más mentiras, simulaciones y secretos escondidos, un panorama en el que esconder quién eres y lo que quieres, se convierte en el denominador.

Sintió magia pura cuando degustó la calidez de sus rosados labios, una y otra vez, y muy a su pesar debía aceptar que no quería que fuera la última vez que lo hiciese. ¿Cómo lidiar con la atracción desbordante que ella desataba en su cuerpo y con la fría racionalidad sincera que pugnaba por su amistad? Una vaga respuesta a aquella pregunta se le dibujó en la madrugada después de tanto pensar, estaba seguro de no querer perder nada de ambas cosas.

Cualquier persona estándar diría al escuchar su propuesta que estaba totalmente desquiciado, y que lo más probable era que le enviaran al rincón de los inadaptados sociales, o algo parecido. Pero estaba hablando de Sakura Haruno, la chica más impredecible y sorpresiva que en su vida conoció; sumado a ello, el espíritu libre y su amplia visión de la vida eran características propias en ella; por lo que, se arriesgaría a compartirle su propuesta. En cualquier caso, no perdería nada, pero si podría ganar mucho.

Consultó su reloj nuevamente: Dos con veinte minutos. _"¿Qué diablos estará haciendo?"_, se preguntó mentalmente, mientras sorbía un poco del ya frío café. Levantó la vista y divisó su figura moviéndose ligera con la brisa congelada que se extendía por las calles, a simple vista se contemplaba tan tranquila como si estuviese llegando con una hora de anticipación. Sasuke se sonrió y siguió bebiendo de su frío café.

—¡Siento la tardanza! Se me hizo un poquito tarde. –se disculpó la pelirosa, tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

—Pues no parecías muy apurada que digamos. Seguramente te quedaste tonteando por ahí en el camino hacia acá. –aseguró el pelinegro con sorna.

—Y si ya sabes eso, ¿para qué sigues regañándome? Suficiente tengo con mis padres, así que deja de hacerlo –ordenó la chica fastidiada-. ¿Para qué querías verme? ¿Qué quieres decirme?, ¿Por qué en un café? Eso es poco original, ¿sabes? ¿Sirven _Mate_ aquí? –dijo secuencialmente una Sakura bastante animada.

—Detente, Haruno, me estas mareando con tantas preguntas –apuntó él-. Tranquilízate, iremos por partes, ¿está bien?

Sakura asintió riendo.

—Muy bien. Tienes razón, quiero decirte algo, ya te enteraras en unos momentos. Sé que no es una idea para nada original citarnos en un café para hablar y que eso lo podías haber hecho en tu casa sin tener que venir aquí, pero no seas quisquillosa y deja ya de quejarte. Y tampoco hay _Mate_, Sakura, sólo té negro, ¿quieres? –enarboló en un vaivén de cordialidad.

—Pues ya qué, yo quería _Mate_, pero supongo que el té negro me vendrá bien. –habló ella haciendo muecas de insatisfacción.

Sasuke volvió a sonreírse ante su expresión, parecía una niña sin sus dulces preferidos; estaba seguro totalmente de no querer arruinar eso, adoraba esa relación que mantenían ambos.

—Y, ¿Me dirás sobre qué querías hablar conmigo? Tengo una ligera sospecha pero prefiero que me lo digas tú, sea lo que sea. Nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros Sasuke y mucho menos cohibiciones, así que hablemos con toda sinceridad, ¿vale? –invitó Sakura con su habitual gesto alegre.

El ojinegro accedió, correspondiéndole la expresión.

—Nos conocemos desde hace poco más de un año y supongo que coincidimos en que llevamos una excelente relación de amigos, ¿No? –comenzó el pelinegro.

Sakura asintió, concordando con él.

—Y supongo, que también coincidimos en que lo que sucedió anoche fue motivado por nosotros mismos, es decir, ¿lo queríamos no? –volvió a cuestionar.

Sakura asintió de igual manera.

—Ahora, yo sé muy bien que ninguno de los dos hará dramas ni se hará conclusiones equivocadas al respecto. Te conozco y sé que no eres ese tipo de persona, por otra parte, yo tampoco estoy en condiciones de hacerlo ni mucho menos, ¿Estamos de acuerdo? –pregunto él nuevamente.

La pelirosa movió la cabeza, indicándole que lo seguía.

—Sin embargo, lo que dije ayer es cierto, me gustas mucho –admitió Sasuke-. Pero creo que seguiremos coincidiendo en que todo se arruinaría entre nosotros si intentamos algo más en ese aspecto. La verdad es que no me gustaría perder la amistad que tenemos. –dijo al fín.

—Totalmente de acuerdo –afirmó Sakura.

—Pero he de confesarte que después de lo que pasó en la fiesta, no creo estar conforme con eso de aquí en adelante. –dijo Sasuke intentando darse a entender.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño, no acababa de entender bien a bien lo que le estaba contando en esta última parte; todavía le quedaba borroso lo que le quería transmitir, pero comenzaba a darse una vaga idea.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que propones? –inquirió ella templada.

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo. Esa fue la reacción que esperó de ella desde un inicio. Siempre estaba abierta a escuchar, calmada e impasible; cualquier cosa era objeto de análisis previo, sin ningún tipo de prejuicios ni escándalos. Se lo diría sin más.

—Primero que nada, ¿te gusto? –preguntó calmo a la ojinegro.

—Por supuesto, te lo dije anoche ¿no? Yo nunca miento, aunque Hinata afirme que estaba ebria. –respondió sonriéndole coqueta.

—Entonces, ya que ambos sentimos lo mismo, ¿te parecería que entabláramos un nuevo tipo de amistad? –propuso Sasuke con sus ojos ónix clavados en el esmeralda de sus ojos.

—¿Qué tipo de amistad exactamente? –cuestionó sosteniéndole la mirada.

Allí estaba otra vez la chispa de seducción. Era inevitable.

—Seremos amigos como hasta ahora lo hemos sido, con la única diferencia de que podemos traspasar algunos límites en cuanto a la atracción que sentimos mutuamente. No habrá otra cosa entre nosotros más que eso, la confianza que existe y el gusto que nos tenemos no pondrán en peligro la amistad que queremos cuidar, además así dejaremos de reprimir que te gusto y que me gustas. Todo queda entre nosotros. –enarboló el pelinegro recargando el mentón en una de sus palmas.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, ¿y sabes qué? Me agrada la idea. Sólo tengo una pregunta. –dijo Sakura de lo más tranquila. Cualquiera se hubiese ido de espaldas con tan sórdida proposición.

—Dime.

—Supongo que no terminaras con Ino por esto ¿verdad? Y no es que me importe mucho que digamos. Quizá si no hubiere actuado como lo hizo conmigo me remordería un poco la conciencia, pero nada que ver. Lo digo porque si tú sales con alguien, yo puedo en cualquier momento salir con quien quiera. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? –hilvanó la chica con lógica suspicaz.

—Estas en lo correcto.

—Ok, acepto la oferta, es bastante tentador –dijo Sakura con una curva surcando sus labios-. Entonces si vamos a comenzar esto, acordemos que habrá tres reglas. Número uno: bajo ninguna circunstancia está permitido enamorarse el uno del otro; somos amigos y no arruinaremos nuestra amistad con eso. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo –aceptó Sasuke.

—Número dos: ya que no existe ningún vinculo entre nosotros que nuestra invaluable amistad, podremos salir con las personas que queramos a la hora que queramos, por lo tanto no tenemos porqué rendirnos cuentas al respecto. ¿Vale?

—Vale. –convergió Sasuke.

—Número tres y última: en el momento en que uno de los dos ya no se sienta cómodo con este tipo de relación, puede romper con el acuerdo en el momento que lo desee sin ningún tipo de reproche, explicaciones ni nada por el estilo. ¿Te parece bien? –pregunto Sakura.

—Me parece perfecto. Yo no lo hubiera pensado mejor. ¿Te he dicho que eres una genio? –alabó el pelinegro paseando el dedo índice por el dorso de su blanca mano.

Sakura curveó sus labios en una sonrisa pícara.

—Ya que en este lugar no hay _Mate_ y tengo algo de apetito, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento a comer? Tengo allí también mi sudamericana infusión. Además podríamos celebrar nuestro nuevo convenio ¿Te atrae la idea? –curioseó ella.

Esa era la Sakura que esperaba encontrar, la que conocía y apreciaba; independientemente de la Sakura que le atraía. Podía diferenciar la una de la otra, podía ver y divisar los límites. No encontraba explicación para lo que hizo, sólo supo que se contagió de ella y su liberalidad, de su visión del mundo y de una nueva forma de ser. Nunca hizo algo similar ni por tantito antes, siempre siguió los procedimientos cotidianos, nunca desafió los protocolos sentimentales ni amorosos; hasta que la conoció a ella. Sería interesante esta nueva dinámica y, como lo había vaticinado antes, no perdió nada, al contrario, ganó más de lo que pudo esperar.

—Me agrada la idea. –concedió el pelinegro levantándose de la mesa para pagar la cuenta.

"_En verdad que me agrada"_, pensó cuando salieron del café, rodeando con su brazo, la estrecha cintura de Sakura.

.

.

* * *

DMC: Disco Mix Club. Competencia Internacional de Dj´s.

¡Hola!

Les traigo esta actualización después de una semana difícil. Espero la hayan disfrutado, esta es una de mis partes favoritas en el fic. ¿Se estarán metiendo Sakura en camisa de once varas? ¿Podrán respetar su novedoso trato?

.

Nos vemos en otro, les envío muchos abrazos y besos. Gracias de verdad por todas sus alertas y comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo y crear. En especial a: _YdenaClass, setsuna17, kyo nakamura, Jesybert, Senbonzakura19._

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	7. Determinación

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo VII

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[Estoy colgado de tus palabras, viviendo de tu aliento, ______________sintiendo de tu piel._

_______________Siempre estaré aquí.]_

.

La brisa matutina se coló por la rendija del ventanal, oscilando con ello la tela de las cortinas de seda. Sintió los parpados pesados, más aún así se obligó a abrirlos lentamente. A decir por la tenue claridad que inundaba su habitación, ya eran poco más de las siete de la mañana. En un principio se descontroló pensando que ese no era su cuarto, sin embargo, pasado el letargo inicial se dio cuenta que sólo se había acostado al revés en la cama; aunque en realidad, para la gente común ese era el lado correcto. Siempre tuvo el hábito de dormir de revés, con la cabeza al pié y los pies del lado de la cabecera. Era la primera vez que dormía de forma normal y por instantes se preguntó el porqué, pero la suavidad que apresaba su cintura y el cosquilleo que recorría su espalda le dio la respuesta.

Sonrió.

Sasuke se aferraba a su cintura y descansaba su cabeza sobre su espalda, emitiendo su respiración contra ella. Sakura plácidamente dormía boca-abajo sobre un enorme almohadón de plumas. Al contrario de lo que se pudiera esperar, su corazón no albergaba resentimiento, culpa o arrepentimiento; al contrario, ella lo deseó desde el mismo instante que aceptó el acuerdo. Volvieron a su departamento y charlaron mientras degustaron unas elaboradas crepas saladas, lo demás fue historia: se besaron con sosiego, se exploraron sin premura y dieron libre paso al éxtasis fundido en sus cuerpos.

Sakura no era virgen. La entrega sincronizada de su alma y cuerpo tuvo lugar entre los cálidos brazos de Neji Hyuuga, una lluviosa noche de invierno. Esa fue la primera vez que durmió fuera de casa, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco fue la última. El recuerdo hormigueó en su estómago.

Una risa escapó de sus labios cuando sintió las pestañas de Sasuke moverse contra su piel, alertándole de su despertar.

—Me haces cosquillas, Sasuke. –dijo ella sin moverse.

—Lo sé. –admitió él besando la línea de su espalda baja.

Sakura comenzó a retorcerse por el efecto que el toque provocaba hasta que, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no pensaba parar, se dio vuelta sobre los edredones para quedar boca arriba, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, ante la vista complacida del pelinegro.

—Eres más hermosa a la luz. –halagó él enarcando con ligereza una de sus cejas.

—Y a mí me encanta ese percing de tu ceja. Te da un aire de chico malo, aunque en realidad seas una fierecilla domada, según diría Shakespeare. –argumentó la pelirosada entre risas melódicas.

—Con que una fierecilla domada eh… ¿Eso crees? –preguntó en tanto que se iba acercando peligrosamente a la cavidad de su ombligo, besándolo con dulzura.

Las risas de Sakura se esparcieron por la habitación, como una música atrayente. Estaba disfrutando del jugueteo que desató con tan sólo una de sus palabras, de las nuevas sensaciones que llevaba a flor de piel. Le dejó hacer lo que quiso, después de todo ella estaba siendo arrastrada por la misma pasión, no fue hasta que miró el reloj que detuvo el calor de sus caricias.

—Sasuke, es hora de que me aliste para mi clase de diseño gráfico. No quiero llegar tarde. –anunció Sakura empujándolo con levedad.

—¿Clases en domingo? ¿Diseño? –preguntó él volviendo a besar la curvatura de su cuello-. No vayas. –sugirió desde el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Lo siento, Uchiha. Debo ir, es muy importante para mí. –sentenció ella logrando apartarlo lo suficiente para salir de la cama e ir rumbo a su closet.

Sasuke admiró su torneada y armoniosa figura desde la calidez de las sábanas. Siempre supo que no era tímida ni pudorosa en su vida diaria, ahora comprobaba que tampoco lo era en la intimidad. Solo cubríase con un entallado bóxer negro, contrastando visualmente con su cremosa y bronceada piel; sus largas piernas, sus delgados brazos, su firme y moldeado abdomen, la curvatura precisa de sus pechos, los hilos rosáceos que se esparcían como cascada por su cuerpo; toda ella era una pieza esculpida por alguna divinidad mitológica.

—¿Porqué es tan importante? Sólo será una clase. Además, ¿Qué no se supone que serías una excelente pianista? No pasa nada si no vas por hoy. –quejóse el pelinegro, sentado en la cama.

—Es que ya he decidido lo que quiero hacer de mi vida. ¿Te suena bien Producción Audiovisual? –cuestionó sacando un lindo vestido rojo de verano estilo victoriano-. ¿Te parece bien este? –preguntóle acerca del vestido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño tanto por el vestido, tanto por lo que sus oídos percibieron.

—¿Producción Audiovisual? ¿En serio escogerás esa especialidad? –inquirió dudoso.

—Cine, Radio, Televisión, Guión, Producción, ¿Por qué no? Creo que me he dado cuenta que es esa mi vocación.

—Te apuesto una salida al cine, que en dos semanas querrás volver a ser pianista, o mejor, quizá quieras convertirte en escritora o algo así –apuntó el ojinegro en broma, Sakura podía ser inconstante en ese sentido-. ¿Te vas a poner ese vestido? –dijo incrédulo.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –respondió ella, enarcando una ceja y mirándole fijo.

—Parecerás una muñeca de porcelana.

—Ese es el punto, Uchiha. Sería bueno que te refrescaras en estilos –azuzó sacando su lengua-. Voy a bañarme –avisó dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? –inquirió el pelinegro con coquetería.

—Ni lo sueñes, Sasuke. –contestó cerrando la puerta ante la expresión divertida del ojinegro.

.

.

Sasuke no creyó que Sakura fuera en serio con lo de tomar la especialidad en guion y producción, aseguraba que constituía una de las tantas facetas que buscó ella explorar, al igual que muchas otras. Desde que la conoció la vió pasar por clases dibujo, de pintura, canto, francés, italiano, entre otras; así como desarrollar actividades como la danza árabe, gastronomía, fotografía y boxeo. Sakura fue siempre una mujer diversa y eso le gustó, no dudaba de su capacidad y llegó un punto en que pensó que el piano era su pasión primordial. La vio varias veces practicar en el aire, moviendo sus dedos sobre las superficies cual si se tratara del blanco teclado de un piano, tan concentrada como si se encontrara practicando en la sala de su casa, o más bien en la casa de su padre, que era donde lo tenía. Nunca la escuchó tocar, en realidad solo la miró, pero cuando lo hizo pudo ver la pasión que desbordaba cuando lo hacía en su imaginación.

Por eso, cuando Sakura anunció su nueva pasión por la producción y el guión, fue una frase tan discordante que quiso reírse; sin embargo, cuando tres semanas después la encontró en la biblioteca concentrada con un libro en el que se leía: "_La Dirección De Producción Para Cine Y Televisión_", disipó sus dudas al respecto. En la mesa también había otros títulos que parecían estar formados para desfilar por sus azules ojos: _"La Dimensión Sonora del Lenguaje Audiovisual", "Historia del Cine", "A Pictorial History Of The Talkies", "Producción Audiovisual Española"_.

—¿En serio vas con eso de la producción? Asumí que lo olvidarías después de dos días. –comentó Sasuke sentándose en la silla que estaba a un lado de ella.

Sakura ni despegó la mirada de las páginas, las cuales pasaba con sigilo, como si en ellas estuviese escondido el más grandioso secreto del universo.

—Estas enterado de que yo jamás miento. A estas alturas no debería sorprenderte mi determinación. –dijo ella con seriedad, esa era de las pocas veces que ella habló así.

—Me consta tu determinación. –hilvanó el pelinegro con una sonrisa que ella no notó.

Habían estado juntos varias veces desde aquella vez que cerraron el acuerdo, nada había cambiado entre ellos, incluso parecía que tal contrato no existía pues, en el medio cotidiano y en su tiempo compartido todo era exactamente igual, en la que eran los dos mejores amigos, en la que compartían sus ratos libres. Charlaban y bromeaban habitualmente sin ningún contraste, sin que el deseo o las emociones les turbaran el espíritu. Era solo en la oscuridad de su habitación, que las pasiones liosas y desbordantes se desataban, encontrando la tranquilidad y cauce en la brevedad y avenencia de la fundición de sus cuerpos.

Él seguía viendo a Ino, aunque independientemente de Sakura, eso se le estaba haciendo un problema. Habló con la verdad cuando dijo que entre ellos dos no existía nada en común y que él la prefirió como una amiga, y fue por su falta de asertividad que se dejó convencer por ella, más bien, por sus lágrimas; ese maldito problema que no pudo superar. No obstante, estaba decidido a dejar eso por la paz, y no por Sakura, al contrario; las cosas con ella se le figuraban de lo más nítidas que nunca, si alguna vez creyó que algo parecido a un sentimiento nacía por ella, ahora se daba cuenta después de probar y ser partícipe de su piel, que aquello no era más que atracción febril. Y, por lo que pudo percibir en ella, Sakura estaba más sensata que nunca y con una osadía que fulguraba por la construcción de una nueva meta que la llenaba por completo, así de libre, así de serena.

Sonrió.

—Por cierto, me debes una salida al cine. –dijo ella despegando la mirada del libro y mirándole por fín con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, sabiéndose obviamente victoriosa.

—Esperaba que lo olvidaras. –apuntó Sasuke con una mueca que a Sakura le causó mucha gracia.

—Yo no olvido, en especial cuando obtengo algún beneficio. Así que ¿Cuándo iremos? –preguntó ella volviendo a abrir el libro.

—¿Mañana te parece bien?

—Mañana iré a casa de mi padre. Iré a practicar un poco con el piano. ¿No puede ser hoy? No tengo nada que hacer en la tarde. –dijo ella casual.

—Tú no tienes nada qué hacer pero yo sí, Haruno. Quedé con Ino. Hoy me es imposible, ¿Qué tal el miércoles?

La pelirosa lo meditó por instantes revisando sus actividades de la semana.

—El miércoles me parece bien. Escogeré la película entonces, será algo así como una práctica de campo. Será interesante. –argumentó refiriéndose a su nueva especialidad. Sin duda alguna se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

—Entonces te veo mañana en clase. Pórtate bien, muñequita. –recomendó bromeando por el vestido rosa que llevaba, justo para marcharse.

—Te he dicho que ese es el punto, mi estimado amigo. Que tú no estés enterado de las tendencias de algunas modas no es mi problema. Y yo siempre me porto bien. –dijo sonriendo de lado, mirándole salir del recinto.

En cuanto le vio desaparecer, abrió el libro de nueva cuenta y retomó su lectura con ahínco.

.

.

Sus pensamientos volaban más allá de este mundo. Pocas veces se le vió tan dubitativo pero esta ocasión mereció aquel momento de búsqueda. Sintió la frustración aflorar de nuevo. Se le hizo imposible creer que su debilidad fuera más fuerte que su determinación. ¡Malditas lágrimas! No pudo ser insensible e ignorarlas. Según él estuvo dispuesto a terminar con esa relación acartonada, a exponer su punto de vista, a terminar con ella. Otra vez no fue capaz.

Salió con Ino como hubo comunicado a Sakura antes, y al final de la cita estuvo dispuesto a entrar en materia; sin embargo, ella comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente. Él sin comprender lo que le sucedía, le consoló incitándole a que le contase el motivo de su llanto. La chica rubia calmóse con dificultad y le compartió que sus padres se estaban divorciando, cosa que le estaba afectando en cantidad. Silencioso, el pelinegro se dispuso a escucharla desahogar sus tribulaciones, dándole de vez en vez palabras de aliento y confort, buscando de la manera más dulce que parara de llorar. Entendió entonces que sugerir la ruptura de su relación no era una opción. Por lo menos por ahora.

Revolvió sus cabellos con enojo, acompañando el gesto con gruñidos apenas perceptibles; fue ahí que se percató que su primo estaba frente a él, sentado en la silla contigua y mirándolo de lo más divertido.

—¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? –preguntó el ojinegro con enfado, producto de su infortunio.

—¡Qué cálido recibimiento, teme! –burlóse el rubio.

—Si vienes sólo a molestar preferiría que te fueras. No estoy de humor para tus niñerías. –dijo Sasuke sin rastro de cortesía alguna.

—Vengo en son de paz, primo. ¿Te pasa algo? Puedes contarme si quieres. –comentó ya sin ironía. Notó que parecía estar atormentado.

Sasuke le miró con recelo pero eligió contarle, después de todo no podía agobiar a Sakura siempre con sus problemas. Naruto fue la segunda persona en la que quiso confiar.

Se relajó y dijo:

—Había decidido terminar mi relación con Ino pero no pude. Sus padres se están separando y no está bien anímicamente. Dejarla en este momento no es buena idea. O eso creo.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Permanecer con ella hasta que se estabilice? –preguntó Naruto.

—Exacto. Estoy seguro que cuando lo asimile y se haga a la idea no le afectara tanto, entonces podré terminar con ella sin ningún cargo de consciencia. ¿O qué opinas tú? Estoy un poco perdido. –confesóle con un suspiro.

—¿No crees que estás sobrevalorando la situación? –contrarrestó-. ¿De verdad crees que Ino podría cometer una locura?

—Es que la vi tan mal, Naruto. Pareciera que no, pero ella es muy frágil emocionalmente hablando. –argumentó Sasuke.

—¿Y eso justifica que estés con ella más tiempo, sabiendo que no la quieres? –apuntó el de mirada cielo.

—Tampoco es como si no me importase, dobe. Suenas como un desalmado –dijo con una débil sonrisa-. Le tengo mucho aprecio, es una buena chica, es sólo que no es la indicada para mí. –admitió sin ánimo.

—¿Y Sakura lo es? –sugirió Naruto de improviso. Al igual que su novia Hinata, se encontró curioso en aquel punto.

Sasuke por su parte turbóse en demasía, no identificando el punto de tal cuestionamiento fuera de lugar.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntóle el pelinegro.

—No le hagas al tonto, primo. ¿O me vas a decir que a ella también la aprecias y sólo son buenos amigos?

—Por supuesto que la aprecio y, en efecto, Sakura es mi amiga, la mejor si hay que decir –complementó Sasuke con seguridad en su voz-. Así que evita hablar de ella con tanta ligereza o tu hermoso rostro quedará desfigurado. Aunque se te haga incomprensible, ella y yo mantenemos una muy buena amistad. Sakura no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos por Ino. Sakura es una excelente chica, y quien ose conquistarla será muy afortunado. No deseo otra cosa para ella. –enarboló con cierta devoción.

Le creyó.

Naruto conocía a Sasuke desde que eran niños y convivieron mucho tiempo juntos, por lo menos hasta que sus tíos decidieron irse a vivir a un lugar apartado de la ciudad. Sasuke pudo ser irrazonable, caprichoso e indeciso en ocasiones; pero cuando se planteaba hablar con la verdad, lo hacía sin ningún titubeo. Esta era una de esas escasas veces.

—Está bien, lo siento, no volveré a mencionarlo. Por otra parte, me parece que sería bueno que fueras sincero con Ino. Es mejor que el golpe sea ahora que después, creo que es peor que la engañes haciéndole creer que estas interesado por ella. De cualquier forma quizá esto le sirva para madurar un poco. Pero bueno, al final eres tú el que tomará la decisión de lo que harás. Este solo es mi punto de vista. –concluyó Naruto.

Sasuke asintió y le sonrió agradeciendo su atención y consejo. Ese tonto de vez en vez era de ayuda. Le apreciaba como un hermano, aunque claro, eso jamás se lo diría.

—Pasando a otro tema, en dos semanas vendrá un amigo de Barcelona y pienso organizar una fiesta o algo así. Te aviso para que después no digas que te excluyo. –dijo Naruto.

—Tú siempre te la pasas haciendo fiestas, seguro que no tienes nada que hacer, ¿Verdad? –contestó divertido el pelinegro.

—Ya ves, uno que es popular –apuntó el rubio-. Pero esta reunión es especial, el amigo del que te comento resulta ser el hermano mayor de Hinata. O por lo menos era mi amigo hasta que comencé a salir con su hermana. –dijo en una mueca.

—¿Dejó de hablarte porque cortejaste a su hermanita? –preguntó Sasuke con burla.

—No. En realidad cuando se fue todavía no andaba con ella. Te engañé. –señaló el de mirada azulada, contemplando con diversión la expresión de su primo.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre la mesa y le propinó un golpe en el brazo, esa fue su pequeña venganza por la broma.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu "querido" cuñado? Querrá morirse cuando vea las garras en que su pequeña hermana ha caído. –agregó.

—Neji Hyuuga. Nos conocimos por Kiba Inuzuka ¿Sabes quién es no? El baterista de la banda –recordóle Naruto, Sasuke afirmó-. Bueno, un día lo llevó a uno de los ensayos y dijo que quizá podría aportar algunos conceptos para mejorar nuestra música. Lo aceptamos y con el tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. El era Dj y me invitaba a las presentaciones en las que participaba. La música fue su pasión y por eso es que decidió irse a España, para mejorar su técnica. Tengo entendido que ha progresado mucho y que incluso es muy famoso en la escena underground. ¿En serio no te suena su nombre? ¿Sakura no te ha mencionado nada? –inquirió Naruto confundido. Si se suponía que eran muy amigos, Sasuke debía estar enterado.

—¿Sakura? Otra vez, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? –cuestionó el pelinegro ofuscado.

Naruto dudo un instante. Si Sakura no le comentó fue por algo. Eligió no meter más su cuchara en ese asunto.

—Nada, olvídalo. Ya te enteraras luego. Me voy, quedé de recoger a mi princesa a la salida de su clase y está por terminar. Nos vemos otro día. ¡Salúdame a Sakura-chan! –encargó mientras se levantaba de la mesa con la intención de marcharse.

Sasuke asintió aun con rastros de turbación. ¿Qué era eso que Naruto no le terminó de decir? ¿Qué tenía que haberle dicho Sakura al respecto? ¿Sería que ella conocía al tal Neji? Probablemente eran amigos también, al fin y al cabo, Sakura conocía a Naruto desde secundaria y a Hinata desde que era una niña, era lógico pensar que ella le conociese.

Lo que no acababa de comprender y que le hizo albergar la duda fue el motivo de que Sakura nunca le comentara al respecto, aunque igualmente le disculpaba con la idea de que ellos siempre se ocuparon del presente y ocasionalmente rebuscaban en su pasado. Neji se fue a España como Naruto lo dijo, así que esa amistad debía constituir parte de las memorias, que al igual que él se guardaba para sí.

Sentía su espíritu liviano por haber tenido un momento con quien hablar con respecto a Ino, por lo menos tenía que compartir su frustración con alguien; porque de una cosa sí estaba seguro: no rompería con ella por ahora. Reconocía que Seiya tenía razón en lo que dijo, sin embargo, su consciencia podía más que él y si por lo menos podía ayudarla y apoyarla por un tiempo, no dejaría de hacerlo.

Suspiró pesadamente y tomó por completo su café. Saco la hoja que se escondía en su carpeta y la miro con detenimiento. Recordó que debía llenar la solicitud de especialización de la carrera, sin embargo, aún no se decidía. A diferencia de Sakura, quien obviamente estaba más que decidida a seguir la producción audiovisual, él todavía estaba entre elegir Periodismo o Publicidad. Empuñó el bolígrafo y garabateo en el papel, algo le decía que cosas nuevas estaban por llegar.

"_Tal vez sea mi imaginación",_ concluyó sonriendo para sí.

.

.

* * *

¡Hi!

¿Que tál esto? Espero lo hayan disfrutado, más cartas de la baraja van saliendo, ya veremos que juego se arma.

De verdad, quizá suene siempre muy repetitiva, pero de verdad no hay palabras para externar mi agradecimiento por sus alertas y comentarios, de verdad, gracias, en especial a: _setsuna17, Jesybert, Amatrice, YdenaClass, y kitzia._

¡Muchos besos y abrazos, nos vemos en el próximo!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	8. Sonidos

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo VIII

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Rebuscó en su bolso y extrajo su pequeño reproductor. Encendió la radio del coche y adaptó el aparato. Sasuke la miró realizar su actividad de reojo, preguntándose qué nuevos sonidos escucharía esta vez; sonriendo silente mientras continuó maniobrando el volante. Sakura elevó el volumen hasta que la melodía envolvió el espacio del auto. La pelirosa recitó la letra, acompañando la música. Su voz fue armoniosa debido al tiempo que dedicó a tomar clases de canto, y que incluso ahora de vez en vez practicaba. Sasuke estuvo enterado de ello y, al contrario de lo que era referente al piano, él la escucho incontables veces permear el ambiente con la suavidad de su voz.

—Suena extraño. –dijo al fín el pelinegro, refiriéndose a la música.

—Lo sé –admitió la pelirosa, pausando su canto-. No a muchas personas les gusta cuando la escuchan. A mí me fascina. La voz de Arika Tarakano me parece de lo más bello que ha pasado por mis oídos. Además, las composiciones de Mikiya Katakura me conmueven hasta el alma; esa mezcla de sonidos con música clásica me para el corazón. –dijo ella emocionada.

—Por esta vez te daré la razón, a pesar de que suena extraño, también suena bastante bien. –concedió él, deteniéndose ante el rojo de un semáforo.

—¿Verdad que sí? –apoyó Sakura satisfecha.

La letra volvió a surgir de la garganta de la chica, en tanto que Sasuke siguió conduciendo a la casa del padre de Sakura. Ese día tendría lugar la reunión en casa de Naruto con motivo de la llegada de Neji. Al inicio quedaron que asistirían juntos como siempre, sin embargo, esa mañana Sakura determinó que iría a casa de su padre a practicar un poco con el piano antes de ir; así que Sasuke ofreció llevarla y verla entonces en la reunión más tarde.

Sasuke sintió curiosidad de saber de los labios de la pelirosa, quien era Neji, no obstante, se abstuvo con la idea de que ya se enteraría después. Por su parte, Sakura no reflexionó necesario compartirle ese trozo de su vida, por considerarlo como una de las cosas más intimas y que egoístamente guardaba para sí.

Llegaron por fín a su destino y Sasuke aparcó en la acera de una calle aledaña a la casa. El pelinegro observó divertido a Sakura, quien seguía cantando incesantemente otra de esas inusuales melodías, enterada de que ya estaban en el lugar. En la mirada jade de Sakura, un brillo tuvo lugar, acercándose hasta el ojinegro para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Paseó sus manos desde su chaqueta hasta cruzarlas alrededor de su cuello, seduciéndole mientras cantaba a su oído y se pegaba contra él. Sasuke rió cuando ella inicio con el jugueteo, disfrutando a la vez de su cercanía y sus incitadores movimientos. Asió sus caderas y la apretó contra sí enterándola de su deseo y su pasión. Se besaron largamente, sin premura y con lentitud. Sasuke paseo por su cuello la humedad de sus labios, deleitándose con los gemidos apenas perceptibles que lograba arrancar de la ojiverde. Volvió a sus labios y degustó su textura y suavidad, percibiendo el mismo deseo en ella.

—Continuemos con esto más tarde, ¿Quieres? –sugirió él entre el candente beso.

—De acuerdo. –enarboló ella abandonando su boca y regresando a su asiento para acomodar su blusa y su cabello.

Sakura retocó un poco su maquillaje y bajó del auto. Despidióse de un levemente sonrojado Sasuke, y sonriéndose, él arrancó el coche para marcharse. La pelirosa lo miró desaparecer calle abajo y hasta entonces, retomó el camino a casa de su padre.

.

.

Varias partituras desfilaron por sus ojos, varias notas se desprendieron de sus dedos. Miró el reloj en la pared y creyó que era tiempo de irse. Hinata seguro estaba por marcarle o algo así. Quiso ponerse de pie y abandonar el teclado, no obstante, una nueva inquietud la retuvo, sentándose de nuevo y trazando notas renovadas y conocidas por ella.

Lento pero preciso, desenfadado pero con elegancia, una a una, las blancas teclas fueron emitiendo la composición por demás valiosa para su ser: _Nocturne in Ebm de Chopin_, la cual le abrió paso para perfeccionarse en ese maravilloso instrumento. La razón estuvo latente siempre, como un legado escondido de sus memorias. Motivado constantemente por una sola persona, siempre la misma…

—Finalmente la has dominado. –mencionó la voz grave y suave desde el umbral. Idéntica a la que evocaba entre sueños.

No pausó la melodía. Supo quién era sin necesidad de comprobarlo. Continuó enarbolando su arte como una sabia tejedora, hasta que las últimas notas se extinguieron en la partitura.

—Te dije que alguna vez lo lograría y ya ves, yo también cumplo mis promesas. –dijo ella replicando su comentario.

Dió vuelta sobre el asiento para encararle, con una sonrisa, más que complacida. Sus ojos verdosos descubrieron a un joven alto, delgado y castaño; de mirada profunda y color perla. Una blanca y sincera sonrisa armonizaba con su indumentaria sencilla y casual: chaqueta, jeans y unos inusuales botines cafés. A ello se agregaban los inseparables y enormes audífonos, antiguos conocidos de la chica pelirosa.

—Ese fue mi regalo en tu cumpleaños diecisiete. Toqué para ti en este mismo lugar. Recuerdo que ese día tus padres se enteraron que salíamos juntos. –rememoró él, acercándose un par de pasos hacia ella.

Sakura rió sonoramente ante el momento recordado, poniéndose de pié para acercarse de igual modo.

—También recuerdo que ese día mi madre te tuvo con un largo interrogatorio, envidiado seguramente por la KGB. –agregó ella, no siendo capaz de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de sus labios.

Se miraron fijamente: reviviéndose, reconociéndose, encontrándose. El tiempo y su caprichoso andar pareció condescendiente ante ellos, deteniendo su transitar, obsequiándoles la reliquia sepultada de sus remembranzas.

—Te extrañé. –dijo él, cuando su corazón dejó de amenazar con salirse de su pecho.

—Yo nunca dejé de hacerlo. –respondió Sakura, desapareciendo la distancia enorme de un mundo, para enlazar los brazos sobre sus hombros, abrazándole ferviente y cálida. Reconociendo la paz del cuerpo que alguna vez fue suyo y, del que por obra del destino fue desprendida.

Neji la estrechó con igual devoción, buscando escondite en la curvatura de su cuello, percibiendo la dulzura de su aroma, embriagándose con la suavidad de sus rosáceos cabellos. Eterno fue el tiempo que continuaron fundidos en el rito de su abrazo, en tanto que se evocaban, en tanto que Sakura paraba de llorar. Al sentirlo cerca, la emoción albergada en sus entrañas fluyó como río sin otro cauce que el verde de sus ojos. Varias lágrimas de alegría cayeron sobre la tela de su chaqueta, humedeciéndola como un sello.

—No llores. –pidióle en un murmuro el castaño, apartándose ligeramente para limpiar la humedad de sus pómulos.

Sakura sonrió feliz, con destellos de cristal en su mirada. Suspiró tranquila y le dijo:

—Sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

Neji correspondió su sonrisa y la abrazó de nuevo para acurrucarla en su pecho. Sakura aceptó la invitación y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su talle, segura de que ese trozo que le faltaba a su corazón, estaba ahora completo.

.

.

Corrieron a prisa, lo más que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Alcanzar el tren fue el objetivo. Ingresaron al vagón haciendo el escándalo de una feria, agitados por el ejercicio y riéndose de manera contagiosa. Los viajeros observaron como a especímenes de otro planeta, a esos dos jóvenes irradiando alegría. Se colaron a una de las esquinas del vagón charlando animadamente, gesticulando por cada frase. Un hermoso brillo centelleaba en los ojos jade de Sakura; Neji por su parte, encantaba con su blanca sonrisa.

—Con que ahora lo tuyo es el cine. Me agrada la idea. Dime, ¿te gustó la película? –preguntó Neji.

—Me encantó. El cine de autor francés es mi favorito. Además muestra la relación del sólido financiamiento gubernamental a su cine nacional. Sería bueno viajar allí.

—El cine español también es otro buen ejemplo. –dijo él suspicaz.

—¿Es eso una invitación? –inquirió Sakura con coquetería.

—Puede ser. –finiquitó Neji con igual gesto.

—Hinata y Naruto deben estar desesperados porque el invitado de honor aún no llega. ¿No crees?

—Sí, es lo más seguro. Pero estamos por llegar, así que no hay problema. Además, le comenté a Hinata que iba a venir a tu casa a darte la sorpresa. –respondióle el castaño.

—¿Es decir que ya pasaste a tu casa?

—Sí, llegue en la madrugada. Los dejé arreglando los preparativos de la reunión. Por cierto que me llevé una sorpresa con la noticia de que son pareja. –agregó el de mirada perla.

—Naruto es un buen chico. –intercedió la pelirosa.

—Lo sé, mi querida Sakura. Lo conocí lo suficiente como para coincidir contigo –apoyó él-. En la próxima estación bajamos. –informó tomando su mano para guiarla hacia la puerta.

Salieron del tren sin destrenzar sus manos, sintiéndose cómodos, como si aquello fuese de lo más natural. Sakura no supo descifrar las emociones y sentimientos que la embargaban. Lo único de lo que fue consciente fue que se sintió feliz, que miles de descargas se desataron en su cuerpo ante su agradable proximidad. Neji, aunque aparentaba serenidad, no estuvo lejos de las sensaciones que Sakura experimentó, sin embargo, él tuvo clara una cosa desde que la opción de regresar se abrió: si ella aún guardaba su recuerdo, si aún atesoraba sus vivencias, si aún ella le amaba; esta vez no la dejaría ir, esta vez haría converger sus caminos.

Anduvieron un par de calles hasta llegar a la casa de los Hyuuga. Ambos se sonrieron antes de tocar el timbre, convencidos de que varias caras largas se pintarían ante sus ojos, ya casi estaba por anochecer.

—¡Hasta que llegas, Neji! –reprendió una no muy contenta Hinata. Su rostro se suavizó cuando divisó a Sakura detrás de él-. Ahora veo la razón. –enunció abriéndoles el paso para que entraran.

Habían muchos rostros conocidos para ambos: Naruto, Kiba, Temari, TenTen, Shino, Suigetsu, Lee, entre otros amigos mas, incluyendo a Shikamaru y Sasuke, los cuales a ojos del castaño se le hicieron totalmente desconocidos. Está de más decir que el descontento fue general, percibiendo de más de uno, miradas poco afectuosas por su eterna tardanza.

—¿Me podrías decir donde perdieron tanto el tiempo? –pregunto Temari de lo más normal.

—¡Vamos, chicos, anímense! Podrían haber empezado sin nosotros. Esto es una fiesta. ¡Ea!, hay que divertirse. –invitó Neji acercándose con su afable sonrisa y contagioso humor.

Los ánimos se suavizaron, cayendo ante los encantos del visitante. Varios de ellos se acercaron a saludar a Neji, preguntándole por su salud y su estancia en el extranjero, no obstante, en ningún instante éste dejó de apresar la mano de Sakura, y ella, no hizo por soltarla tampoco.

Naruto puso música más animada y arreglo algunos detalles de los instrumentos. Ese día se sintió esplendido para tocar en la reunión con su banda, además de ello, acondicionó un tornamesa color dorado, propiedad que Neji dejó en su antigua habitación. La intención fue que el castaño ambientara por algunos ratos la fiesta con sus mezclas.

—Eres un estafador, Uzumaki. Te enviaré el cheque de mis honorarios a tu correo. –comentó Neji con diversión, en cuanto se entero de ello.

—Deja al pobre Naruto, Neji –pidió Sakura mediando-. Además yo también quiero escucharte. –dijo la pelirosa.

—Está bien, si es por ti, lo haré gustoso –dijole galante-. Tienes suerte Uzumaki, de que una chica linda interceda por ti. –terminó de decir.

El ambiente comenzó a permearse de un aura de regocijo y complicidad a la vez. El centro de atención en general era obviamente Neji Hyuuga, quien respondía a las preguntas y comentarios ingeniosos que sus amigos y conocidos le hicieron, hechizando como un encantador de serpientes. A todos y cada uno.

Incluyendo a Sakura.

.

.

La miró incrédulo, mientras se acercó tomando el brazo del chico castaño. No pudo entender las palabras que se articularon en la boca de la pelirosa hasta que cayó en cuenta de la mano que se le extendió frente a sus ojos. Era Neji, el afamado desconocido del que Naruto habló.

Tal como acordó con Sakura, Sasuke llegó a casa de Naruto por la tarde, un par de horas después de que la hubo dejado en casa de su padre. Se sorprendió del esfuerzo que su primo gastó en la organización de la reunión, a diferencia de otras a las que asistió antes. Muchos rostros conocidos desfilaron por la puerta, ingresando a la fiesta, junto a otros tantos que nunca vió en su vida, pero que eran personas cercanas a Naruto y su feliz y radiante novia Hinata.

Continuó sin saber quién era el tan famoso Neji, pues daba la casualidad de que salió temprano de casa y llegaría más tarde a la reunión. ¿Quién abandonaba su propia fiesta y llegaba después? En realidad no le importó, la curiosidad que poseía al respecto sería calmada más tarde y sin necesidad de preguntar directamente. No obstante cualquier cosa, le extrañó que Sakura demorara tanto. Ella dijo que estaría allí en un par de horas, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche y Sakura no apareció. Llamó un par de veces al celular sin éxito alguno, siempre le enviaba al buzón de voz. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido esa mujer? Fue hasta que unos minutos antes le observó entrar después de un chico alto y castaño.

Frunció el ceño confundido cuando les vió hablar y sonreírse de lo más familiar del mundo, sin dejar de percatarse del detalle inusual de que sus manos se encontraron entrelazadas. Las cosas parecieron encajar de pronto. Las facciones del desconocido encontraron lugar en alguna de sus memorias, creyó haberle visto antes.

Recordó entonces el retrato que Sakura sigilosamente guardaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, aquella que le imprimió gran curiosidad la primera vez que la miró, curioseando por el cuarto. El chico castaño que llegó a la reunión a lado de Sakura, y quien al final resultó ser el tal Neji, era el mismo chico que compartía con Sakura aquella fotografía cariñosa. Ellos debieron haber tenido algo que ver en el pasado y la curiosidad aumentó gradualmente en tanto que ella le olvidó por completo en la reunión, no fue hasta que Naruto le recordó que él estaba allí, que ahora la tuvo frente a él haciendo una presentación o algo parecido.

—Mucho gusto. –enunció Neji con amabilidad.

—Igualmente. –respondió Sasuke correspondiendo el gesto.

Sakura seguía con una sonrisa boba –a consideración de Sasuke- plantada en los labios, mientras no paraba de mirar a Neji de una manera que el pelinegro no entendió y le generó algo de malestar.

—Neji, él es Sasuke, un buen amigo mío. Sasuke, él es Neji Hyuuga, hermano de Naruto y una persona muy especial para mí. Fuimos novios poco más de dos años. –informó Sakura con su sonrisa permanente.

—Casi tres, Sakura. –corrigió él sonriéndole en su código privado, del cual el ojinegro estuvo evidentemente excluido.

—Vale, vale. Casi tres.

"_¿Qué es esto? De pronto siento nauseas"_, pensó Sasuke mirando su complicidad. Al parecer Neji era el ex-novio de Sakura y, a decir por la confianza y cercanía con la que se trataban, lo más probable era que el viaje del castaño a España fuese la causa de su rompimiento. Miró con detenimiento al joven de mirada perla, desde su aspecto hasta sus formas para con ella. Le interesó saber qué clase de persona logró ingresar al corazón de Sakura.

—¿Así que eres el primo de Naruto? –preguntó Neji mientras tomó asiento en el sofá adjunto al que Sasuke ocupaba. Sakura se sentó en el borde del mismo, a su lado.

—Desgraciadamente sí. –admitió con humor el pelinegro.

Neji rió por la broma, secundándolo en unos cuantos comentarios al respecto. Sasuke, contrario a la incomodidad que le asaltó en un inicio, ahora se convencía de que el joven era agradable hasta cierto punto, refirió entonces la culpa de su recelo al hecho de que fuese un extraño en principio. Sakura los observó realmente animada, encontró de lo más pertinente que ese par se llevara de maravilla.

—Mira lo que me he encontrado aquí. –dijo Naruto llamando la atención del grupo que se reunía en la sala.

En sus manos figuró una guitarra acústica.

—Debes estar de broma –enunció Neji frunciendo el ceño al dilucidar las oscuras intenciones de su amigo-. ¿En verdad pretendes explotar mis talentos al máximo? Créeme tío, cuando te digo que enviaré el cheque de mis honorarios.

—Vamos, Neji, no te cotices. Toma la guitarra. ¿Qué tal _Natsu Koi_?

—¿Dónde te enteraste de eso? –preguntó riendo. Su mirada cayó en Hinata-. Ya me las cobraré después hermanita. –dijo dedicándole una significativa mirada. Luego tomó la guitarra y la acomodó en sus piernas.

—Sin embargo, como sabes también, Sakura debe acompañarme, de lo contrario no puedo tocarla. La escribimos juntos para dúo, es injusto que sólo yo sufra las consecuencias. ¿Qué opinas, _chérie_? –inquirió a la pelirosa que se situaba a su lado.

Sakura asintió feliz, accediendo.

Sasuke no entendió el suceso escondido en la acción ni las palabras dichas, sintióse ajeno y excluido del cónclave. De nuevo.

Neji reacomodó el instrumento, y percibiendo la señal de Sakura de que estaba lista, rasgó la guitarra en varios acordes subsecuentes y espaciados. Pronto su voz y tono imperó en el lugar, enarbolando frases, tejiendo la historia que juntos crearon, jugando con las notas.

Sakura le acompañó de vez en vez con la suavidad de su voz, primero en un coro casi inaudible, después siendo participe de cada una de las líneas, poniendo su esfuerzos, maravillando a muchos con su exactitud. Ambos se acompañaron por partes, formando un verdadero dúo, reflejando en aquella letra, el contexto en que se desenvolvieron alguna vez.

Kiba, que desde niño fue adicto a los instrumentos musicales, intervino con ellos, aportando el hermoso sonido de una armónica. Hinata, que sabía la letra de memoria, coreaba en algunas partes, emocionada de ver a su hermano allí con ellos, por fin después de tres años. Y verlo tan feliz, le hizo palpitar el corazón.

Sasuke veía la escena no sin cierta turbación, creyó que después de eso, cualquier cosa podría suceder ante sus ojos. Por instantes pensó que aquello parecía un musical o algo así. Se le hacía cómico en cierta medida, quizá porque nunca fue testigo de algo igual antes, quizá porque seguía sintiéndose ajeno a la situación. Observó a Sakura y a Neji compartiendo esa melodía, supo que significó más que una simple petición por parte de Naruto, simplemente la letra era espejo de ese hecho.

Una punzada saltó en su pecho desconociendo la razón. Sakura parecía de lo más contenta y eso, por el momento fue lo que importó, a pesar de que comenzara a permearle de nuevo la sensación de ser un extraño en ese lugar.

Neji terminó la pieza solicitada en acompañamiento de Sakura, Kiba y Hinata, aunque al final, los que alcanzaron a reconocer la pieza no se quedaron con las ganas de entonar la melodía. Entregando la guitarra a Naruto, Neji volvió a sentarse en el sofá, volviendo a la charla con sus antiguos amigos.

—Por cierto, Neji, esto aún no termina. Todavía falta que nos deleites con algunas de tus mezclas, no creo que por nada te llamen el "_Kitsune del Tornamesa"_. –comentó el de mirada azulada.

—¿Me queda opción alguna? –respondió el castaño.

—He escuchado que has participado en varios proyectos importantes con algunas luminarias europeas y asiáticas. –intervino Kiba.

—Bueno, he hecho algunos proyectos con algunos Mc´s y productores. Recién este año participé en la producción de un álbum junto a Mikiya Katakura, un "_As"_ en arreglos musicales. Fue una experiencia totalmente renovadora.

—¿En verdad, Neji? No me digas que… -quiso enarbolar Sakura, emocionada.

—Por supuesto, te traje un regalo al respecto –dijole, yendo a un pequeño armario junto al salón para traer entre sus manos un pequeño estuche, que le extendió a la pelirosa-. Es _Poison_, autografiado de manos de Arika.

Sakura gritó excitada y corrió a abrazarle.

—Gracias, _amor_. –dijo colgada de su cuello, sin darse cuenta de la frase, dicha con inercia.

Neji escuchóle bien, estrechándola contra sí. Sonriéndose ante la expresión. Los presentes los miraron, haciendo burla de su melosidad, obligándoles a que ligeramente apenados volvieran al círculo. Hinata y Naruto compartieron miradas de complicidad entre ellos y Sasuke sólo miraba.

En realidad no pudo dilucidar qué sentimientos, qué emociones o qué sensaciones le provocaba todo aquello. Lo único que podía decirse a sí mismo es que se percibía como un extraño sin más. Durante las conversaciones era escuchar hablar de _Beats_, _Mc´s_, _Scratch _y otros términos que él no conoció. Era como estar viendo una película sin intervenir en ella.

Naruto volvió a irrumpir, anunciando que tocaría con su banda.

Los chicos tomaron sus instrumentos. Naruto llevaba la guitarra y la voz, Kiba la batería y Lee el bajo. Neji hizo comentarios burlescos al respecto, con la intención de molestar un poco a su nuevo cuñado, después de todo le había obligado a hacer cosas que no pretendió hacer.

Atendió al par de piezas que crearon musicalmente los jóvenes en el escenario. Recordó cuando los vió años antes, ensayando arduamente; dándose cuenta en instantes, de la mejoría que los años marcaron en su estilo y música. Gustó de ello y se los compartió, felicitándolos por el concepto innovador y fresco que desarrollaron. Agregó un par de consejos a los chicos a fin de hacer algunos arreglos para experimentar algunos detalles, se hundió en una charla en términos creativos.

Sakura lo miró absorta. Era evidente la manera en que Neji se entregaba a su pasión por la música, para él, el mundo desaparecía cuando el tema se hacía presente. Ahora, detallándolo después del tiempo transcurrido, de las lágrimas derramadas, de los recuerdos polvosos en el armario de su memoria, admitía que seguía maravillada por los perlas de sus ojos, por el crisol de su sonrisa, por el brillo de su espíritu.

—¿Porqué nunca me hablaste de él? –preguntó Sasuke acercándose a ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Nunca encontré la razón por la cual debiera hacerlo. Como te dije antes, Neji es una persona muy especial para mí, creo que egoístamente quise guardarme eso. De cualquier forma, no te habría valido nada el saberlo, ¿O sí? –respondió la pelirosa, sonriéndole de nuevo.

—En ello tienes razón, aunque si somos muy amigos, esperé que me contaras todo, en especial las cosas importantes. –comentóle enmarcando una ceja, gesto que a la joven le pareció divertidísimo.

—¡Hey! A que adivino a que estás enfadado porque no te he puesto atención esta noche –azuzó jugando la ojiverde-. ¿Debería presentarte a alguna chica linda, o prefieres que le llamemos a Ino para que no te aburras?

—Vale, búrlate. Pero para que lo sepas, no estoy enfadado, no tengo una sola razón para estarlo. Digamos que solo estoy un poco aburrido, es todo. Hubo un momento en que creí que una escuadra de porristas entraría por la puerta a hacer un acto de rutina o algo así. –devolvió ácido, refiriéndose a las piezas que los chicos compartieron durante la reunión.

—Si no te conociera, diría que te molesta no ser el centro de atención.

—Si no te conociera, diría que pareces una cursi adolescente enamorada.

Sakura frunció el ceño por la estocada verbal, Sasuke supo encontrar el punto donde flaqueó, sin embargo, él no salió limpio del encuentro.

—¿A qué hora nos iremos? Te llevaré a casa.

—Ya que estás aburrido puedes irte a la hora que creas pertinente. Neji se ofreció antes a llevarme al departamento, aunque Hinata me ha pedido que me quede aquí a pasar la noche. Creo que optaré por lo segundo, así que no te agobies. De cualquier modo, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Sasuke la analizó incrédulo.

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿recuerdas? –apuntó el ojinegro.

Sakura meditó un poco sobre los acontecimientos de la mañana.

—Quizá en otra ocasión, Sasuke.

"_¿Quizá?"_, preguntóse el pelinegro. Definitivamente algo comenzaba a hervir dentro de su ánimo, o bien era el exceso de sarcasmo de su amiga pelirosa, o de plano ya estaba fastidiado de ese ambiente nostálgico.

—¡Sakura! –oyeron la voz de Neji llamando a la ojiverde.

Ambos atendieron el llamado, el castaño sonreía amistosamente.

—Bueno, me voy. Sigue divirtiéndote, Uchiha. –señaló ella solaz, alejándose para encontrarse con Neji.

Sasuke consideró que Sakura seguía con su sonrisa boba pintada en los labios, se grabaría bien su expresión para molestarla con ello, uno de esos días. Se halló enervado y decidió irse, creyó que tuvo suficiente de la reunión, y sin decir mucho se escabulló al umbral de la puerta para marcharse. Después de todo, aquella noche no obtendría nada, todos parecían hechizados del embrujo de Neji. Quizá y solo quizá, ser el centro de atención no era tan malo.

_Quizá_, maldita palabra del demonio.

.

.

* * *

_Natsu Koi: Una canción del grupo Ikimono Gakari._

_Akira Takarano y Mikiya Katakura: Miembros del grupo Ali Project._

_Poison: El último álbum de esta agrupación._

_Kitsune: Zorro._

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo el capítulo VIII, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo me super diverti con el berrinche de Sasuke, jajaja. Y Sakura y su ligereza, Neji es lindo :p

Ok, me voy, nos vemos en otro, ya tengo sueño.

Pero quiero agradecer a todos por sus alertas y comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, en especial a: _YdenaClass, Sakurass, asukasoad (doble gracias :P), Jesybert, setsuna17, y kyo nakamura._

.

¡Muchos besos!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	9. Verdades Incómodas

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo IX

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

En las tres semanas después de la reunión celebrada en casa de Naruto, Sasuke pudo contactar con Sakura escasas tres veces, sin contar las que fugazmente le vió en clases. Cuando fue a su departamento, ella casi siempre iba de salida porque casualmente quedaba con Neji; cuando le llamaba la mayoría de las veces sucedía lo mismo o la contestadora le enviaba a buzón.

Le molestaba el hecho de que Sakura ni siquiera reparó en cambiarlo de buenas a primeras por la visita del hermano de Hinata, y es que –según él- no existía otro motivo para sentir el enfado que le embargó desde el día en que a la señorita Haruno se le ocurrió ser ilocalizable y olvidarse de su mejor amigo.

No le agradaba la sensación de desplazo que sintió, ni el trastrocamiento que hubo en su realidad cotidiana o en su complicidad. Notó el vacio que significó la ruptura en la rutina que compartían desde hacía poco más de un año. Ya no era lidiar juntos con las clases, tomar un refrigerio y luego, al salir de la academia, ir a comer, a pasear o a perder el tiempo por ahí.

Se preguntó donde habían quedado las tardes en que somnolientos por el cansancio caían dormidos en el sofá o en la alfombra de la habitación, o las tardes en que llevados por el deseo y el apetito, disfrutaban del ardor de su piel, descubriéndose sin premuras.

Incluso ahora, motivado por el aburrimiento y por la desorientación de no contar con Sakura, Sasuke buscó en Ino el modo de darle un poco de tonalidad a su días. Mantuvo su relación con ella como dijo a Naruto que lo haría, al parecer, su ánimo estaba mejorando con respecto al asunto de sus padres; seguía siendo ruidosa y exagerada, pero sonreía más que de costumbre. No todo el tiempo que compartió Sasuke con ella lo creyó en vano, aunque en sí mismo aceptaba sin temor a equivocarse, que las sensaciones y recuerdos formados con Sakura no eran posibles de reemplazar por ella; y eso ciertamente que lo frustraba.

Le gustó la felicidad que Sakura irradiaba por los poros y el brillo que centelleaba en el jade de sus ojos. Sabía la razón que motivaba en ella esos efectos, pero en su egoísmo narcisista, deseaba que su persona fuese quien la llevara a sentirse de la misma manera.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se tendía en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo. Buscó a tientas el móvil sobre el edredón y marcó el número conocido, esperando por enésima vez obtener respuesta alguna.

—Hola Sasuke, habla Neji. Sakura ahora no puede contestar el teléfono, está ocupada con algo; pero en cuanto se desocupe le diré que te devuelva la llamada, ¿Es algo urgente? ¿Quieres que le comunique algún mensaje? –dijo la voz masculina con gran amabilidad.

—No, gracias. Esperare a que me devuelva la llamada. –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, ¿Qué tan ocupada debía estar?

—Ok, nos vemos. –despidióse Neji, tras lo cual cortó la llamada.

Sasuke abandonó el teléfono en la cama y suspiró profundamente. No podía deshacerse del malestar que surcaba su ánimo y del aburrimiento que atestaba sus horas. Tumbado en el edredón, poco a poco fue adormeciéndose, hasta que el timbre de su teléfono comenzó a sonar. A tientas de nuevo, lo alcanzó para contestar. Era Sakura.

—¿Estabas durmiendo, Sasuke? En serio que debes estar aburrido. –dijo Sakura con burla.

—Sólo quise dormir, eso es todo –mintió-. ¿En dónde te has metido? Es imposible localizarte.

—Lo siento, estamos en una de las pruebas finales del concurso nacional de _Crossover_. Hace un momento Neji me dijo que llamaste, yo estaba en el tocador y le dejé el móvil. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó ella, podía escucharse el ruido del otro lado de la línea.

"_Si, a ti"_, fue la respuesta que surgió primeramente de su consciencia, sin embargo, no fue capaz de pronunciarla, él mismo se percató de lo absurdo que se escucharía eso.

—No exactamente. Ya sabes, quería saber si salíamos a algún lado como siempre, pero veo que estás ocupada. –comentóle inexpresivo.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no te pongas sensible.

—¿Quién se está poniendo sensible? No digas incoherencias. Tanto ruido te hace mal. –replicóle con molestia.

—Vale, vale, ya no diré nada. Si quieres podemos vernos en la noche en mi departamento, llevaré un poco de sushi, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te animas?

—No quiero hacer mal tercio. –contestó Sasuke, no pudiendo reprimir el comentario un tanto sarcástico.

La melodiosa risa de Sakura se escuchó por la línea.

—No habrá Neji, debe descansar para su participación de mañana en el concurso. Sólo estaremos nosotros, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?

Sasuke se sintió victorioso, aunque fuese por un mísero instante. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Sakura y dejar su aburrimiento por un rato; podría de nuevo involucrarse en la rutina conocida –pero no por ello monótona- que compartían desde hacía más de un año. No quiso ser ni saberse egoísta, pero la idea de tener a Sakura sólo para él, cruzó por su cabeza no pocas veces.

—Me parece bien, ya que insistes. Te veré mas tarde. Cuidado al regresar a casa. –apuntó con más animo.

—Vale, te veo después. –dijo Sakura, antes de cortar la llamada.

Una pintoresca sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Sasuke en cuanto colgó el teléfono. Se mantuvo mirando fijo al techo, siendo incapaz de disolver su gesto de complacencia. Un respiro más liviano se adentro en sus pulmones, relajándolo, aliviándolo. Se levantó con más ganas y fue a su armario. Eligió varias prendas y las lanzó a su cama. Tomó una toalla y decidió tomar un baño.

Un par de horas más tarde se hallaba rumbo al departamento de Sakura. La noche se antojaba fría y ventosa, las señales de la llegada del próximo invierno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Al llegar al edificio, subió y llamó intermitentemente al timbre, avisando de su llegada. Poco tuvo que esperar para divisar a Sakura tras la puerta, con su largo cabello suelto y a medio desvestir, o medio vestida según desde donde se viera.

Amplió su blanca sonrisa y lo invitó a pasar, yéndose a la cocina por unas tazas, en las cuales vertió agua caliente. Sasuke por su lado, se acomodó en uno de los sillones, observando detenidamente el lugar, familiarizándose, dado que hacía tiempo que no pisaba aquel espacio.

—¿Té o café? –preguntó Sakura, mostrando algunos sobrecitos y la jarra de la cafetera.

—Café. –dijo llano.

Sakura preparó las cálidas bebidas, llevándolas a la mesa de cristal en el centro de la estancia. Sasuke la auxilió creyendo que tropezaría con una de ellas. Pese al silencio inicial, la atmosfera se percibía tranquila y cómoda; como siempre.

—¿Y el sushi que me prometiste? –cuestionó el pelinegro sorbiendo un poco del café.

—¡Oh, cierto! –expresó ella despistada-. Ve por él, está en la barra.

Sasuke obedeció, sonriéndose internamente. No sabía con certeza el porqué, pero se sintió feliz recuperando su ordinaria rutina.

—¿Puedo preguntar la razón de tu atuendo tan desaliñado? –cuestionó el ojinegro, trayendo el encargo.

—Recién acababa de llegar de la competencia. Intentaba cambiarme cuando tocaste el timbre. Este es el resultado de tu interrupción. –bromeó ella, saboreando de los asiáticos aperitivos.

Sasuke sonrió. En realidad se veía muy linda, con sus cabellos rebeldes y su camiseta a medio ajustar.

—¿Y te divertiste? –indagó.

—Mucho. Esos chicos son increíbles creando mezclas, ahora comprendo por qué el _Crossover_ es el género más complicado para los Dj´s. Fue una gratificante experiencia.

—Me imagino que Neji debe estar nervioso por su actuación de mañana después de ver lo de hoy, ¿no? –comentó Sasuke con algo de burla escondida.

—De hecho no. Cierto era que estuvo sorprendido de ser testigo de tanto talento en las pruebas, pero él se siente seguro y confiado. Neji nunca ha sido egoísta ni envidioso, al contrario, es un buen chico. Eso sí, nunca se cansa de confiar en sí mismo, ni de trabajar duro por lo que quiere. Siempre me ha gustado su determinación.

Mientras decía esto, Sasuke observó la devoción con la que ella habló de él y el brillo que centelleaba en sus ojos. No era la primera vez. Era obvio que Sakura aun sentía algo por Neji, quizá aun estaba enamorada de él. No quiso pensar en la posibilidad, hacerlo le causaba un malestar interno. Le gustaba verla feliz y contenta, pero no por la causa del castaño, mejor sería sí él mismo fuese quien participara de aquella felicidad. Afortunadamente Neji regresaría a España después de la competencia, o eso quiso pensar. Era cuestión de tener un poco de paciencia.

—¿Sasuke? –llamóle Sakura, regresándolo al mundo real.

—Lo siento, me quedé pensando en algo.

—¿Qué cosa? –curioseó Sakura, llevando los trastos al lavabo.

—No es nada importante, olvídalo. Mejor déjame recordarte un asunto que tenemos pendiente. –apuntó Sasuke, acercándose a ella por la espalda.

Deslizó sus manos suavemente por la cintura de Sakura, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Besó lentamente su cuello en tanto que sus manos maniobraron por sus caderas y vientre, transmitiéndole el calor que comenzaba a despertar en su piel. Sakura se dió vuelta entre sus brazos y tomó la invitación, apresando sus labios con apetencia y placer. Dejó vagar sus delicadas manos por el torso del pelinegro, disfrutando a través de la ropa la solidez de sus formas. El aroma a maderas que despedía su piel, ingresó a sus sentidos perturbándola, incitándola por más.

Caminaron torpes entre caricias, hasta llegar a uno de los sillones de la estancia. Sasuke no pensó en nada más que en tomarla allí mismo, Sakura no menos deseosa, no reparó una sola palabra.

La pelirosa se acomodó en el sofá, incitándole a ir por ella. Sasuke no esperó un segundo llamado, besó sus labios con ardor, reclamándola. Fue descendiendo de a poco por su cuello, abriéndose camino por su clavícula. Sonrió travieso, mientras apartó la parte inferior de su camiseta, descubriendo la cavidad de su ombligo. Sakura rió sonoramente cuando Sasuke comenzó a jugar con sus cosquillas, producidas por la cálida lengua del ojinegro.

El tono del móvil irrumpió en la atmosfera, solicitando ser atendido. Sakura cortó su risa para buscar a tientas el aparato, pasando de Sasuke y sus suplicas de no contestar. Sin embargo, el pelinegro continuó con su jugueteo, por lo menos hasta que escuchó el remitente de la llamada, dirigiendo su par de ónix al rostro de Sakura.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión de placidez.

"_¿Neji?... Sí, he llegado bien, no te preocupes, ¿tú?... No, no estaba haciendo nada importante… ¿En serio?... No, no tengo planes para mañana… ¡Claro que me encantaría ir contigo!... Está bien… Estaré lista para entonces… Yo también…"_.

No terminó de escuchar la conversación. Fastidiado e irritado, abandonó su posición. Todo rastro de pasión desapareció de súbito, siendo reemplazado por el malestar que resurgió en la boca de su estomago, ardiente como una bola de fuego. Sin decir nada tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento, no sin antes ser testigo de la indiferencia de Sakura ante la acción. Ella se quedo prendada en el teléfono, riendo, charlando, disfrutando; ni siquiera dióse cuenta del momento en que Sasuke cruzó el umbral.

Sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas. Encendió el auto y arrancó con violencia, incorporándose a la avenida principal. Su mente visualizaba una y otra vez el modo en que ella lo ignoró, el efecto que una sola persona causaba en ella con su voz, el hecho desagradable e incómodamente innegable, de que ella guardaba sentimientos profundos por otra persona que no fue él.

—Maldición. –murmuró frustrado, echándose contra su asiento en el rojo de un semáforo.

No intentó negarlo más. La realidad era, que estaba tontamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

.

.

La participación de Neji en el concurso, resultó justo como pensó Sakura. Sorprendió a muchos con la originalidad de su mezcla y la destreza que mostró en los diversos géneros globales. Los sonidos de su inventiva permearon el ambiente, contagiando a los asistentes con su ritmo sin igual. Neji se mostró seguro de su trabajo, haciéndose uno con su auditorio y con su música, trayéndole con ello, no pocas aprobaciones por parte del jurado. Horas más tarde Sakura y Neji salieron de allí en busca de un buen lugar.

Caminaron largo rato por un barrio de estilo tradicional, terminando su travesía en uno de los jardines que cercaban un enorme kiosco, justo en la plaza central de esa demarcación. Durante el trayecto pararon a adquirir un par de mates, encontrando, poco después, lugar en una de las bancas que rodeaban el kiosco, en el cual se llevaba a cabo una muestra de música _Big Band_.

Poco a poco, varias personas se aglomeraron en el lugar, atraídos por los sonidos antaños de los años cincuenta, a veces animados, a veces con su característico jazz tranquilo.

—No creí que pudieras hacer ese tipo de mezclas. Me sorprende el estilo que te has creado. Recuerdo todas las veces que te escuché, y no se compara con lo que eres ahora. En realidad has mejorado mucho. –comentó Sakura entre el bullicio de la música.

—Me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso, a ti, quien estuvo a mi lado en la búsqueda de mis sueños –apuntó él, robándole a Sakura otro de sus sonrojos-. Viaje por muchos lugares buscando nuevos conocimientos y sonidos. Ciertamente no fue nada fácil, pero si quieres algo, debes luchar por ello. En este mundo no hay lugar para los cobardes. –explicó el castaño, con el blanco de su sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. –contestó ella, reflexionando sus palabras.

En seguida, la orquesta _Big Band_ que deleitaba al público en la plaza, comenzó a tocar una melodía conocida y clásica, de tonos alegres y ligeramente rítmicos.

—¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza, bella señorita? –preguntó Neji con galantería, ofreciendo su mano.

—Pero nadie está bailando. –apuntó Sakura sonriendo.

—¿Acaso importa? –inquirió el de ojos perla con diversión.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, tomando su mano para incorporarse y unirse a él en la suave y agradable danza. La gente que a su alrededor se hallaba, se sorprendió de la audacia de esos dos jóvenes, manteniéndose admirando su baile. Poco después, una pareja se unió a su rito, al igual que otra más, contagiándose de la vitalidad de los muchachos.

Sakura rió feliz dando vueltas entre los brazos del chico, oscilando de un lado a otro, ceñida a sus hombros, pegada a su cuerpo. Con ella, él rió también; todo lo que anheló y quiso en la vida se le presentó como en un sueño o espejismo, sin embargo, seguro estuvo de que fue real, lo único que le faltaba a su vida era la estela de esa mujer que ondeaba entre sus brazos, allanando el espacio con su melodiosa risa, haciéndole saber que todo lo que buscó siempre estuvo ahí, en esos ojos verdes como el mar mediterráneo.

La canción terminó con una serie de aplausos para los músicos y la buena pieza, un aura alegre permeaba el aire, haciéndolo ligero. Sakura y Neji volvieron al lugar donde se hallaban sentados y disfrutaron pasivamente de una nueva ronda de obras musicales, cortesía de la orquesta.

"_Sería bueno que Sasuke viese esto"_, pensó por un momento en que el recuerdo de su amigo arribó a su cabeza, no obstante, supo que eso no sería buena idea dado que a Sasuke el jazz siempre le pareció aburrido. No pensó en él en todo el día hasta aquel momento. La noche anterior se quedó sorprendida por la repentina ausencia de Sasuke. No lo vió salir, ni siquiera supo bien a bien lo que sucedió con ese chico para que de un momento a otro desapareciera sin siquiera despedirse.

Creyó que pasarían un buen rato juntos, sólo se distrajo un poco con una llamada y en un par de minutos, ¡Pop!, Sasuke había desaparecido. Le marcó un par de veces a su celular, sin éxito por demás decir, tras las que se dio por vencida y se fue a dormir, cualquiera que fuese la razón para su berrinche, ya se le pasaría. Por ahora, nada podría arruinar ese hermoso momento que compartía con una de las personas más importantes de su vida, esa por la cual su corazón palpitaba a mil.

Su móvil comenzó a timbrar. Frunció el ceño identificando el remitente.

—¿Madre? Tú casi no me llamas, ¿Qué pasa ahora? –argumentó Sakura un tanto sarcástica.

—Sakura, necesito que argumentes en la corte contra tu padre. El muy ruin quiere reducirnos la pensión mensual y quiere vender unas propiedades que son parte de tu herencia, ¿puedes creerlo? El abogado dijo que el caso puede inclinarse a mi favor si tengo tu declaración, como la beneficiaria principal de ese patrimonio. ¿Lo harás verdad, hija mía? –informó la mujer por el auricular.

—¿Estás loca, madre?, ¿Declarar en contra de mi propio padre? ¡Debes estar bromeando! –exclamó Sakura irritada-. Te he dicho que odio que me metan en sus enfermizas disputas. ¡Me niego a hacerlo rotundamente!

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Sakura? ¿Y así te haces llamar mi hija? –recriminó la madre entre sollozos.

—Ni creas que me manipularas con tus dramas. ¡Olvídalo! No lo haré, así que no vuelvas a mencionarlo. –declaró la pelirosa, enfadada.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ¿Le darás la espalda a tu madre? Muy bien Sakura, entonces olvida que tienes una madre. –respondió la mujer furiosa, tras lo cual colgó.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Le costó un poco asimilar la petición absurda hecha por su progenitora, y en especial, la forma en que cortó la inusual llamada. Sentía la sangre hervir por la furia, estaba harta de ser el juguete de sus padres cada que les convenía, que sólo se acordaban de ella cuando necesitaban algo a su favor, en especial si consistía en hacer daño uno al otro. No lo soportaba, lo odiaba, estaba cansada.

Lloró.

Neji siguió la conversación desde el inicio. Se imaginó la charla completa y entendió la frustración que Sakura cargaba en el alma. Desde que la conoció fue escucha y testigo de los problemas que Sakura tuvo con sus padres, y de la forma en que ellos la trataron, despertando pronto los sentimientos que se forjaron por ella. La abrazó fuerte para calmar su llanto, confortando su espíritu, vertiendo palabras dulces a su oído. Sakura gradualmente fue apaciguándose.

—Tranquila, ya pasó. No te hace bien ponerte triste. –murmuró Neji con suavidad, pasando cariñosamente los dedos por su rosáceo cabello.

—Lo sé, Neji. ¿Prometí que no lloraría más por eso, verdad? –apuntó con una sonrisa débil, dejando de llorar-. Es que no puedo evitar sentirme como una muñeca con la que ellos pueden jugar cuando se les da la gana. No les importa nada de lo que yo quiero, nada de lo que yo siento, ni siquiera saben cuáles son mis sueños para el futuro. Te juro que me gustaría poder irme lejos de aquí por un tiempo, para darme un respiro. –comentó acurrucándose en su pecho. El atardecer comenzaba a agonizar.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? –inquirió Neji con su voz grave.

Sakura asintió.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo a España? –preguntóle sin rodeos.

El silencio se instalo entre ellos. Sakura se encontró perpleja, no esperó la propuesta. No quiso pensar en el momento que él se marcharía de nuevo y la dejaría atrás, así que no preguntó ni mencionó ni una palabra al respecto. Por ello, ahora que esa pregunta voló en el aire ella se turbó.

Levantó su mirada y la fijó en sus orbes perla.

—¿Lo dices en serio? –cuestionó ella.

—Hace tres años que he querido decirlo –respondió sonriéndole-. ¿Y, que dices?, ¿Quieres venir?, ¿Quieres quedarte a mi lado?

Sakura creyó que volvería a llorar, pero no fue así. Sonrió aun más, acercándose a sus labios para besarlos suavemente.

—Sí, sí quiero.

Habló en serio cuando consideró la idea de irse lejos para darse un respiro, además de que creyó que sería bueno echar a volar sus sueños, y fabricar su propio camino.

No se detuvo a pensar en nada más.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Oh si, casi puedo escuchar la turba cargada de antorchas justo frente a mi casa, jajaja.

Ok, no tengo que decir nada en mi defensa mas que espero no perder a muchas lectoras despues de esto. ¿Sakura irse con Neji? Hagan sus apuestas, jajaja, espero atinarle a alguna :P

Me voy, en realidad no puedo decir nada mas que adoro a Sakura, adoro a Neji y adoro a Sasuke, aunque aqui no se note, ya veremos que sigue, aun me pregunto si esto comienza a entrar a su recta final, jajaja. Sigo trabajando, espero verlas pronto!

Por cierto, la cancion que bailan Sakura y Neji puede ser la que mas les guste del genero de _Big Band_, (I´ve got under my skin, L-o-v-e, o Crazy little thing call love, cualquiera de Sinatra), o la que les apetezca, a mi me agrada la 2da y la 3era. Adoré esa escena :D

Okis, tambien muchas gracias por cada una de sus lecturas, comentarios y alertas me hacen muy feliz y re-contra-feliz, en especial a: _Amatrice, kyo nakamura (no se por qué, pero tu me suenas en otro fic, si es asi, doble gracias :P), asukasoad, zerezo-kittzz, setsuna17, Cherry Fuzz, YdenaClass._

.

Nos vemos, bellos y bellas, besos!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	10. De Tratos y Contratos

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo X

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[Probablemente no sepas como me siento,_

_probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,_

_yo, que sólo te veo a tí.]_

.

Sacar su ropa del armario fue lo que primero se le ocurrió. Después se detuvo a pensar un poco en lo que haría con las innumerables cosas en su cuarto: sus bocetos, cuadros de pintura, libros, videos, entre otras no pocas cosas. A pesar de que el departamento era una adquisición que su padre hizo para ella cuando decidió mudarse, Sakura quiso estar al margen de todo lo que tuviese que ver con sus padres, así no tendría que deberle un favor a ninguno de ellos; sin embargo, cuando lo meditó con mayor detenimiento dióse cuenta de que no tenía otro lugar donde almacenar sus cosas, por lo menos hasta que regresase de España, claro, si es que regresaba.

Tomo una resolución.

Dejaría sus cosas en el departamento y hablaría con su padre para comunicarle la noticia de que se iba a España a continuar sus estudios de Universidad. Seguramente él, enterado de las intenciones de su madre de litigar con él por los bienes y esas cosas, procuraría ser de lo más indulgente con ella, así que probablemente mantendría el departamento a su petición, y por supuesto, ni repararía en la idea de que partiera al continente europeo.

Suspiró profundamente, sacando un poco del malestar que sentía a causa de circunstancias tan desafortunadas como las que le tocaron vivir. El único consuelo que encontraba en el gris de su ánimo era el hecho de haber forjado un espíritu libre, independiente y fuerte; y contar con vínculos importantes, que aunque no fueron capaces de sustituir los lazos paternos, le otorgaron los momentos más felices de su vida. Un sentimiento de tristeza comenzó a aflorar. Su mente le trajo a Sasuke, a Hinata, a Naruto, y a los amigos que la acompañaban en su vida diaria, un mar significaría una gran brecha de distancia.

Pero, al recordar las palabras de Neji, su apacible rostro y su tierna sonrisa, se convenció de que eso fue lo que deseó desde hacía tres años atrás, que cada día añoró el día en que sus veredas se cruzasen. El día había llegado.

"_Tengo que decirle a __Sasuke"_, pensó de pronto, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. No estuvo segura, pero la idea de hacerlo no la animaba ni un poco, ese tema le pareció demasiado espinoso. Y es que por primera vez no supo adivinar como reaccionaria ante la noticia.

No se imaginaba que se opusiera ni nada parecido, después de todo era su mejor amigo y deseaba su felicidad, lo que la inquietaba era el hecho de que ambos se hicieron muy apegados, e incluso a ella el romper su agradable rutina y alejarse de Sasuke por tanto tiempo, no le convencía mucho que digamos. Sólo ahora pudo aceptar que hubo desarrollado una ligera dependencia hacia el chico de ojos negros, guiada según ella, por la convivencia cotidiana de dos años.

Dió un vistazo rápido al reflejo de su espejo, se abrillantó los labios, y salió de casa dispuesta a terminar con sus pendientes y preparativos. Cosas en la lista: a) Hablar con papá, b) Hablar con Hinata, c) Hablar con Sasuke.

.

.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, tanto como apretada estuvo su mandíbula. De todas las locuras que ella hizo, esta era la mayor. _"Me voy a España con Neji. Continuaré los estudios audiovisuales allá. Necesito un respiro. ¿Me desearás suerte, cierto?"_ Todavía memoraba cómo la sonrisa se le desvaneció en el acto, obvia respuesta por su parte, toda vez que él hubo aceptado sus sentimientos por ella. La escuchó parlotear emocionada acerca del tema, pero él no puso ya atención, su mente se encontraba prófuga entre sus palabras: _"Me voy"_, _"…con Neji"_.

¿Porqué justamente ahora?

El conflicto se desataba en su ánimo, nunca quiso ser un obstáculo para ella. Siempre anheló lo que la hiciera feliz, no obstante, el recién descubierto egoísmo que afloraba en su corazón, no le permitía decirle: _"Me alegro por ti. No olvides llamar"_, y así como así dejarla que se marchase. A razón de ello, y motivado por sus impulsos, las palabras destilaron como agua de fuente: _"Estoy enamorado de ti"_.

Memorable fue la expresión que ella pintó en su rostro, era evidente que eso la descolocó, tanto que después de unos minutos de silencio, excusó algo absurdo y prácticamente huyó del lugar, prometiendo llamarlo pronto.

Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que por lo pronto no lograría nada esperando a que Sakura meditara sobre su confesión, determinó tomar cartas en el asunto. No quería que Sakura se marchara, no quería que otro que no fuera él disfrutara de sus sonrisas y su presencia. No quería perderla.

—Hola, Sasuke. Me extrañó que me llamaras, pero aquí estoy. –dijo el joven que llegaba en ese instante, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Hola, Neji. –saludó Sasuke, observándole no sin sentir cierta incomodidad incrustándose en el pecho, y sin evitar querer propinarle unos golpes por la idea inadmisible de llevarse a Sakura consigo.

—¿Y, de qué quieres hablar? –preguntóle el castaño, mostrando su blanca sonrisa.

—Creo que sabes de lo que quiero hablar –apuntó el pelinegro-. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Neji asintió con un semblante divertido, atisbando lo escabroso de la inusual conversación.

Una pequeña risa, que sonó más como un suspiro, brotó de los labios de Neji en cuanto Sasuke terminó de hablar. Se hallaba incrédulo por el honesto discurso que formuló su interlocutor en torno a la relación que mantenía con Sakura y además, los sentimientos que él forjó por ella, sumado claro, a la descabellada idea que le propuso posterior a eso.

—Sakura está confundida y deslumbrada por su pasado. En cuanto tu presencia no ejerza influencia, ella no se irá, eso te lo aseguro, la conozco. –argumentó Sasuke confiado.

—Pues para conocerla bien, ¿No crees que la estas subestimando? –replicó Neji con calma.

—En lo absoluto. –aseguró convencido el pelinegro.

—Debo reconocer tu valor, Sasuke. No te detuviste a pensar en que si Sakura se entera de esto, se molestará; y créeme, eso no es lindo. Fuiste a por ello sin importar nada, me agrada que luches valientemente por lo que quieres, así que… acepto el desafío. –dijo Neji, clavando sus perlas en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, sin odio, pero que denotaban el reto fincado entre ellos.

Sasuke sonrió victorioso.

.

.

Nunca imaginó que una simple noticia desencadenara una odisea. Sin problema alguno, Sakura fue capaz de enterar a su padre y a Hinata de la decisión que tomó, no recibiendo –como lo hubo vaticinado antes-, ninguna réplica al respecto, todo lo contrario, encontró el apoyo para ello. Sin embargo, al pasar al momento en que hubo que decirle a Sasuke, nunca se imaginó que después de la sorpresa e incredulidad que él mostrara en su rostro; sus tímpanos recibieran esa inverosímil información: _Estoy enamorado de ti_.

Ella parpadeó unas cinco veces consecutivas, no asimilando sus palabras. Esbozó una risa después, aludiendo al mucho sentido del humor que él poseía. No obstante, al notar la seriedad con la que el pelinegro no dejaba de observarla, algo le dijo que no era una broma.

Se aturdió.

"_Hablaremos después, aún me quedan cosas por empacar. Te llamaré"_, articuló ella, sintiendo la incomodidad arribar a su espíritu; e ignorando monumentalmente a los llamados del chico. Prácticamente se podría decir que huyó, pero lo primero que quiso fue despejar su mente.

Trazó pasos por las calles frías de la ciudad, arropada con el abrigo gris largo que modelaba cada vez que la ventisca se apropiaba de las tardes de invierno. Acompañando sus pasos, los pensamientos se adherían a su cabeza. La voz de Sasuke confesándole lo inconfesable, pronunciando las palabras que no quiso escuchar, cambiando el panorama a su capricho y antojo.

"_Sasuke me gusta y, al parecer yo le gusto también. Debo admitir que es muy atractivo y es lindo, pero no te equivoques…"_

"…_entre nosotros no hay nada más que simple atracción; él me gusta y yo le gusto, eso es todo. No quiero que comiences a divagar con un romance rosa ni nada por el estilo; solo lo arruinaríamos…"_

"_¿Sabes por qué esto funciona y va de maravilla? Precisamente porque somos amigos, porque somos libres y no hay ningún sentimiento que nos ate. El amor no siempre es bueno…"_

"…_él es un chico impulsivo, posesivo y bastante sensible aunque no lo parezca. Estoy segura que la chica que tenga la fortuna de estar con él algún día, será muy dichosa; pero esa chica no soy yo…"_

"…_Me encanta divertirme, conocer y hacer cosas nuevas, extrañas si quieres; disfruto de la soledad y mi libertad, adoro cultivar mi espíritu y sentirme totalmente plena con lo que vivo y experimento cada día. No soportaría ver mis deseos y sueños truncados por alguien que no sea yo; moriría si mis alas son cortadas por algo como una relación, y lo lamentaría más si en ella tengo que sacrificar algo tan valioso como mi amistad con Sasuke. Para mí los sentimientos son más que llanas emociones, son toda una responsabilidad y yo…"_

—No quiero cargar con esa responsabilidad. –se dijo, evocando la conversación que mantuvo con Hinata meses atrás.

Sakura no quiso arruinarlo.

Sasuke lo hizo.

Apretó los ojos frustrada y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en dirección a su apartamento. Llegó agotada, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se liberaban de una inexistente asfixia, producto de la desazón de su pecho. Trató de calmarse mientras preparó un té, se recostó en el sofá con la taza entre las manos, mirando sin ver la televisión encendida.

Sasuke debía estar confundido. La distancia les ayudaría a ambos para aclarar el malentendido, seguro que al no tenerla cerca, él se olvidaría de ella, y por su parte, Sakura también lo haría, para olvidar el miedo y la incomodidad que sintió permear su corazón.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número conocido. Esperó a escuchar la voz anhelada, sin embargo, fue otra no desconocida la que le contestó.

—¿Hinata eres tú? –cuestionó Sakura.

—Sí, Saku, soy yo. Es raro que llames a esta hora, ¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó de vuelta.

—No, Hina, no es nada. Quería hablar con tu hermano, ¿Está ocupado?

Un breve silencio se instaló en la línea, para extrañeza de Sakura.

—Bueno, yo pensé que lo sabías. Neji… volvió a Barcelona esta tarde. ¿No te lo dijo?

—No –murmuró Sakura confundida, tratando de comprender-. Se supone que nos iríamos juntos.

—Bueno… quizá no debería decir esto pero –Hinata hizo una pausa-, Sasuke le llamó en la mañana, después de que estuviste aquí. Neji salió de casa en seguida, cuando volvió hizo el anuncio de que se iba. Yo pensé que venía de verte, pero ya veo que no. No estoy segura, pero quizá Sasuke le dijo algo…

Sakura quedó estupefacta. Las piezas parecían encajar.

—Hinata, me voy, recordé que tengo unas cosas que hacer. Te llamo luego, ¿vale? –dijo Sakura a su amiga.

Colgó.

Tomó de nuevo el abrigo gris y sus llaves de paso. Salió de su departamento con la intención de ir en busca de Sasuke. Algo le decía que Hinata no estuvo muy errada en sus conclusiones y que él tuvo que ver con la acción precipitada de Neji. Una ira interna floreció de sus entrañas. De ser cierto aquello, algo se rompería entre ellos dos.

Cruzó el umbral de la entrada del edificio y se topó con un precipitado Sasuke, dispuesto a entrar. Si no fuese porque Sakura sintió una presencia que le obligó a mirar al frente, hubiese derribado al pelinegro.

Lo miró fijo y se detuvo. Sus mejillas coloradas, resentían el frío de la noche.

—Sakura… -susurró Sasuke al notar su presencia.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Neji? –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

Sasuke se heló. Primero por el hecho de que Sakura antes que todo evocara una pregunta referida a ese sujeto, y en segundo lugar, por la curiosidad de saber el medio por el cual ella se enteró. Se suponía que él era el que venía por respuestas, no a ser víctima del interrogatorio.

—¿De qué hablas, Sakura? –contestó desentendido.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos, Sasuke. No estoy muy feliz que digamos. Neji se fue esta tarde. –comentó sin expresión, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sasuke instintivamente sonrió un poco ante la afirmación de la pelirosa. Sakura captó el gesto perfectamente y el enojo creció más.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Neji? –repitió la ojiverde, con seriedad.

—Sólo le dije la verdad, Sakura –dijo Sasuke por fín, no tenía caso esconderlo más, probablemente hasta fuera lo mejor-. Lo que hay entre nosotros. No dije nada que no fuera cierto.

—¿Qué? –expresó, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿De qué verdad hablas, Sasuke? ¿Qué hay entre nosotros? Tú y yo sólo somos amigos y lo sabes. –aclaró ella, ya un tanto tensa.

—¿Acaso los amigos se besan, se tocan y tienen sexo cada vez que les apetece? Si es así, entonces, ¡claro! Somos los más grandes amigos. –apuntó Sasuke con sarcasmo.

—Teníamos un trato Sasuke, no te confundas. –contrarrestó la pelirosa entre dientes, molesta evidentemente.

—¿Y eso te exime de toda responsabilidad? Compréndelo Sakura, estoy enamorado de ti.

—Sasuke, tú y yo no podemos funcionar juntos. Somos amigos, tenemos una conexión genial, no lo arruinemos, ¿Quieres?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no funcionaría? ¿Entonces por qué no dices lo mismo con respecto a Neji? –retó el pelinegro rabioso.

—¿Por qué, dices? ¿No lo ves? Precisamente por esto, Sasuke. ¡Míranos! Discutiendo por cosas absurdas, y fragilizando la estima en que te tengo. –respondió ella, más calma, se podría decir que suplicante.

—No quiero tu estima, Sakura… Quiero más que eso.

—Basta –cortó la pelirosa-. Olvídalo. No importa lo que le hayas dicho, me iré a Barcelona. Lo he decidido y no tienes derecho a detenerme. No quería que termináramos así. Adiós Sasuke. –enarboló Sakura con aflicción, dando vuelta sobre sí para entrar al edificio de nuevo.

La voz grave de Sasuke le detuvo.

—¡Tenemos un trato, Sakura! –gritóle el pelinegro en un intento por retenerla.

La joven, sólo ladeó un poco su rostro, diciéndole con ironía:

—_Teníamos_. Has roto dos de las reglas, y yo hago uso de la tercera. No tenemos nada ahora. –tras lo cual continuó su camino ya sin mirar atrás.

"_Numero uno: bajo ninguna circunstancia está permitido enamorarse el uno del otro; somos amigos y no arruinaremos nuestra amistad con eso. ¿De acuerdo?_

—_De acuerdo –aceptó Sasuke._

—_Numero dos: ya que no existe ningún vinculo entre nosotros que nuestra invaluable amistad, podremos salir con las personas que queramos a la hora que queramos, por lo tanto no tenemos porqué rendirnos cuentas al respecto. ¿Vale?_

—_Vale –convergió Sasuke._

—_Numero tres y última: en el momento en que uno de los dos ya no se sienta cómodo con este tipo de relación, puede romper con el acuerdo en el momento que lo desee sin ningún tipo de reproche, explicaciones ni nada por el estilo. ¿Te parece bien? –pregunto Sakura._

—_Me parece perfecto…"_

Sasuke no fue detrás de ella. No la detuvo. Se sintió idiota. Y se quedó allí frente al edificio, asimilando su huída, vaticinando su ausencia. Recordando el trato que pactó con ese demonio disfrazado de mujer.

La mujer que él amó.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! I´m Back!

¿Y...?

Si, estoy igual que ustedes. Mi inner, esta estrangulandome en este momento.

Pero, ya en serio, les traigo este capítulo, que deseo hayan disfrutado, sufrido, agonizado. Esto tenía que pasar algún día... Quien juega con fuego...

Pero no se pongan tristes, hay que seguir viendo lo que sigue, ¿que pasara? ¿Se ira Sakura en serio? ¿Sasuke no hara nada más? ¿La mistad cultivada e intocable ha muerto? Sigan el proximo y lo sabran.

Okas, me voy, las dejo. Quiero agradecer una vez más a todas (os) por sus lecturas, por sus alertas y comentarios, en verdad que me motivan mucho. Y bueno, en especial por supuesto a: _YdenaClass, asukasoad, Amatrice y CherryFuzz. _

_._

¡Muchos abrazos, nos vemos en el proximo!

.

*Sol*


	11. Mitad Jade

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo XI

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[__Me han contado que eres muy feliz, y que el tiempo te ha vuelto una bella, _

___que con el fulgor de mil estrellas caminas las calles de parís.__]_

.

Con ojos escrutadores, Sakura continuó observando a detalle, las tomas secuenciales de uno de sus proyectos. La oscuridad de la habitación se vió interrumpida por la luz que ella ordenó encender de nuevo. Se deshizo sin ganas de los lentes de cristal que enmarcaban sus verdes ojos y suspiró.

—El audio aun no me convence, no logra atrapar la esencia del mensaje. Lo haremos de nuevo, pero mañana. Hicieron un buen trabajo muchachos, vayamos a descansar. –dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

Tomó su abrigo de lana café, apagando las luces del estudio, después de que todos se fueron. Echó llave en la cerradura y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la salida. El viento frío de inicios de febrero, la recibió con su gélida caricia.

Dos años antes, una tarde igual que aquella, arribó a Barcelona con un caos emocional palpitante a cuestas, y un par de maletas en sus manos. Evocó el temblor de sus dedos, cuando cerró la palma para llamar a la puerta del pequeño departamento situado en el número 134, de la amplia calle de _Siracusa_, en el céntrico distrito de _Gràcia. _Su nerviosismo desapareció en cuanto las apacibles facciones de Neji se asomaron por la puerta de madera, sonriendo ante su tempestiva llegada.

Lo hizo. Después de la discusión nada agradable con su _amigo_ Sasuke, Sakura no lo pensó más y reservó su boleto de avión, finiquitó los pendientes en torno a su partida, y un par de días más tarde, pisaba las calles de España con su determinación y sus sueños acompañándola. No se le complicó acoplarse del todo en ese ambiente tan mediterráneo y libre, no se le dificultó el dar un _replay_ a su antigua vida.

No necesitó de mucho para enterarse por completo de lo que Sasuke y Neji hablaron antes de que éste último se marchara precipitadamente sin siquiera avisarle. Resultó que Sasuke literalmente retó a Neji para que se fuera a Barcelona sin Sakura, creyendo mostrarle con ello, que lejos de su influencia, la pelirosa desistiría de su idea de marcharse con él. Y el muy idiota de Neji había aceptado. Claro, Sakura no se lo perdonó fácil, se sintió traicionada por ambos, al figurarse a sí misma como una muñeca con la que cualquiera pudiese jugar, ¡Por Dios!, ella tenía sentimientos, tenía algo qué decir, podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Por las dos partes, algo importante quedó minado: la confianza. No supo ver a Neji de la misma forma que antes; siempre fue fiel a la idea de que él era una de las dos personas en el mundo que le comprendía, que le conocía, y que era capaz de leer a través de ella; sin embargo, no se percató de que todo cambia, que _las personas cambian_, y más aún, cuando han estado divididas por un mar de distancia. No quiso creer que él optó por renunciar a ella para medir su capacidad de autosuficiencia, a veces, las personas necesitan algo de estímulo emocional, tal vez un: _"Estas loco, Uchiha. Me la llevaré y no podrás impedirlo"_, no hubiese estado nada mal.

Pero Neji no lo hizo, y eso la hirió; a pesar de que ella fingió olvidarlo, y en seguida se mudó con él. Desde entonces, y hasta apenas cuatro meses atrás, Sakura vivió con Neji en su departamento, compartiendo una vida tranquila, materializando así el deseo que permeó su espíritu desde que se enamoró de aquel ser encantador. Pero no todo es sueño y fantasía. Se dio cuenta de a poco, que además del déficit de confianza con el que iniciaron su vida juntos, la conexión enigmática y etérea con la que idealizó su habitar día a día, nunca apareció. Esa complicidad que conoció en una tarde fresca de verano, en medio de una discusión sobre _Metodología._

Y lo extrañó. De nuevo.

Le dolía, y sintió mucho el alejarse y cortar toda relación con Sasuke; ni siquiera un usual trato de cordialidad quedó entre ellos. Simplemente un adiós seco y llano, enterrado entre los vestigios de su pasado, evocado entre la soledad de sus noches.

Sakura y Neji decidieron separarse al tomar caminos distintos: ella permaneció en Barcelona, con sus pruebas experimentales en el cortometraje; y él, viajando, cazando conocimientos nuevos como un coleccionista de reliquias antiguas. No existió ni un reproche, ni un resentimiento, mucho menos un mal recuerdo; al contrario, quedó la satisfacción de quien suspira tras el deber cumplido, la sensación de probar lo inesperado, y lo más anhelado.

Presionó la tecla de la contestadora y revisó sus mensajes.

"_¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¿Dónde andas metida? He tratado seis veces en este día dar contigo pero te ha tragado la tierra. Y ya que no me queda de otra, te diré que es de suma urgencia que vuelvas, ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Adivina!... Ok, está bien te lo diré: ¡Me caso en dos semanas! Obvio, el novio es Naruto. No te perdonaré si no asistes, hazle un pequeño espacio a tu amiga Hinata y ven a su boda. ¡Te adoro, Sakura! Espero tu llamada."_

Sakura sonrió de inmediato al ir descifrando los códigos en su oído, alegrándose por sus amigos y llenándose de un sentimiento nostálgico; definitivamente dos años no fueron poco. Preguntóse si Neji asistiría a la ceremonia de su hermana y no tuvo duda de ello, aunque nada certero podía esperarse del castaño. Sonrió.

La duda volvió a arremeter a sus sentidos, cuestionándose si Sasuke asistiría, seguro lo haría, después de todo era su primo el que contraía nupcias. No supo que emociones albergar, era como si fuera a dar un paso y no saber si se hundiría al instante o encontraría concreto firme.

Apretó nuevamente el botón de siguiente, y fue a preparar algo de comer a la cocina. Se moría de hambre.

.

.

El reencuentro entre las amigas no pudo ser más emotivo. Sakura llegó con su brillante sonrisa a las últimas horas de la tarde, llamando insistentemente a la puerta de Hinata. En cuanto la reconoció, Hinata emitió un gritillo de emoción, abrazándola totalmente feliz.

La invitó a pasar y comieron juntas, conversando y poniéndose al día de cada uno de los momentos que se perdieron al estar distanciadas por tanto tiempo. Sakura estuvo contenta por su amiga y por el suceso que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, algo en su interior siempre le dijo que ese par terminarían juntos.

Por su parte, Hinata no estuvo igual de feliz. Ella siempre albergó la esperanza de que Sakura pasara a formar parte de la familia de manera oficial. Se regocijó cuando supo que Sakura y su hermano decidieron vivir juntos, no obstante, después de año y medio, la noticia de su separación la entristeció, siempre creyó que sería tía de algunos niños de ojos esmeralda y cabellos castaños. No intentó ahondar en el tema de nuevo; ya en una conversación telefónica Sakura expuso sus sentimientos, enterándola de lo que su corazón sintió, y los motivos que a ambos les llevaron a tomar caminos separados.

Sakura, por su parte, también sintió no formar parte de los anhelos de Hinata, pero estuvo segura de que lo que vivió durante los últimos tres años, fueron los años que en su vida más disfrutó, enterada de que lo hizo movida por su propia consciencia y tomando sus propias decisiones.

En su corazón, Neji quedaría como el ideal de sus sueños, como la persona que le mostró lo que era creer en sí misma y lo que era trabajar por las metas propias, sin pensar en los demás y sin restringirse a sí mismo. De igual manera, con él aprendió muchas lecciones de vida, y compartió trozos de alma y trozos de su corazón. No lo olvidaría.

La charla continuó en la secrecía de la habitación de Hinata, al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo su boda, y era preciso descansar lo suficiente.

—¿Con que ahora eres Directora? –cuestionó Hinata mientras se colocó su bata de dormir.

—Bueno, no tanto así. He participado en algunos proyectos y festivales locales, también tengo mis propios proyectos independientes y no me va mal. No puedo quejarme. –dijo Sakura haciendo lo propio con su pijama.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Te quedarás aquí una temporada? –preguntó Hinata.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Hinata mañana es un día muy especial para ti y no podía perderme la oportunidad de acompañar a mi mejor amiga en su boda, sin embargo en unos días me vuelvo a Barcelona. Aunque Neji no esté más allí, ahí está mi trabajo, mis proyectos y mi nueva vida.

—Entiendo –aceptó Hinata sin insistir-. ¿Y tus padres, qué dicen?

—Oh, ellos parece que lo han tomado bien. Mi madre ya sabes, puso el grito en el cielo, no dejó de fastidiarme los siguientes tres meses a mi partida; y mi padre, bueno él lo aceptó bastante bien aunque sólo haya sido por llevarle la contra a mamá.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.

—¿Y Neji vendrá a la ceremonia, o será un mal hermano y no vendrá? –bromeó Sakura.

—Llegará por la mañana. Lo prometió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, por lo menos tendré con quién bailar en la recepción. –jugó Sakura.

—Pues aunque Neji no asistiera tendrías pareja, ya lo sabes. –comentó Hinata suspicaz.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres. –dijo Sakura para zafarse.

—No te hagas la tonta, Sakura. Sabes a qué me refiero, o más bien a quién. ¿No te da curiosidad?

—¿Saber de quién? ¿Te refieres a Sasuke? Oh, no, por supuesto que no. –apuntó Sakura, haciendo ademanes que trataban de expresar que su amiga se equivocaba.

A Hinata le resultó divertida la manera en que Sakura quiso evadirse, cuando por sus pupilas y el tono de su voz, ella pudo adivinar que tenía la duda en la punta de la lengua.

—Bueno, pues como es natural, dos años son mucho tiempo. Sasuke ahora tiene veinticuatro años y, así como nos ves a mí y a Naruto, Sasuke hizo su vida. Terminó casándose con Ino Yamanaka. ¿La recuerdas? Hace poco me enteré que estaba embarazada, yo calculo que tendrá unos cinco meses. Concluyó la universidad y puso una agencia de publicidad, tengo entendido que está haciendo un posgrado en _Marketing_. Pero bueno, sabrás que me entero de eso por Naruto, o cuando ocasionalmente lo he visto yo. Debo decir que le va bien, parece feliz. –comentó Hinata como reflexionando.

Sakura no creyó que esbozar una sonrisa fuera tan difícil como en aquel momento, incluso sus labios temblaron cuando quiso pintar el gesto. En verdad deseó sentirse feliz por Sasuke, por saber que había hecho su vida y era feliz. Muchas veces se planteó ese mismo escenario en su cabeza, anticipando la posible realidad; entonces, ¿por qué le afectaba confirmarlo de los labios de Hinata? Al oír narrar la suerte de Sasuke, al enterarse del rumbo que corrió su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y sintió el vacío en su entraña.

Sakura bajó levemente la mirada y sintió escocer sus ojos. Continuó intentando sonreír, sin éxito por supuesto.

—¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por él. De verdad que es bueno escuchar que le va excelente.

Hinata miró escéptica cada gesto y expresión que ella plasmó en su rostro, y notó perfectamente el brillo que se asomó por sus pestañas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa carita afligida? –preguntó Hinata con voz dulzona.

—¿De qué hablas, Hina? ¿Quién tiene una cara afligida? –reclamó Sakura, tratando de recomponer su gesto.

—Es mentira. –dijo llana, Hinata.

—¿Qué? –inquirió Sakura confundida.

—¡Caíste! Nada de lo que dije sobre Sasuke es cierto, bueno, lo de que tiene una agencia de publicidad y que estudia un posgrado sí, pero todo lo demás no lo es. En realidad, desde que te fuiste él se centró en la carrera y en establecer su propia agencia. Hasta donde sé, el trabajo ha sido su prioridad. Tanto así que dicen que se ha convertido en uno de los solteros más codiciados del vecindario. –dijo Hinata, cual chisme de revista.

Sakura palideció. No supo si de alivio o de saberse burlada por su mejor amiga. Recuperó su ánimo inerme y arqueó una ceja. Se acostó en su lado de la cama que compartiría con Hinata aquella noche y enarboló:

—¿Y eso por qué tendría que interesarme? Me alegro si él es feliz, no es necesario que mientas.

Hinata se exasperó.

—¡Arggg! Está bien, dejaré que sigas haciéndote la tonta. Es hora de que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo. –dijo Hinata, recostándose en el otro lado de la cama.

La oscuridad se apoderó de la habitación cuando Hinata apagó la lámpara de noche. Pronto, su respiración se escuchó tranquila y Sakura pudo adivinar que dormía profundamente.

"_Publicidad. ¡Vaya!"_, configuró mentalmente, esperando que las sombras la sumieran en el sueño.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Muajajaja, ¿Las asuste? Apuesto a que sí XD!

Seee, soy malvada.

Bueno, se supone que este y el siguiente capitulo eran uno solo, pero lo partí a la mitad. La siguiente mitad la tendré en algunos días, así que sean buenas conmigo y comenten.

Bueno, me voy, nos vemos en unos días. Doy gracias infinitas a: _asukasoad, setsuna17, YdenaClass, marijf22, Jesybert y Annamarii_a, de verdad muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, y a todos las demás alertas y lecturas.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

¡Kisu!

.

*Sol*


	12. Mitad Ónix

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo XII

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

___[En una forma de hablar,____sólo quiero decir que nunca podría olvidar _

___la forma en que me dijiste todo sin decir nada.]_

.

Llegó puntual a la ceremonia. Naruto y Hinata se decidieron a realizar su boda en un precioso y amplio jardín que alquilaron. Allí mismo se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia religiosa y la recepción.

Se sintió alegre cuando Naruto le comunicó lo de su boda con Hinata, pues no creyó que esos dos fuesen a terminar de otro modo que no fuese casados y con algunos niños. Pero cuando la invitación llegó, tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de volver a ver a Sakura. No estuvo seguro si eso sería bueno o no para él.

Cuando ella se marchó, estuvo enterado que nada volvería a ser igual entre ambos, y lo lamentó. Hasta entonces entendió lo que Sakura quiso decir cuando dijo que no quería arruinarlo. Y él lo hizo. Pero tampoco se arrepintió de confesarle los sentimientos que se izaron en su corazón por ella, por su causa. Aceptó que erró al jugar sucio y traicionar su confianza, alejando a Neji, pero ella debió entender que eso fue lo único que él pudo hacer para retenerla. No obstante, a esas alturas, ya nada de eso importaba.

Por Naruto, sabía que Sakura decidió vivir con Neji, y comprendió que su destino siempre estuvo allí; que Sakura decidió no elegirlo a él y hacer su vida con quien de verdad amó. Más aún, cuando le dolía admitirlo, eso no fue suficiente incentivo para querer olvidarla. Con Sakura estableció una conexión mágica e inexplicable que nunca experimentó con otra persona; un lazo que no desaparecería incluso si así pasasen diez años más.

Ninguna mujer caló tan hondo como ella, ninguna le hizo sentir lo que ella, ninguna se grabó a fuego como esa cálida mujer de rosáceos cabellos y sonrisa enigmática.

Y entonces la vió entrar. Hermosa como nunca, tan bella como la recordaba. A su lado, Neji la llevaba ceñida de su brazo, él vestido con un traje blanco, ella ataviada con un vestido de gala azul turquesa en prefecta armonía con sus verdes ojos. El cabello largo y lacio que recordaba, hoy mostrábase en hebras onduladas y asimétricas, brillantes como oro. Una blanca y perfecta sonrisa pintaba su gesto, saludando a algunos invitados. De no ser porque él supo el evento que se celebraba, hubiese apostado a que eso era la alfombra roja de los _Golden Globes_, o algo parecido.

—¿No es una pareja encantadora? –escuchó a Naruto casi en su oído.

Volvió el rostro y lo encontró a su lado. Sasuke se encontraba en los asientos del frente, así que el rubio no tuvo que moverse mucho del lugar en que esperaba a Hinata en el altar.

—No fastidies, dobe. Me sorprende que a pesar de lo nervioso que debes estar porque la novia no se haya dado a la fuga, aún te des el tiempo de venir a molestarme. Me siento halagado. –dijole sarcásticamente.

—¡Oh vamos, Sasuke! No seas amargado. Solo quería animarte un poco, debe ser difícil verla después de tanto tiempo y además, verla feliz, sin ti… -agregó su primo, saboreando las palabras de su maldad.

—Ya entendí, Na-ru-to. Ahórrate tus comentarios.

—Verdaderamente se ha puesto muy hermosa, deber ser el ambiente europeo que le ha sentado bien. –continuó el de ojos zafiro.

Sasuke no contestó. Le dio la razón a Naruto, ciertamente que la encontraba más bella que antes, o quizá, eran los estragos del largo tiempo que sus pupilas se privaron de su presencia.

Sakura y Neji, siguieron avanzando y encontraron un par de asientos a la mitad de las hileras de sillas doradas, adornadas con un hermoso moño en la parte de atrás. Tomaron asiento y, por un mínimo segundo Sakura cruzó su mirada jade con la ónix de él. No había reparado en su presencia, pero al buscar al novio, no pudo evitar reparar en la elegante figura del pelinegro que estaba a su lado.

Fueron tan solo unos segundos; pero sólo eso bastó para que Sakura sintiera un cosquilleo fluir de sus entrañas y un ligero ardor intensificarse en el pálido de sus blancas mejillas. Sasuke, también lo sintió. El frío glacial penetró en su médula, detallándola con el negro de sus pupilas, percibiendo la burla del tiempo golpearle la cara crudamente.

Fue solo un breve instante.

Se hizo el silencio en cuanto Hinata puso pié en el pasadizo escarlata que se dibujaba en el jardín, como un sendero al altar. Estaba hermosa, ataviada con su largo y sencillo vestido blanco. Naruto no pudo contener su felicidad reflejada en una sonrisa amplia, y los presentes hicieron lo propio con el júbilo que embargaba la brillante tarde.

Y así, sin ningún contratiempo, la ceremonia transcurrió feliz, concluyendo una hora más tarde. Fue una situación cómoda el hecho de que tanto la ceremonia como la recepción se llevaran a cabo en el mismo lugar, de ese modo, los invitados pasaron a las mesas colocadas perfectamente alrededor de una pista de baile. A la vista de todos, la mesa nupcial se colocó céntricamente, en las mesas aledañas, los padres de ambos novios y amigos cercanos se hicieron partícipes en la celebración. Durante la cena, un cuarteto de cuerdas hizo el deleite general, interpretando hermosas piezas clásicas. El estilo exquisito del menú gourmet hizo lo suyo en el paladar de los invitados.

Sakura y Neji se situaron en la mesa de los padres de Hinata, cualquiera que los viese diría que ellos eran una pareja, incluso algunos despistados que aun no sabían acerca de su separación, dieron por hecho que estaban juntos. Sasuke por otro lado, se situó con la familia del novio, por obvias razones, allí se encontraron los tíos de él y algunos amigos cercanos a Naruto y a sí mismo.

Después de un conmovedor discurso de brindis, a cargo del padre de Hinata, se invitó a los novios a abrir la pista con su canción de bodas. Así, al ritmo y cadencia de _"And I Love Her"_, de _The Beatles_, Hinata y Naruto danzaron a lo largo y ancho de la pista. Mirándose con amor, compartiendo su felicidad.

Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo e inhaló el humo. Continuó observándolos bailar acompasadamente, y disfrutó el acorde de la música, esa fue una de sus piezas predilectas.

—¿Tienes un cigarrillo? –preguntó una voz masculina a su lado, obligando a Sasuke a voltear.

Sorprendido, reparó en el sonriente rostro de Neji. Se turbó un poco, pero cayendo de nuevo en las palabras dichas, buscó en el bolsillo interior de su saco la cajetilla de tabacos. Le ofreció de su contenido.

Neji tomó uno de los cigarrillos y con un encendedor que extrajo de su pantalón, lo encendió, acompañando a Sasuke en el rito.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. En realidad no tenían mucho que decirse, o por lo menos Sasuke no tenía. Neji no pensaba igual.

—Creo que la última vez te equivocaste en nuestro reto. Parece que gané, ¿no es cierto?

A Sasuke el comentario, o la pregunta según desde donde se viera, le tomó de sorpresa. No supo si de verdad tomarlo como un comentario, o creer que él quiso alardear un poco.

Y lo recordó.

"_Sakur__a está confundida y deslumbrada por su pasado. En cuanto tu presencia no ejerza influencia, ella no se irá, eso te lo aseguro, la conozco."_

Quiso reír ante la ironía. Por supuesto que no conoció a Sakura lo suficiente como para prever que perdería; o quizá, cegado por los sentimientos que crecieron en su ser, no creyó que lo haría.

Simplemente no contestó.

—Al final, no fui yo quien decidió que se fuera a Barcelona, eso lo decidió ella sola. –agregó Neji, inhalando el humo de nuevo.

—Agradezco el detalle que tienes al venir a recordármelo, Neji. Y tienes razón, he perdido. Ya te has quedado con el premio, ¿No es suficiente? ¿Qué intentas demostrarme? –respondió el pelinegro, enfadado por el hecho de que aquel hombre fuese a escarbar en sus heridas, aun abiertas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo hice? –inquirió el castaño, con su mirada siempre perspicaz.

Sasuke no entendió. Frunció el ceño confundido, y trato de descifrar lo que Neji dijo, sin éxito. A su vez, el Hyuuga comprendió su turbación y se explicó más.

—Quiero decir, es cierto que Sakura vino a Barcelona. Y es cierto también que ella y yo vivimos juntos. Sin embargo, el destino se ha hecho cargo de separar nuestros caminos, y desde hace medio año hemos vuelto a ser buenos amigos. Así que en realidad yo no conservé el premio. –apuntó Neji, ocupándose de su cigarrillo y mirando a las personas que se deslizaron en la pista de baile, junto a Hinata y Naruto.

Sasuke permaneció inerme, pretendiendo asimilar la información que atravesó sus oídos. Estuvo seguro que Sakura era feliz con Neji, e incluso, ese día mirándola entrar, la sintió perdida por segunda vez cuando enganchada del brazo del castaño cruzó el portal del jardín. Ahora, sus emociones estaban a mil, revolviéndose con el torrente de ideas que llenaron su mente.

—Tú… ¿Por qué…? –intentó articular el ojinegro, viendo el perla pintado en la mirada de Neji.

—Si quieres y deseas algo con todo tu ser, es justo entonces que luches por ello, sin importar qué, sin importar cómo. Solo hazlo –dijo Neji, extinguiendo la colilla rojiza del cigarrillo. Esbozó una sonrisa sincera y agregó-: Gracias por el tabaco.

Sasuke lo vislumbró alejarse hacia la mesa que compartía con Sakura y los progenitores de la alegre novia. Y apreció el momento en que Neji invitó a su madre a bailar, una pieza lenta y hermosa; hechizante e incitadora. Entonces valoró su persona, y sus inusuales palabras.

Quiso hacer lo propio.

Sakura ni siquiera advirtió cuando Sasuke se acercó a su mesa y le extendió una mano, invitándola a bailar. Turbada por la sorpresiva emboscada, pero guiada por su brillante sonrisa, y la sinceridad que ella enmarcó, Sakura cedióle su mano. La llevó hacia la pista con suavidad, y Sakura pudo percibir mientras caminaron, su exquisita fragancia, la que siempre usó.

Sasuke pasó un brazo por su cintura, y la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola. Mientras la fue llevando con destreza, fijó su par de orbes negras en las pupilas color de jade que fulguraban en ella. Tan bella, tan hermosa, tan linda.

Sin explicarse cómo, entre los dos no cruzó el fantasma de la incomodidad, de los deseos frustrados, de los recuerdos perdidos. En aquel momento solo fueron conscientes de su propia existencia en el presente inmediato, en el presente que nunca se esfuma, y que irónicamente se reconstruye a cada segundo.

Era la conexión, quizá llamada por otros como la tan acudida _"Alma Gemela"_, el destino, ese algo que desde que se conocieron, en que dieron el uno con el otro, surgió. Y pareció como si nada hubiere pasado, como si su historia se reescribiera otra vez. Sin palabras, solo con la precisión de sus miradas, con el vaivén de sus cuerpos, ellos dijeron lo que debían decirse, lo que anhelaron compartir.

Sus facciones antes tensas, recuperaron la soltura y alegría que antaño poseyeron, mirándose, reencontrándose, reconociéndose. Al compás de _"In a Manner of Speaking"_ de la agrupación francesa _Nouvelle Vague_, ellos danzaron felices. No importando nada más. Ni el tiempo, ni el pasado, ni la distancia.

—Te eché de menos. –murmuró Sasuke al oído de Sakura.

—Yo también te extrañé, Sasuke. –susurró ella de vuelta, siguiéndolo en el rito de que ambos fueron presa, y de la que no pensaban ni deseaban escapar.

.

.

_[La forma en que me siento por ti _

_va más allá de las palabras.]_

_._

_._

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues acá esta la segunda parte, y el circulo esta cerrado.

Con la publicacion de este capitulo quiero anunciar que el proximo es el capitulo final, y agregaré además un breve epílogo, así que practicamente estamos cerrando el ciclo con esta historia que en mi opinion, fue de las que más disfruté escribir. Aquí exploré, y narré cuestiones que no creí poder hacer, sentí que dejé un trozo de mi corazón en cada palabra que plasmé, y que tú mi estimado lector te diste a la tarea de leer.

Muchas gracias por seguirme, gracias por leerme, y muchas gracias tambien por valorar mi trabajo, que más que trabajo, es una de mis pasiones en la vida. Agradezco con el corazón a: _setsuna17, Jesybert, Annamariia, asukasoad, YdenaClass, Amatrice (:D)_

Me voy, nos vemos en el proximo. Los videos con las dos pistas que aqui aparecieron estan en mi cuenta de YoUtUbE, cuya direccion esta en mi perfil.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

¡Kisu!

.

*Sol*


	13. This is not a Love Song

.

***Soulmates***

Capítulo XIII

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Dejó el agua tibia refrescar su cuerpo. Sentir su espacio y su antigua habitación la colmó de satisfacción. Envuelta en su bata de baño, secó la humedad de su largo cabello. Preparóse una taza de café en la pequeña cocina del que fuera su departamento, y volvió a su habitación.

Abrió la amplia ventana y se apoyó en el borde, en tanto que disfrutó de su predilecta bebida. Contempló la apacible calle que tantas veces transitó de ida a la universidad y de vuelta a casa. Pudo comprobar que el billar en que se entretenía en sus ratos libres, y el café bohemio continuaron allí, ofreciendo sus servicios. Añoró aquel ambiente tranquilo e íntimo, el respirar su aire. Se regocijó complacida.

—Pillarás un resfriado –señaló Sasuke desde la cama. El frío que se coló por la ventana lo hizo despertar.

—Oh, has despertado. –afirmó Sakura regalándole una brillante sonrisa. Amó el negro de sus ojos posado en ella.

—No voluntariamente –quejóse el pelinegro-. Huele a café recién hecho. Quiero café. –enarboló con atropello. Su voz sonó todavía adormilada.

Sakura rió divertida. Le gustó la visión de Sasuke así, de su voz, del aura que entre ambos reverdeció. La naturalidad de su trato, la fluidez de sus conversaciones, la sencillez de lo que parecía ser la vida ordinaria.

Durante las dos semanas posteriores a la boda de Hinata y Naruto, Sakura cayó en un trance de locura romántica. Aquella misma noche durmió con Sasuke en el antiguo departamento que ella habitó. No hubo palabras de reproche, intentos vanos de explicación, o una alegoría a las remembranzas perdidas. No. Fueron los besos, las risas, las caricias, las miradas, su entrega, quienes se ocuparon de hablar por ellos.

Sakura retrasó su retorno a Barcelona, y se instaló provisionalmente en el departamento que cuidara su padre. Sasuke por su lado, no fue más cuerdo y desatendió sus asuntos cotidianos con la mayor ligereza del mundo. Por las mañanas arribaba al departamento de de Sakura –si es que no dormía allí-, y tomaban juntos el desayuno. Después salían a pasear y recorrían las calles en las que en el pasado pusieron pie. Por la tarde satisfacían su apetito en algún lugar cercano y charlaban por horas. El firmamento oscuro de la noche los sorprendía en el oscilar de sus cuerpos, redescubriéndose, explorándose, llenándose de sí mismos; hasta que fatigados caían rendidos al sueño.

Por catorce días, ni Sakura ni Sasuke atendieron a su lógica. Persuadidos por el magnetismo de su conexión, se dejaron llevar, suprimiendo a su razón. Ninguno quiso pensar en consecuencias, riesgos, ni futuros. Eligieron mirar su presente. Y lo disfrutaron, por lo menos hasta que Sakura determinó que era tiempo de entrar en razón.

—Me vuelvo a Barcelona –anunció Sakura con naturalidad, el día quince de su romance de verano-. Hice reserva para mañana por la tarde. Así que no creo que podamos ir al teatro como quedamos antes. –completó, queriendo sonar relajada.

—¿Te vuelves? –preguntó Sasuke mecánicamente. Abandonó el plato de comida que degustaba en aquel momento y recargó su atención en Sakura.

Ciertamente, al pelinegro lo asaltó el asombro de oír esa decisión repentina, pero tratándose de Sakura, supo que podía esperar cualquier cosa. Siempre fue así.

Sakura notó su desconcierto, y prefirió hacerse la desentendida. No deseó llevar las cosas más lejos, complicarse la vida nunca formó parte de su plan. Creyó que lo mejor era quedarse con los buenos recuerdos, ¿Para qué entrar en un círculo del que quizá no pudiesen salir después?

¿Lo amaba? No estuvo muy segura. Se sentía bien con él, tranquila y protegida. Le atraía evidentemente, y la química que entre ambos existió fue incomparable a ninguna otra. ¿Vivir sin él? Ciertamente que sí. Si lo hizo los diecinueve años antes de conocerlo, y los dos años después de su partida a España, obviamente que podría hacerlo. ¿Algún problema? Absolutamente ninguno. Ningún otro que no fuese ese hueco que sentía anidar en lo más hondo de su pecho.

—Sí, bueno… ya sabes. Yo solo vine a la boda de Hinata y ya me he ausentado mucho tiempo. Tengo proyectos pendientes, mis compañeros me esperan para rodar, la semana que viene vence mi alquiler. –señaló Sakura atropelladamente. Esperó cualquier cosa, menos que aquello se tornara incómodo, y que parecía, era lo que amenazaba con suceder.

Sasuke comprendió perfectamente su pretensión, y el tedio que Sakura mostraba al momento de profundizar en detalles, o peor, adentrarse a una plática seria con tintes sentimentales. Eso era algo que no había cambiado. Su renuencia a tocar temas sentimentales o emocionales con seriedad seguía allí presente. Ella lo odiaba.

No quiso abrumarla.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes. Ya iremos en otra ocasión. –apuntóle el ojinegro con una sonrisa, como si tal cosa.

Sakura se alivió por su reacción, y correspondiendo a su sonrisa, continuó ocupándose de sus alimentos.

Una hora más tarde, Sasuke llevó a Sakura a su departamento. Bebieron algunos tragos de vodka y charlaron por un par de horas más. Continuaron fluyendo las risas sinceras, las palabras francas, las miradas cómplices.

Sin embargo, esa noche Sasuke no se quedó más a dormir.

Por la mañana, Sakura empaquetó sus cosas y hasta entonces se dignó a visitar a sus padres. Primero fue a la casona en que su madre habitaba. Fue una visita corta. Ella no había cambiado, seguía empeñada en sacar el tema de la riña con su padre. Sakura se desilusionó nuevamente al saber que el ver a su hija no le inspiraba otra cosa de qué hablar. Ni un _"¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te va en Barcelona", "Te he echado de menos"_. Solo quejas, solo riñas.

Se despidió pronto de ella y salió rumbo a casa de su padre. Afortunadamente, él la había recibido un poco más calmo y atento, por lo menos él mostró algo de interés en ella. Pero se veía agotado y exhausto. Las disputas y los litigios le habían desgastado. La sonrisa que recordaba cuando ella contaba con algunos años había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. En su lugar, una expresión sombría allanó su faz. De igual modo, se entretuvo un par de horas con él, compartiendo juntos la hora del almuerzo. Después ella se fue.

De camino a casa, su mente se llenó de fantasmas, recuerdos e ideas. Mirando a sus padres, consideraba haber hecho la mejor elección con respecto a Sasuke. ¿Promesas de amor? ¿Quién creía en esas cosas que un día valen oro, y al otro se convierten en mercancía barata? Nada importa cuando el amor se acaba, nada importa cuando el tedio se apropia de tu vida.

Sakura lo supo siempre bien, lo aprendió a la mala, a fuerza de la experiencia. Pocos le comprendieron y creció sola, se desarrolló sola. Cuando creyó poseer la fórmula mágica no funcionó. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Un par de lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos y humedecieron sus mejillas frías. Las apartó rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

En cuanto llegó a su departamento agrupó todo su equipaje, que no eran más que un par de valijas. Llamó a una agencia de taxis y solicitó uno. Le dijeron que en cinco minutos estaría frente a su edificio.

Colgó y volvió a levantar la bocina. Marcó el número de Sasuke.

El timbrazo de espera se emitió repetidas veces hasta que su llamada fue enviada al buzón de voz. Decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz, incluso eso era mejor que hacerlo directamente.

—Hola, Sasuke. Debes estar muy ocupado en la agencia, así que no te robaré demasiado tiempo. Tan solo quería despedirme de ti. Mi vuelo sale en un par de horas y ya sabes cómo es un lío abordar. Oh, pero ya estoy hablando demasiado. Gracias por tu agradable compañía estas dos semanas. Espero que te vaya bien de hoy en adelante. Quizá algún día vuelva visitarte, o quizá no. Bueno… adiós, Uchiha. Un placer coincidir contigo.

Nadie la echo de menos. Nunca fue motivo de preocupación. El tiempo no alcanzaba para ella. Siempre sola.

Colgó el teléfono y por segunda vez limpió sus mejillas húmedas con afán. Enfadada. ¿De qué diablos lloraba? El claxon que escuchó fue suficiente para salir corriendo a la calle, con sus maletas en mano. Subió sin tardanza, indicándole al chofer su deseo de ir al aeropuerto.

El hombre se puso en marcha.

.

.

Estiró sus brazos intentando relajar sus músculos. Recién regresaba de una junta consultiva para un promocional. Al entrar en su oficina, miró el reloj en la pared marcando las tres de la tarde con quince minutos. Sakura se iba aquella misma tarde.

Por la mañana quiso llamarla. Sin embargo, se acobardó. ¿Qué le diría? Las palabras nunca funcionaron con ella. Incluso si se dignaba a escuchar.

Buscó el móvil en su bolsillo y no lo encontró. Lo divisó abandonado en el escritorio, junto a un trío de carpetas oscuras. Determinó marcarle y ver qué salía de eso. Casualmente preguntaría a qué hora saldría su vuelo. Sorpresivamente, se encontró con un mensaje de voz en espera.

Lo escuchó.

Sintió aflorar múltiples emociones de un solo golpe: rabia, incredulidad, tristeza, decepción, enfado. ¿En verdad estaba hablando en serio? ¿Se estaba despidiendo sin más? ¿Tan poco significó, que no merecía ni una palabra de despedida de su propia boca? ¿No halló mejor forma de humillarle y pasar de él que con un burdo mensaje?

Tragó saliva mesándose los oscuros cabellos.

Rió irónico ante sí mismo. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba de ella? ¿Que se quedara por fín quieta y compartiera su vida con él? ¿De verdad creyó que él formó parte de sus sueños y su incierto futuro?

De nuevo se quedaba esperándola. Solo. Gastando sus memorias, evocando sus recuerdos. Solo. Albergando esperanzas, edificando posibilidades. Solo. Pensándola, extrañándola, anhelándola, sintiéndola, soñándola, amándola.

El reloj marcó las tres con cuarenta.

Él la conoció: sus sueños, sus mentiras, sus delirios.

"—_¿Aceptarías quedarte aquí alrededor de una media hora? De verdad me encantaría evitarte un tortuoso interrogatorio por parte de mi madre, créeme, es peor que un agente del FBI. – señaló apenada -. Pero si tienes que irte ya, asumiré mi papel de kamikaze con tal de que no te haga ni una sola pregunta y puedas salir de aquí sano y salvo. –terminó de decir."_

"—_Con que venías preparado ¿eh? Yo soy un caso extraordinario, así que cuando quieras contentar a una chica no es comida china lo que debes llevarle, sino otras cosas cursis: rosas, peluches, cartitas. Tu sabes, cosas de chicas –comentó la pelirosa sacando todo de la bolsa."_

Él la conoció: sus equivocaciones, sus secretos, su orgullo.

"—_Que impaciente eres, Haruno. Te lo daré después, confía en mí. Por ahora, ¿quieres algo de beber? Agua, soda, ponche, ¿qué deseas? –cuestionó mirándola divertido._

—_Un tequila –ordenó la pelirosa con una sonrisa._

—_¿Un tequila? ¿La niña buena, Sakura Haruno, quiere un tequila? –canturreó sardónico._

—_No empieces de insoportable, Uchiha. Vengo en plan de divertirme, así que tráeme ese tequila –apuntó levantando una de sus finas cejas._

—_Está bien. Como usted desee, señorita –cedió el pelinegro, encaminándose en busca del brebaje."_

Él la conoció: su aroma, su cuerpo, sus miedos, su llanto, sus dudas, su terquedad, sus excentricidades, su mundo, su corazón.

"—_Teníamos un trato Sasuke, no te confundas. –contrarrestó la pelirosa entre dientes, molesta evidentemente._

—_¿Y eso te exime de toda responsabilidad? Compréndelo Sakura, estoy enamorado de ti._

—_Sasuke, tú y yo no podemos funcionar juntos. Somos amigos, tenemos una conexión genial, no lo arruinemos, ¿Quieres?_

—_¿Y qué te hace pensar que no funcionaría? ¿Entonces por qué no dices lo mismo con respecto a Neji? –retó el pelinegro rabioso._

—_¿Por qué, dices? ¿No lo ves? Precisamente por esto, Sasuke. ¡Míranos! Discutiendo por cosas absurdas, y fragilizando la estima en que te tengo. –respondió ella, más calma, se podría decir que suplicante._

—_No quiero tu estima, Sakura… Quiero más que eso."_

Él la conoció. Y de una cosa siempre estuvo seguro. Las palabras no funcionaban con Sakura.

.

.

Pasó una tortura en la revisión de sus maletas. Pensó que de ser verdaderamente una terrorista, se hubiese volado allí mismo. La idea de gastar una hora en revisión de pertenencias se le hizo absurda, pero no pudo hacer más que rezongar.

Veinte minutos antes del despegue, el altavoz se hizo escuchar con el aviso de abordaje a los pasajeros con destino a Barcelona. Sakura caminó hacia los pasillos de abordaje.

En su trayecto, la pelirosa paseó sus ojos verdes por las dimensiones del aeropuerto, mirando rostros, objetos, acciones. Y no es que esperara que como en una historieta de manga _shoujo_, Sasuke llegase corriendo a la terminal para detener su partida. Eso era un pensamiento demasiado fantasioso, y que evidentemente no pasó por su imaginación. Era simplemente que ésta vez no hubo un rostro familiar que la despidiese y le deseara un buen viaje. Hinata y Naruto no la acompañaron en esta ocasión como la última vez.

Entregó su boleto y pasaporte al hombre que vigilaba el acceso a los andenes de abordaje. No hubo ningún problema. Continuó andando por los pasadizos y apagó su teléfono celular. Ni un mensaje. Abordó el aeroplano y buscó su lugar. Lo encontró al lado de un calmo y tranquilo muchacho.

De ojos negros y hebras oscuras.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? –fue la pregunta que flotó solitaria en el aire.

—Una vez alguien me dijo que debía luchar por lo que deseara sin importar qué y sin importar el cómo. Y heme aquí, reservando un vuelo a Barcelona.

Sakura sintió empañarse su mirada y sonrojarse sus mejillas. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa. La pelirosa pensó que tal vez esa mezcla caótica de emociones y sentimientos eran lo más cercano a eso que las personas llamaron felicidad.

Las palabras jamás funcionaron en Sakura. Tratándose de esa mente indescifrable, imprevisible y magnética, lo mejor era tomar acciones.

Sasuke simplemente actuó en consecuencia.

.

.

_[Estoy colgado de tus palabras, v__iviendo de tu aliento, s__intiendo de tu piel,_

_Siempre estaré aquí... ]_

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Chán! Aquí el final. Me gustó, sencillo, ligero y sin presunción. Los finales son lo más complicado para mí, y he quedado satisfecha con cada uno que he hecho. En este caso, esta historia llegó a su conclusión, aquí y bueno, todavía me resta un breve epílogo. Esperenlo pronto.

Quiero reiterar mi agradecimiento a todas las personas que se dieron a la tarea de leer y comentar, me siento tan feliz de este proyecto porque fue uno de mis trabajos serios y maduros. Gracias miles especialmente a: _Amatrice, setsuna17, asukasoad, y Annamariia._

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado de inicio a fin. Y claro, pronto el epílogo :D

Ok, me voy. ¡Kisu!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	14. is a Love Story

.

***Soulmates***

Epílogo

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todas las que comparten el gusto por esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Una melodía resonaba en su cabeza mientras caminó por la calle amplia de _Siracusa_. El suelo aun mojado de la lluvia de la tarde, reflejó en algunos de sus charcos cristalinos, la redondez de la luna en el negruzco cielo.

Sus ojos verdes recayeron en el balcón de su departamento y le vió. Sereno y rejalado. Bebiendo una taza de té, seguramente. Sonrió complacida cuando captó su atención, mirándola desde las alturas de su departamento en el segundo piso. Sasuke sonrió también; la siguió con sus negruzcas pupilas hasta que entró en el edificio. Continuó allí incluso cuando la cerradura se giró para darle paso a Sakura a la acogedora estancia.

La escuchó despojarse de su bufanda y el abrigo negro con el que esa misma mañana salió, y engancharlos en el perchero junto a la puerta. La sintió aproximarse a él, por su perfume, por el repiqueteo de sus botas.

—Llegué. ¿Me convidas té? –preguntó Sakura, mientras le abrazó por la espalda, cruzando las manos por su cintura.

—Hubieras llamado, podría haber ido a recogerte. Salí temprano de la agencia. –dijo Sasuke, volviéndose entre sus delgados brazos y extendiéndole la taza aún con el líquido oscuro-. Es café.

—Mejor aún –informó ella, tomando la taza para sorber un poco-. No se me ocurrió llamarte. Además se gastó mi batería. Solo pensé en volver pronto a casa. –agregó la pelirosa, colocando su dedo índice en la mejilla señalándola, demandando un beso.

Sasuke sonrió divertido y obedeció sin protestar. Depositó un beso en su nívea y fría mejilla. Sakura se levantó de puntas y le abrazó, pegándose a él.

—Te extrañé, Sasuke –susurró en su abrazo-. Tengo hambre. –sentenció cuando se separó.

—Yo también tengo, no tiene mucho que llegue. ¿Quieres ir a comer fuera?

—Me agrada la idea. Pero quiero tomar un baño rápido. ¿Me esperarás? –suplicó Sakura como una niña.

Sasuke asintió riendo. La vió adentrarse a la habitación, mientras él alistó su cartera, y su abrigo. Encendió la televisión en tanto esperó.

Sakura no demoró demasiado, quince minutos bastaron para ella. Salió enseguida con su cabello húmedo y apenas algo de maquillaje. Nada del otro mundo: una camiseta, un pantalón entallado y un par de zapatillas improvisadas.

Se colocó un abrigo negro y lo ajustó, tomándole apenas unos minutos. Sasuke adoraba ese hábito suyo cuando iban deprisa, pero quería verse sofisticada: cabello húmedo y suelto, apenas un poco de maquillaje, abrigo y tacones.

—Estoy lista, Uchiha. –informó ella mientras introducía su juego de llaves en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Él se levantó y la siguió en cuanto Sakura abrió la puerta. Subieron al auto en cuanto estuvieron abajo, un _Smart_ que Sasuke adquirió seis meses antes.

Decidieron comer algo local. Se trasladaron a un lugar que ellos conocían bien y que frecuentaban en muchas ocasiones. Era un lugar cálido pero tranquilo, no muy bullicioso. Sasuke se había acostumbrado rápidamente a su nueva residencia, cualquiera diría que hubiese nacido allí.

Después de que Sakura se llevase la sorpresa de su vida al verlo en el mismo avión que abordó de vuelta a España, ni una fuerza hizo desistir al pelinegro de recapacitar y volver. La agencia que dirigía, la dejó a cargo de un asociado y amigo llamado Sai; desde Barcelona, Sasuke contactaba con él para discutir cuestiones relacionadas con ella. Mientras tanto, Sasuke hizo lo suyo en España y fundó una sucursal de la misma agencia, la cual le fue funcionando hasta consolidarse. La especialidad en _Marketing_ que tomaba, la retomó en tierras hispanas, concluyéndola en dos años. Ahora mismo encontrábase actualizándose constantemente en la materia, y ocupándose de su nueva vida.

Sakura no quiso cuestionar demasiado, lo sintió y eso fue suficiente para saber que él la amó tanto como para abandonar su anterior vida. Ella le amó aún más por ello. Decidió pues, hacer el intento de funcionar juntos. Se lo debía. A ella misma como a él. Parecía que esta vez la fórmula funcionaba, llevaban dos años y medio de vivir juntos.

—Hoy me llamó Hinata cuando estaba en el rodaje. Parece que el embarazo va bien. Dice que será una niña. –informó Sakura, cuando Sasuke paró en un semáforo.

—¿En serio? Me alegro por ambos. Aunque compadezco a mi futura sobrina, mira que lidiar con semejante padre. –bromeó, retomando la avenida.

—Malvado –apuntó Sakura riendo-. Aunque Hina dice que últimamente no se ven mucho por el promocional del disco que les grabó la disquera que se decidió a los promoverlos.

—Umm, eso es malo. Le llamaré al dobe en la mañana, a ver qué me dice.

Sasuke aparcó en una acera cercana y salieron del auto. Tomados de la mano, caminaron un estrecho de la calle donde se ubicó el pequeño restaurante local. Entraron solicitando una mesa. El mozo les guió a una cerca de la ventana.

Observando el menú, Sakura se decidió por la _paella_, mientras que Sasuke prefirió el _fricandó_. Los dos acordaron en la idea de pedir una botella de vino de la casa.

En cuestión de minutos, la comida llegó. Ambos disfrutaron de su cena. Sakura aun quiso algún postre. Sasuke se regocijó solaz ante su capricho. Durante la charla, Sasuke se detuvo un poco para extraer la caja negra aterciopelada de su bolsillo. Extendiéndola la colocó al centro de la mesa.

—¿Qué opinas de eso? –preguntó sorbiendo vino de su copa.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? –cuestionó Sakura, haciendo una pausa en su labor por terminar con su _crema catalana_. Su mirada quedó fija en el brillante objeto.

Sasuke asintió relajado.

Dentro de la caja se encontraba un anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra redonda azul topacio. Era una pieza de joyería realmente bella.

Sakura tomó la caja entre sus manos y la contempló de cerca. Era un bonito anillo de compromiso.

—Llevamos dos años y medio viviendo juntos, pero aún creo que es demasiado pronto. –enarboló Sakura, regresando la cajita a su lugar, en el centro de la mesa.

—Lo supuse. –añadió Sasuke, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo todo este tiempo. Me siento muy a gusto con la vida que hemos llevado juntos. Aunque a veces deteste que dejes tus cosas tiradas por ahí. –comentó la pelirosa con diversión.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, aparentemente ofendido.

—Pero, si lo que te preocupa es la formalidad y esas cosas; déjame decirte que con el tiempo de concubinato que tenemos, ya puedo demandarte como si fuese tu esposa legal. Así que no hay necesidad de que apresuremos las cosas, cariño. Algún día consideraré el hacer realidad tu fantasía de verme con un vestido de novia. –agregó ella, volviendo a su _crema catalana_.

Sasuke rió sincero. Amaba a esa mujer. Con sus locuras, sus miedos, sus excentricidades y personalidades opuestas. Con esa libertad con la que iba con la vida y le arrastraba con ella. Con esa devoción que solo ella le pudo inspirar.

—Ok. Entonces, devolveré el anillo a la joyería. Alegaré que me han rechazado. –alegó Sasuke, fingiendo una profunda desilusión.

Sakura siguió con el verde de sus ojos, la mano que tomó la cajita negra y la cerró para guardarla. Ya no pudo terminar con su postre.

—¡Espera! –exclamó al ojinegro para que se detuviese-. Supongo, que el anillo se vería bien en mi dedo. –termino de decir esbozando una sonrisa, que terminó en discretos carcajeos con Sasuke, quién le devolvió el estuche a las manos.

Después de seis meses, Sakura y Sasuke contrajeron nupcias en la _Iglesia Santa María del Mar_ en Barcelona.

.

*Fin*

.

* * *

¡Chán!

Ahora sí, esto se acabó. Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz. Y para los que preguntan, seguiré escribiendo en el fandom con la pareja SasuSaku, de hecho estoy trabajando ya en un proyecto semi universo alterno, tomando detalles del manga, despues de "Mundo Bicolor", extrañaba ese tipo de escritura, espero que me acompañen allí en unas semanas. Ahora, algo que desde el inicio prometí que haría, y es el compartirles un secreto.

Resulta que este fic lo cree en un inicio para el fandom de Sailor Moon. Debo decir que me encantó de inicio a fin, y consideré conveniente hacer una adaptación para SasuSaku, porque quedaba a mi parecer como anillo al dedo. Así que lo hice, y el resultado fue este. El fic originalmente se llama "Strangelove", y está en mi profile en el fandom Sailor Moon con la pareja Mina&Yaten. Algunos se dieron cuenta quiza a lo largo de la historia de que era una adaptación, otros no.

Igual, disfruté mucho cuando lo escribí la primera vez, y mucho más cuando me dí a la tarea de adaptarlo al SasuSaku. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme todo este rato, en especial a: _Annamariia, Amatrice (:D), setsuna17, asukasad, titaternura, Sakurass, Jesybert, YdenaClass, marif22, Cherry Fuzz, zerezo-kittzz, kyo nakamura, kitzia, Senbonzakura19, ROGA UCHIHA, laurita261, Lado Oscuro, sysa12, Raven Sakura, Lilu the little witch, dana haruno._

_._

¡Kisus!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


End file.
